


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Dawn of the Imperium Author’s Cut Edition

by Lugialvr1994



Series: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ruins of Civilization Author's Cut Re-releases [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Complete, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Protagonist, Gen, Gen Work, Not a Crossover, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugialvr1994/pseuds/Lugialvr1994
Summary: The re-edited re-release, with bold author commentary, of my third story on this website. The prequel to my first and second stories. Please have read either version, or both versions, of PMD: In the Wake of Humanity and PMD: On the Frontier of Chaos before reading this story. This version updates spelling, grammar and sentence structure and makes some other changes. It also contains commentary in bold providing "development insights" among other notes. If you are willing to read, or skip over, some author commentary, then you should read this updated version of the story. That is true whether you are reading the story for the first time, or re-reading it.Original Story Summary: (Edited) In the prequel to PMD: In the Wake of Humanity and PMD: on the Frontier of Chaos, three explorers from a desperate and isolated village make a discovery in an ancient ruin. What they find there that has the potential to alter the course of their world.





	1. A New Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third, and probably last, of the "Author's Cut Editions" of my stories that I will be posting. I currently do not plan to create more re-releases for the time being. As the summary details, this version includes re-edited spelling, grammar and sentence structure. I will admit that this story really needed some extra editing it turns out. I had put WAY too many superfluous commas in the original version, even after my edit sweep of it. It also contains bold author commentary that varies from self-congratulatory to self-deprecating to hopefully insightful to just random. If you have not read the original story, then I do suggest reading this version, since it has been heavily cleaned up. Also, you can always choose to ignore the bold commentary when you want to. Be warned as the commentary will occasionally contain some spoilers for some of my other stories. If you have already read the original story and enjoyed it, this version should hopefully justify a re-read for some readers. Just please do not expect any massive changes. Regardless, I plan to post chapters of this edition when I have the time, hopefully averaging at least one per day. I will not be following my normal twice-weekly Monday and Friday posting schedule for this edition. This re-release is ready in document form. I just need to post all of the chapters at this point. Anyways, thank you for reading these notes and enjoy the story.

“How long is he going to keep doing that? Repeatedly backing up and then crashing into that door.”

**I normally don’t start a story with a line of dialogue. That was something unique about this one, if memory serves.**

Arya the Vulpix turned her head to look up at her friend Valeria. The Skarmory had just asked the question that had snapped her back into reality. The third member of their group, the Aron Brutus, was doing what he did best. That was of course, use brute force to solve problems, as his name implied. The solution, in this case, was using his armored head to crash into the front of an ancient human ruin and then backing up, and then doing it again, and again, and then again.

Brutus stopped, after having backed up again, and looked over at his two companions. He confidently, said, “Ladies, I bet you both that I can take this door down in just one more hit!”

Arya sighed and gave Brutus a vague smile, the Vulpix then said, “Fine, I will bet you 2 Poké that you will need at least another two hits to open that bunker door.”

Valeria, well aware of Brutus’s considerable knowledge in the application of force even if he was somewhat of a dullard in most other fields, stayed out of the bet.

**I thought that “dullard” was a fun word to use there.**

Brutus, as Valeria gazed at the dark green leaves on the trees that had grown near the ancient bunker, backed up a bit more and then charged the weakened metal double doors at full force. Wanting to win the bet, he activated his Head Butt move as he hit the gate. Brutus’s leaping strike caused the doors to cave in completely. However, he was a bit stunned by the impact with the reinforced metal. “I win, Arya.” He said as he teetered behind the doors.

**I wonder if two Poké was worth all of that head trauma? Obviously most Pokémon would not consider ramming a metal gate with their heads the best way to open it. I don’t think any humans would either.**

Arya sighed and smiled, knowing that at least the explorers had gotten the gate open. She paid Brutus the 2 Poké as he recovered from his impact with the gate. Arya then looked to Valeria and said, “Now, as for this old human ruin you found while scouting from the air. let’s go see what we can find inside of it.”

Valeria told Arya, “You sound so eager. Anyways, as long as whatever we find in here helps our home village, we will have succeeded. This expedition will hopefully not turn out to have been a waste of time for us.”

Brutus added, “This place has been sealed for ages, I have a bad feeling that there will not be any hostile Pokémon for us to fight in here.”

**He seems to enjoy the combat part of exploration more than the exploring part.**

Both Valeria and Arya rolled their eyes at Brutus’s statement. Then, all three explorers began to walk down the dark hallway into the, centuries old, facility. As they advanced, an electronic, female sounding, voice said, “Pokémon detected in facility, powering on lights. Backup generators re-activating.” The hallway lit up, revealing a number of human skeletons scattered around the hall. They were wearing a variety of decayed clothes and some were still gripping various pieces of equipment.

**I guess this world’s humans built their military facilities to last.**

Brutus admitted, “Even to someone as tough as me, this place is disturbing.”

Valeria replied, “We should keep going. If there are any supplies that could be of use in this place, then we cannot afford to leave just because it is scary.”

Arya said nothing as she looked at the skeletons, thinking, “Those must be the remains of humans. They have been dead for long enough that their flesh has all rotted away.”

**It has been roughly 200 years. Also, the bodies were not buried properly.**

Brutus then decided to investigate some of the skeletons more closely as they neared some stairs heading downwards. He came away from his investigations saying, “It looks like something not related to blunt force or severe penetration killed these humans. Their skeletons seem mostly intact.”

Arya could not help but nervously say, “Let’s hope that whatever it is, it’s long gone now.”

Valeria nodded as she flew down the, now lit, stairs. Arya and Brutus followed her down as fast as they could.

The trio descended down several flights of stairs, searching for supplies for their village. The most that they found were some possibly useful building materials. There was no preserved food in the bunker. Also, there were no Pokémon. The explorers would come up to some odd screens and panels, with images, numbers and letters on them. But, they had no idea what to do with them. Eventually, they reached what seemed to be the bottom floor of the facility.

As they entered a room filled with glass beakers and screens with a large double door, very similar to the one that they had found at the entrance to the facility, Valeria said, “Well, this place might be a good last resort to hold out at if wild Pokémon, or the nearby outlaws, overwhelm our village. However, we have found no sources of food and most of the building materials will take time to pry away from this place. And we will need to use great care in order to avoid collapsing the building, or getting rid of its strange light source, as well.”

Brutus pointed one of his short legs towards the nearby door and said, “I think that since we have come all of this way, we should get that door open. It looks like the large circle on the center is a locking mechanism. We need to all attack that!”

With his allies agreeing, Brutus, ran up and used Mud Slap on the lock, while Arya rushed in and used an Ember on the door. The best that Valeria could do was fly up to it and then Peck at it.

**I cannot imagine pecking will do that much, at least compared to an Ember.**

Brutus used another charging Head Butt on the Door. Then, Valeria stayed close to it and used Metal Claw.

Arya admitted, “The lock is very resistant, we are not doing that much damage to it. However, I have an idea.” Arya rushed up to the door and used Roar on the lock. The force of the move, which was enough to blow most Pokémon back a significant distance, weakened the lock’s internal mechanisms.

**As odd as the logic behind that strategy sounds, it was a good idea of Arya’s in universe.**

Valeria and Brutus both rushed at the gate’s lock. The combined force of their attacks burst it and the double door opened.

Arya grinned as the three Pokémon walked in past the opened door. Then, the mechanical voice said. “Unauthorized entry into inner chamber. Deploying turret defense.”

A large, black, multi barreled, cylinder was deployed from the ceiling. It began to spin as Brutus told Arya, “Get behind me! This does not look good!”

**He is right about that.**

Arya did exactly as she was told as a storm of projectiles flew out from the turret. Most of them bounced off of Brutus’s armored shell. Valeria flew up into the air and used Sand Attack on the turret to partially blind its sensors.

The turret turned to Valeria as Arya fired an Ember into it. The pulse of fire weakened the turret significantly. However, it was still functional. 

The turret then fired a few shots into Valeria, getting a few solid hits on her. As she fell to the ground, Brutus could do nothing but protect Arya, who fired a second Ember into the machine. The second Ember hit the pole connecting the turret to the ceiling, causing it to fall to the ground.

Valeria was, fortunately, able to pick herself off the ground. She groaned, “Ugh, that thing was a massive pain… at least for me.”

Arya looked legitimately concerned and replied, “Valeria, you are bleeding! That machine really injured you! We need to get you home right after this.”

Brutus then nervously told his allies, “I do not think we are ‘out of the woods’ yet.”

The mechanical voice said, “Turret defense has been knocked offline. Checking power levels… Emergency situation detected. Last resort protocol being activated. Deploying project M.”

The trio of explorers carefully walked into the room beyond the door. There. they saw a cylindrical container of a green, translucent, liquid with a purple, bipedal Pokémon floating in it. The Pokémon seemed to take up most of the space in the liquid. His eyes were closed.

Suddenly, the liquid began to drain from the cylinder. Once it was fully drained, the Pokémon opened his eyes, slowly. Then, the tube’s glass receded upwards. This allowed the Pokémon, after taking a quick moment to get his bearings, to somehow float, about a consistent foot off the ground, out of the chamber. He then landed just in front of the explorers.

Arya and her allies did not know what to make of the new arrival that stood in front of them. They began to back up, anticipating a fight.

The purple Pokémon seemed to understand this and chuckled, he then said, “I was released, and I have you three to thank for that it seems. The old computer system in here expects me to fight you three. And, I think I could win. I am, after all, a Legendary Pokémon. However, it does not have to end like that, no, not at all. You see, the humans seem to have gone and blown themselves up… I see from the looks on your faces that I may have to explain that in more detail, later on. My point is that the computer, whose voice you keep hearing, is serving no master now. In fact, I think I see the skeleton of old Mr. Stevens, over there. Follow me and I can, for the moment, shut down the computer while keeping these lights on.”

The three explorers were still completely confused and the new arrival sighed. He put his hand up to his face and said, “My name is Mewtwo. I am a Legendary Pokémon. Therefore, there is only one of me in the entire world. A human rebel group was keeping me here for research purposes. Also, they thought that could make me lead an army of Pokémon for them. Then, they and the government they were fighting wiped each other out. Therefore, no more humans are around today, at least in this area. Now, who are you three and why are you all down here?”

**Mewtwo is obviously hiding one element of his past for the time being.**

As Mewtwo floated past them and the explorers silently decided to follow him, Arya spoke first, saying, “We are three explorers from a nearby village. We are only here to look for supplies and to see if this place is a possible future safe house for us in case of invasion. My name is Arya and these are Brutus and Valeria.”

Mewtwo floated over to a small, glass, case and used his hand on a device that he called a DNA scanner. It opened and he took a small round stone from it. He said, “Brutus, you could use one of these if you ever become an Aggron.”

**Mewtwo likely has a built-in encyclopedic knowledge of existing Pokémon species and their capabilities.**

Valeria nervously asked, “Mr. Mewtwo, is that a real Mega-Stone? I heard there is a mine full of them on the northern coast.”

Mewtwo smiled and said, “Of course it is. This one is mine. And now it is back in my possession. Now, please keep following me.”

Brutus smiled at the thought of becoming an Aggron someday and said to Arya and Valeria, “Well, we met an actual Legendary Pokémon. This trip cannot have been a failure, right?”

Mewtwo led the three explorers up to the next floor up into a large room where he pushed a series of buttons near a large screen in a particular sequence. The mechanical female voice then said, “Powering Down. Keeping secondary power on.”

Mewtwo smiled as he reclined against a nearby sloping wall. Then he asked the trio, “So, I know that the lovely miss Arya mentioned a village nearby. What is the aforementioned village like?”

**I always intended Mewtwo to be a somewhat charming sort of character. One who would rather use words than violence to get his way. But, still one who does not mind a good fight, especially if he had the advantage.**

As Arya blushed, Valeria replied, “Hillcrest Village is built in the ruins of an old human city. That gives it a decent degree of fortification, which it needs. A large gang of outlaws has been gathered for years now on the plains north of here. Also, just west of the village, there is an old warehouse where a wild Scolipede has set up a small domain with a few other poison type Pokémon. Not to mention the various tribes in the area, we are never sure of their allegiance. The routes to other towns on top of this island’s major hill are never fully secure and the town council is almost always bickering.”

Mewtwo seemed to be listening intently to every word Valeria had said. He responded, “It does seem like, and correct me if I am wrong, that you three are among the few here that are willing to do something about the sorry state of affairs in your area.”

**That’s Mewtwo, always looking to manipulate somebody.**

Brutus nodded and responded, “Yes sir, we do try to explore nearby areas to get supplies and help the town in whatever ways that we can. The town is in bad shape, though. We do not even have an official Sheriff, or any equivalent.”

Mewtwo simply said to the trio, “Follow me up and out of this facility, would you all?”

As Arya and her two comrades did so, she wondered what Mewtwo was going to do next and why he had asked about the state of their home.

When they reached the outside, it was late afternoon. Valeria had already, on the way up the stairs, told Mewtwo that it was only an hour-long trek back to the village. Mewtwo looked around and smiled up at the sun. He looked back at the trio of explorers and said to them, “Listen to me and listen well, I believe that I can help your village and very possible this whole island. It will take time and may not be very easy. Also, this will require that at least as long as my plans continue to succeed, you put your faith in me. If you will follow me and my plans do work, then you will be rewarded, that I can promise. If you do not follow me and I am successful, then you will wish that you did. You may not always like my methods, but I think you will ultimately find them effective. Regardless of what the three of you decide, tomorrow I intend to speak with your town council and see what they have to say for themselves. I would love to have you three come with me.”

Brutus responded, “If it gives us a chance to really take on those who threaten us, then I will go with you.”

Valeria nervously added, “If you believe that you can help Hillcrest. Then I will give following you a try.”

Arya said, “I am outvoted anyways. I will follow you in to meet with the village’s council. One question, though. Why are you interested in helping us?”

Mewtwo looked over at Arya and said, “My dear young lady, my motivation is quite simple, the humans are gone. What that means is that it is time for the Pokémon to rise. Our kind will need someone who can guide them, a hand to hold them on the path to a better civilization, even if that hand will need to be punish them at times. From what Valeria here has told me, the current state of affairs is barbarism. Sorry, but it is what it is. Someone needs to fix that.”

**And thus, a grand plan was born. Mewtwo sure thinks fast. Makes sense considering what he is.**

Mewtwo turned and, as Valeria took off to give him someone to follow, floated towards Hillcrest Village with Brutus and Arya in tow. The three explorers were still confused about what exactly Mewtwo had meant. However, based on the sorry state of their home they were willing to see what he could do for them.

**I wrote this prequel story for two main reasons. The first was to detail the rise of Mewtwo’s Imperium and its high-level supporters. The second was because I was interested in writing a story about how a society could be taken over by a charismatic leader with autocratic tendencies and turned authoritarian. This story certainly has a bit in common with the Star Wars Prequel Trilogy in that sense. However, it is told entirely from the perspective of someone close to the person trying to reform society in their image.**


	2. Hillcrest Village

Upon returning to Hillcrest Village, with Mewtwo in tow, the trio of explorers had no one in particular to report their findings to. This was because they were not employees of any guild, or of the Village Council.

**That is a contrast point between this story and some of my other PMD stories. There was no guild that Arya, Brutus and Valeria were working for.**

Brutus, who lived alone in a small hut on the village’s northern outskirts, had offered Mewtwo a place to stay for the time being. Mewtwo agreed to meet Brutus at his home. However, he said that he wanted to stealthily examine the outskirts of the village as best as he could before resting.

Arya and Valeria informed Mewtwo and Brutus, who did not keep himself that well apprised of those sorts of matters, that the Village Council was to meet the next day at noon. Mewtwo seemed to be in no hurry to introduce himself to the other locals for the time being. However, he seemed to be looking over every inch of the village.

After Brutus and Mewtwo headed off to the northern outskirts of the town. Arya and Valeria walked over to the small house that they shared near the village’s center.

After eating a quick dinner, the two friends went into the back of their small dwelling and each lay down in their beds. The beds were both made of straw and were across the room from each other.

Before Valeria blew out their lamp, which Arya would normally re-light with a minor puff of fire, she asked, “Arya, what do you think is going to happen with this whole…Mewtwo thing?”

**She is obviously still a bit concerned with their new acquaintance.**

Arya looked over at her friend as then replied, “Honestly, I have no idea. However, we have tried just about everything we can to strengthen our community here in this village and yet it still falters. We may have to look to new leadership, in order to fix our problems and become a more respectable settlement.”

Valeria sighed and said, “You know, I think that you are right. But, only if this Mewtwo can get Hillcrest ‘on its feet’ and keep it stable and prosperous. If he delivers on that front, then I will support him.”

Arya finished, “Tomorrow, at the meeting of the local Town Council we will see what Mewtwo is made of then. Anyway, goodnight for now, Valeria, we might as well get some rest now.”

Valeria nodded and blew out the lamp. The two friends slept soundly. The next morning; they ate breakfast and waited for the arrival of Brutus and their new associate.

Mewtwo and Brutus arrived during the mid-morning. Mewtwo’s mind seemed full of details about the village and the surrounding area. He was also interested in the ancient human city, whose ruins the village occupied. This was evidenced by his recurring mumblings about those subjects.

The foursome went to one of the village’s few restaurants, a small café, very close to Arya and Valeria’s house. There, they got an outside table and then Mewtwo’s mind snapped back into reality. He looked his new associates over and said, “Alright then, I will be doing pretty much all of the talking inside of the meeting. Please tell me that there is a time for public comments before, during, or after the meeting. Barging in without permission would look uncivilized. It would make this A LOT harder than it has to be for everyone involved.”

**Mewtwo intends to say his piece regardless of the circumstances. However, outward respectability matters to him.**

Valeria replied, “Well, yes, there is a time for public comments. At the end of their, normally hour long, meetings, the Village Council allows any member of the public present to present their grievances or concerns to them.”

Mewtwo rubbed his hands together and said, as the group members were awaiting their food, “Wonderful, we will go last. My proposal will possibly cause a lot of debate. Unless your council members actually hate their jobs, that is. Now I will tell you all about my plan, few surprises here. I am going to tell them that I am a Legendary Pokémon and that I want their permission to lead the three of you into the nearby warehouse. If we fail in defeating the Scolipede who lairs there, then we fail. If we defeat him and his forces, then they must step down and make me the mayor.”

Brutus then asked, “Mr. Mewtwo, why would they make you mayor for doing only that?”

**He makes a valid point…**

Mewtwo chuckled and responded, “Because, I will have done what they have failed to accomplish, eliminated one major threat to this settlement. Then, we can go after the outlaws on the plains. Or, they will come to us with the Scolipede and his band gone, anticipating our future actions against them. Now, please tell me about your town council.” 

Arya spoke up this time, saying, “The council always has three members. Right now, the member who handles trade is a female Dewott. She is mainly frustrated by wild Pokémon and outlaw presence making it harder for us to do any business with the outside world. The one who handles domestic matters is a female Marowak. She is just worried about the poverty in the town and is, therefore the most annoyed by her own council’s lack of competence. The final member is a male Pignite, who handles militia matters, he is most annoyed by the major outlaw presence on the northern plains.”

Valeria added, “The council can pass votes with a majority, so you just need two of them to agree to vote yes to your proposal. How you plan to make at least two of them agree to your idea is beyond me, however.”

Mewtwo, as their food was brought to the table, said, “Do not worry, I will not use the threat of violence on them. I have good plans for this place and simply cannot have that kind of reputation here. However, I am determined to become the mayor of this village. I will need to get that authority from somewhere.”

**I felt the need to rework Mewtwo’s statement there because the original version sounded a bit too forceful. He would know not to sound too arrogant at this early stage of his plans.**

The group ate their food and, after that, walked to the Village Hall. That building had been built within the ruins of what was thought to be an old human government building of some sort. No one knew exactly what kind, though many believed it had served as a post office. There, they entered the antechamber to the relatively small council chamber. A pair of Cubone, two of the Town’s official watchmons, stood guard at the door to the council chamber. They said, “The meeting will end in a few minutes, then public comments will start.”

Mewtwo smiled and nodded. He responded, “We will wait here, in that case.”

There were four other Pokémon, two of them a couple acting as a group, waiting for public comments to start. When the meeting ended and the doors opened, Arya, taking the initiative, told the Guards, “We will actually go last. Please let all of the others go before us.”

The rest of Arya’s group nodded and the other four Pokémon, in three groups, went ahead with their comments. They went inside in the order that the guards had seen them arrive. Mewtwo gave Arya a bit of a smile after she had made her statement to the guards. She just thought, “I really hope we are not throwing in with a bad bet. Mewtwo does seem very smart, though. He should be able to help us out…. We really do need the help. Assuming it works, we should be grateful to him.”

It was not very long until the group of four Pokémon was called into the council’s chamber. Mewtwo reminded all three of his new associates, as they entered, that he was to do the talking. They were there, as locals, for what he called “moral support.”

Mewtwo and the three explorers entered the center of the council chamber. The three members of the village’s council, aforementioned by Arya, surrounded them. The trio of council Pokémon seemed unsure of what to make of Mewtwo as their guards shut the doors to the chamber.

The Dewott began, “Ok, I recognize three of you. Anyway, you may now make your public comments.”

Mewtwo began, “I have been allowed to speak for our little group, you will hopefully see why, shortly. The reason why you do not recognize me, or my species, is that I am a Legendary Pokémon. These three local explorers recently released me from an old human facility.”

Mewtwo watched as the three council members looked somewhat surprised, none of them likely expected to meet a Legendary Pokémon in their lifetimes. He soon continued, “Now, down to business. I have both been informed of and personally observed your settlement’s condition. It could be worse, but it is very precarious. To add, it seems like you three cannot or will not do much to fix, or at least to improve, your home’s situation.” 

The Pignite seemed irritated at this point and responded, “Well, what do you plan to do about our problems yourself? Just criticizing us will not actually solve anything.”

**That is true. Of course, Mewtwo has a plan in mind as usual.**

Mewtwo gave another chuckle and said, “I have a major proposition for all of you. I plan to lead my team here over to the ancient warehouse where the wild Scolipede Alpha lairs. If my expedition fails, then, even if we return alive, you owe me nothing for the moment. However, if we secure the warehouse and its contents for the village, thus hopefully securing the village’s western border…”

The Marowak interjected, “What sort of reward are you asking for, assuming that you complete the task you have set up for yourself and your allies?”

Mewtwo finished, “You three will agree to step down to advisory roles, at best and make me the sole mayor of the village. The reason for this being that I will have been able to remove a threat to the village’s security that you three could never remove. Therefore, I should be able to deal with the outlaws to the north more effectively. Your village is in a desperate spot. In order to thrive, or even survive, it needs to be able to remove both Scolipede and the nearby outlaws. So, what do you say?”

Pignite responded, “This is ludicrous! We can’t trust ANYONE to run this village on their own. We cannot make this deal. Even if he pulls it off, the outlaws to the north are the much bigger problem. Deal with them, and then I will listen to your proposal, or at least consider listening.”

**Someone needed to stand in Mewtwo’s way. Still, we will see just how well that goes.**

Mewtwo did not seemed moved in any way by the Pignite’s speech as he waited for the other two to react to his proposition.

Marowak thought for a moment and then said, “We have not been able to do much for our home in our current capacity. I would be willing to accept the deal as long as I could retain a strong amount of authority over many fundamentally domestic matters. Given you succeed, of course.”

Mewtwo rapidly responded, “In exchange for you voting yes to my proposal, I will be willing to place you as the head of a village planning committee once I am declared mayor.”

**Mewtwo is the kind of character more than willing to make deals. He sees others as useful, as long as they are competent and loyal.**

Pignite’s jaw dropped. He glared at Marowak as Dewott thought about what was going on. She sighed and said, “The warehouse would allow us to store trade goods. However, we need to drive off or otherwise stop the outlaw gang on the plains in order to make trade with nearby tribes and towns safer. I will agree to this. But I will want us to take action against the plains outlaws as soon as you have a plan for that. Assuming, of course, you defeat Scolipede. Then, lastly, I will want to continue to personally work on trade-focused matters if you become mayor.”

Mewtwo openly smiled and said, “Done and done.”

Pignite shouted at his fellow council members, “You two give up too easily! If they fail, this will prove to have been a huge waste of our time!”

Marowak then banged her bone like a gavel and said, “We shall now take a vote on this matter. I vote Aye to the new proposition.”

**I like the bone-gavel bit…**

Pignite Voted “Nay.” He did so in a very loud and enthusiastic manner.

**That was easy to see coming.**

Dewott voted “Aye.” However, she still did so with a slight bit of reluctance.

Marowak said, “The aye’s have it. The proposal has been accepted.”

As Pignite stormed out of the room through a back door, Mewtwo responded, “I thank you all for giving me this chance. I do not plan on letting this village down in any capacity. We will, all four of us, set out for our destination tomorrow morning. It is only on the villages outskirts, from what I have been told.”

Dewott and Marowak nodded as Mewtwo and his associates left. Once they all had left the Village Hall, Mewtwo quickly announced, “We will gather here tomorrow in the morning. Spend the rest of the day making preparations. We will be making a beeline for Scolipede. We will try to avoid any of his patrols, before we reach him. Bringing him down will ideally end the wild threat in that area.”

Arya asked Mewtwo, as he and Brutus were about to leave, “Do you plan on keeping all of your promises to the two village council members who voted in favor of your deal?”

Mewtwo simply responded, “Yes I do, their limited expertise in their respective fields will prove helpful later on, I hope. Also, on the practical side, I would not want them trying to retake their old power once I become mayor. They would have reason to if I betrayed them. Civil wars are never good, as the humans learned far too late.”

**My other prequel story, Ruination, goes into detail about the civil war that ended the human race in this setting.**

The group then split up to make preparations for the next day’s expedition. The three explorers hoping that Mewtwo was as good in a fight as he was with words.


	3. The Warehouse Raid

The next morning, Mewtwo and his new allies met up in the village square. Arya had walked over below an airborne Valeria. Brutus arrived just behind Mewtwo, who was floating about a foot off the ground.

Once all four Pokémon had met, Mewtwo began, “Alright, everyone is here. Today, we are off to vanquish the wild Scolipede! We should discuss some battle strategy as we march to the western outskirts of this settlement.”

Brutus, who was also interested in discussing the subject, said, “Normally, Arya stays in back and snipes enemies with Ember, or uses Confuse Ray to mess with more dangerous target’s minds. She uses roar on enemies only if they get too close to her. As for me, I use Mud-Slap at a medium distance, but prefer to close with my enemies and strike them with Metal Claw or Head Butt. I also normally try to distract enemies who might attack my allies and make them attack me. Often that does not end well for me, though.”

**Brutus is the classic “Tank” sort of character. He can take more damaged than he can probably dish out.**

Valeria suddenly asked, “Mewtwo, what would you have said or done if the village’s council had refused to give your proposition a chance?”

Mewtwo looked up at her and responded, “Well, to be honest, if your council would have absolutely refused to give me at least two votes, then I would have ‘gone to the people.’ What I mean by that is that I would have made the effort to start a campaign to convince the townsfolk that the council is too incompetent to govern their own territory and that they should be replaced. If that plan also truly failed, then I would have no realistic way to become the mayor of this village. In that case, I would probably have been forced to find some other place in need of my assistance. I would have to see if they would be more willing to listen to reason.”

Valeria nodded, seeming satisfied for the time being. Arya also added, “As for Valeria, she normally swoops in and out of fights, trying to Peck and Metal Claw at our foes until they drop. However, the warehouse may restrict her maneuverability. She will probably have to stick to the floor this time.”

Valeria quickly added, “I can help Brutus to protect Arya in the back. We should be fine… We have been so far.” 

Mewtwo thought for a moment and then said, “As for me, I have knowledge of both a distance and a melee range Psychic Type attack. My ability to float above the ground might prove helpful as well. I think that, especially against the Scolipede himself, you all should follow me into combat. I can resist more attacks than any of you likely can, so I should fight in the front. Brutus will go in behind me, then Valeria, who will try to use her speed to protect our flanks. Arya will bring up the rear.”

**Say what you want about Mewtwo, at least he was willing to get his hands dirty and risk himself in combat. That might have changed once he had control over a larger force and needed to be behind the lines more often. However, he knew his own power level well enough to know he would have to risk himself in order to make his plans come to fruition.**

The three explorers all agreed to Mewtwo’s battle plan. As the group neared the ancient warehouse, Mewtwo turned to his three cohorts and mentioned, “You know, once we complete this mission, or at least after we stop those plains outlaws, I really should learn more about you three. I would like to know what drives all of you.”

**So that he can best gain their loyalty, of course.**

Brutus looked a bit confused as Arya shouted, “I see some Grimer in the distance. They look to be guarding the way inside.” 

Mewtwo took a good look at the Grimer and said, “There are four of them. The two in the back look more alert and tougher than the ones in the front. They are possibly using the frontal pair as fodder for intruders. We need to drop them all relatively fast so that they do not successfully call for backup. We really do not want to get swarmed before we even enter the warehouse.”

Brutus looked sort of sad. He enjoyed fighting many enemies at once, especially Poison Types. That sort of foe would have trouble harming him anyway.

Mewtwo then ordered, “Brutus, the two of us will rush their frontline and try and drop the weaklings there. Arya, Valeria support us as best as you can.”

Before the Grimer could react, Mewtwo glided towards them with blinding speed. He used Psycho Cut to impale one of the frontline targets, knocking him out in a single strike.

Brutus rushed at the other Grimer and then used one of his frontal claws to send a Mud Slap careening into his foe’s face. Valeria, seeing that one of the frontline Grimer was still conscious, flew forward with Arya right behind her. Valeria used Sand Attack to partially blind one of the two Grimer in the back.

Arya took cover behind Valeria as they both advanced and used an Ember to render the injured Grimer grunt unconscious.

The pair of remaining Grimer quickly moved up to attack. One of them used a Mud Slap on Brutus. He recoiled back in pain, as his face was now plastered with mud.

**I honestly enjoy using the word “plastered.” I often use that word to talk about sweat on my body when I work out too hard.**

The last standing Grimer then breathed a small blast of Poison Gas at Mewtwo. The attack got lucky and connected with the hovering Pokémon, but barely seemed to stagger him.

Mewtwo looked into the eyes of the Grimer who had badly damaged Brutus. He eyes glowed as he shouted, “Faint!” Using the move Confusion, he attacked his enemy’s mind and caused the weak-willed Grimer to fall unconscious.

As for the final Grimer, he turned to flee and was struck by a Mud Slap used by an enraged Brutus. Valeria rushed in and used a Metal Claw to tear a gash into his gooey body. Finally, Arya ran in behind her comrades and used a second Ember to finish off the last Grimer. 

Mewtwo took a single, deep breath and said, “Well, other than the unexpected amount injury to Brutus, that fight was a success, I would say. Once I become mayor I will see about procuring more supplies for us, I think we may have to go on another expedition like this in the near future. To deal with the plains outlaws, of course.”

The small expedition then entered the ancient warehouse. It was rusting in the many places where steel bars had become exposed. Most of its walls were made of concrete. The group passed by many decayed crates and containers. Mewtwo whispered to his three cohorts, “We will search these when we are through with the Scolipede.”

As they continued to advance towards the back of the building, the group rapidly dispatched a few lone, or paired, weaker Poison Type Pokémon. They were either on patrol, actively hunting for intruders, or simply walking from one part of the warehouse to another.

It was not very long until they reached a “clearing” at the back of the warehouse. On top of a throne made from what mostly appeared to be junk was a single male Scolipede. A pair of Venipede flanked him. As the group entered the “throne room” a third Venipede snuck around and blocked the way out for the expedition.

Scolipede crawled down from his throne and then said, “It has been quite a long time since intruders have entered my domain. This place is where I rule, outsiders! Now that you have entered this place, your defeat will have to serve as an example for all those nearby who would trespass in this place! Honor guards, help me kill them!”

**Yeah, this guy has quite the ego. He is about to eat those words…**

As Scolipede finished his sentence Mewtwo shouted, “Each of you take a minion, thankfully two of you are Steel Type and the other one is Fire Type!”

**Like I said before, Mewtwo has an encyclopedic knowledge of Pokémon.**

Mewtwo took his place directly in front of Arya this time. He floated up to the Scolipede. He then took his Mega-Stone and grinned as he Mega-Evolved into Mega-Mewtwo (X). As Scolipede looked confused, Mewtwo blasted him with a Confusion attack straight to his brain.

**This may the story of mine in which Mega-Evolution appears the earliest. Mewtwo’s presence from chapter one probably explains that.**

Brutus charged a Venipede with his Metal Claw, injuring the foe. Valeria did the same thing to her target using her Peck move.

Arya whirled around and was confronted with a smirking Venipede. She backed up into the space that Mewtwo had left and breathed an Ember into her foe. The successful attack dramatically weakened him.

The Venipede fighting Brutus and Valeria both used Screech on their targets, trying to lower their defenses as much as possible.

The enemy targeting Arya launched a Poison Sting at her, which she evaded. He rushed up closer to her and then banked to Arya’s left. 

As all of that was happening, the Scolipede shouted, “No more mind tricks! See what a real warrior can do!” He reared up and then used Steamroller to charge into Mewtwo, and then Arya. His third minion was now right next to him. Mewtwo was glad that he had Mega-Evolved and Arya had been saved from fainting only by her inherent resistance. She was not in good shape.

**“Mind Tricks” was totally a Star Wars reference. Not sure if it was intentional or not. However, I am declaring it one now.**

As Brutus and Valeria kept up their attacks on their foes, Mewtwo rushed the Scolipede in midair and impaled him with a devastating Psycho Cut. Arya used her Roar to launch her enemy Venipede into a solid container. He fainted from the sudden impact.

Scolipede then, as his minions kept fighting Brutus and Valeria, fired a Poison Sting into Mewtwo.

Mewtwo easily withstood the hit and then he glared deeply into Scolipede’s eyes. He angrily shouted, “Time for you to go down!” Mewtwo used yet another Confusion attack to bring Scolipede crashing down by blasting his mind into submission.

Arya rushed forward and sniped the Venipede whom Valeria was fighting with an Ember, fainting him. Brutus struck his opponent with a Head Butt and Valeria charged over to conclude the battle by knocking out the last foe with a Peck.

**That was pretty convenient, timing wise. The first “boss” of this story has been defeated.**

Mewtwo looked down at Arya and looked a bit concerned. He said to her, “You look hurt this time. Go over to your comrades so that they can protect you while I search the area. When that Scolipede wakes up, I will want to speak with him.”

Arya gave Mewtwo a grateful smile and ran over to the barely scratched Brutus and Valeria as Mewtwo began looking through the items in the warehouse.

After what felt like a couple of hours, Mewtwo said, “Ok, we have a lot of junk that can be used as scrap metal and fuel for fires. We do not seem to have any real high technology here…wait a second.”

Mewtwo hovered over to a crate off in the far-right corner of the room, which had some metal bands sticking out of it. He looked inside of it and shouted, “Jackpot!”

**He seems excited about something…**

As Arya and Valeria looked curiously over at Mewtwo, Brutus kept his eyes on the fainted Scolipede. Brutus had spent the last around two hours dragging the three unconscious Venipede over to where their master’s body had hit the floor. Mewtwo then started pulling a number of collars and connected cuffs out of the crate and said, “These are what are called ‘Power Inhibitors.’ When worn by most Pokémon, they suppress the ability to use moves. This allows the Pokémon to be taken captive effectively. With these, we can allow our society to detain prisoners with far less risk to those guarding them. I bet I can get a few of these working pretty quickly.”

**This begins to explain why the Imperium had access to Power Inhibitors in Wake of Humanity.**

Arya asked, “So, what do we do with the Poison Types? Fortunately, I think that any remaining enemies are too afraid of Scolipede to enter his throne room. We are safe here, for now.”

Mewtwo responded, “Well, we allow Scolipede to wake up. Then, while he is weak, we negotiate with him. If he refuses, then he will face… some degree of severe consequences.”

Brutus clearly looked like he preferred the option where Scolipede received severe consequences. Valeria was told by Mewtwo to fly around the warehouse to search for any other Power Inhibitors that she could safely locate.

**I like the little moments that elaborate on Brutus’s character. Also, Mewtwo meant death when he talked about “severe consequences.”**

Around the time when Valeria returned, and reported there being a couple of smaller inhibitor crates in the building, Scolipede began to stir. With his allies watching the trio of Venipede very carefully, Mewtwo floated up to his fallen enemy and placed a foot on his chest, hard.

Scolipede looked up at Mewtwo and groaned, “You won the battle. Now, you can kill me. I have been humiliated in front of my followers.”

Mewtwo sighed and responded, “You are thinking a bit too simplistically. We won, but your life would be too basic of a thing for me to take. I want your service. In exchange for your life, you and your Pokémon will be allowed to stay here. However, you will have to allow myself, my followers who you see with me now, or anyone who has documentation signed with the name Mewtwo, to enter this place and take what they want from it. Also, if we call upon your aid for any external conflicts, we would expect that you would come to help us.”

**Why kill an enemy when you can make them an ally?**

Scolipede groaned again and responded, “I would no longer be the ruler of my own domain!”

Mewtwo muttered something under his breath and said, “You are right. Normally when I negotiate, I try to make deals fairer for my partner. However, you did try to kill my compatriots and I. So, I will ask you my question again. Will you accept an alliance between Hillcrest Village and whatever you call your domain? If you renege on this deal after it is made, then you will be driven away from here, at the absolute minimum. You can still live in your home and have some control over how things go in it, but you will answer to me since I have defeated you.”

Scolipede sighed heavily and then, as Mewtwo nodded, he declared, “I will admit that I do not want to die. I shall admit defeat. Mewtwo, I assume that is your name, you have won our battle fairly. I will now serve you, as a vassal. Whatever you shall need from me, I will see it done as best as I can. Those who serve me will soon know that they now serve you.”

**A creature like him mainly thinks in terms of force. That was what allowed Mewtwo to win his allegiance by beating him down. That kind of reminds me of recruitment in the actual PMD games, come to think of it.**

Mewtwo then shook one of Scolipede’s front legs and allowed him to stand up. The defeated looking insect-like Pokémon said, still sounding humiliated “My lord, you may now leave here in peace.”

Mewtwo grinned and said, “Thank you, if everything goes as I plan it, you will not regret your decision. Now, we will be taking as many inhibitors with us as possible as we leave. We will send Pokémon for the others soon. The Pokémon we send will need to return to us, unharmed.”

Scolipede nodded, as his Venipede hid behind him in awe of their new master. 

Arya’s group picked up as many inhibitors as they could and then put them in bags. They then left the warehouse without being attacked again.

The group, seeing as though it was still only the afternoon, made a beeline for the Village Hall after dropping off the inhibitors at Brutus’ home. They had some important news to bring to the Village Council.

**We will have to see how they react…**


	4. The New Mayor’s Ascendance

The successful expeditionary group, having defeated the wild Scolipede and his servants, marched into the Hillcrest Village Hall. The same duo of Cubone guards from before recognized the foursome from the previous day. They said, clearly a bit surprised, “You four are back?”

Mewtwo quickly responded, “Yes we have. Call your three council members to the council chamber as soon as possible. We have succeeded in our objective.”

The two, still moderately surprised, Cubone quickly ran to go find the offices of the Village’s Council members and bring them to the chamber at the center of the building. Within the next hour, the council was hastily gathered to hear the expedition’s report.

Mewtwo, along with Arya, Valeria and Brutus stood in the center of the chamber. Marowak, Dewott and Pignite were at their respective podiums. Mewtwo began, “Council members, it is time that you alert your citizens that I will be assuming command of this village. Scolipede has been defeated. Not only that, but he is now my first vassal. In exchange for nominal control over his warehouse, he now must answer to me.”

**Now, Mewtwo is becoming a bit bolder. He has achieved his first real victory.**

Pignite interjected, “If you did do this, then you accomplished your end of the deal. A deal that I never agreed to. However, how can you prove it?”

As Dewott, Marowak and Mewtwo’s own cohorts looked over to him, he nodded at all of them and responded, “For one, I have my three companions here as witnesses. They entered the warehouse with me and we fought the wild Pokémon inside together. Also, at Brutus’ home, we have the first wave of spoils from the expedition. All of that ancient human technology is of a particular kind, which I plan to use later on. Lastly, I have arranged that any Pokémon carrying a document that bears my signature, which I gave Scolipede an example of just before we left, may enter the warehouse and take what they wish. I will want a few local Pokémon, with the proper documentation, to go to the warehouse and retrieve any relevant human technology they can find. They can also take any helpful items and materials that the inhabitants do not desperately need at the moment.”

Pignite angrily asked, “Why did you not drive Scolipede away, if you defeated him? You could have forced his clan out of the warehouse if you wanted to spare him. Also, if we do have some local Pokémon enter the warehouse, you will not be made mayor until after they return safely. Finally, at least one of your comrades must go with them. I insist on both of these counts!”

As all eyes were on him, Mewtwo responded, “I will agree to both of them. Brutus, you are a tough fellow. Lead the townsfolk to the warehouse with the right papers, tomorrow. DO NOT try to instigate anything and you should be able to return safely. If any trouble occurs, then we will return in force. We will put Scolipede down, permanently this time, if he violates our agreement!”

Brutus nodded his understanding as Mewtwo then continued, “Arya, Valeria, I would appreciate you two helping me carry the inhibitors to the place where you found me. I will use the supplies there to start fixing them. Also, Pignite, if we had driven Scolipede away, he would either be our problem in the future again. Either that, or he would become someone else’s problem.”

**Both good points. Scolipede’s band were the first Pokémon “incorporated” into what would become the Imperium. Mewtwo always preferred to expand his society with vanquished foes rather than kill them or drive them away.**

Pignite recoiled back a bit as a realized how ill thought out his earlier statement had been. Mewtwo finished, “In two days, I would like the council to meet. If Brutus and the locals who went with him returned without incident, then you must uphold your end of the deal. I will become the new mayor. As the mayor, the two if you who supported the deal will receive your new positions, and we will move on to taking down the outlaw gang that is occupying the nearby plains. For now, I bid you three goodbye.”

Pignite left quickly as the council meeting was adjourned. The whole expedition then traveled to Brutus’ home, where they picked up the old inhibitors. Brutus was instructed to gather at least three willing local Pokémon for tomorrow’s trip while Mewtwo, Arya and Valeria all took the inhibitors to the ruins where Mewtwo had been found.

It was not long until Mewtwo found a toolbox and was, with the help of the facility’s re-activated computer, able to get to work on the inhibitors. Mewtwo seemed to understand the workings of all the old human devices he had encountered very well and, by transferring electrical power from the facility to a repaired pair of inhibitor cuffs, he was able to power them on. The cuffs glowed slightly and briefly as they powered on.

Arya then asked Mewtwo, as he began to work on more pairs of cuffs, “Mewtwo, your plan has gone quite well so far, but what do you plan to do about the plains outlaws? They probably outnumber the number of fighting Pokémon in our village. Once they hear that we have dealt with Scolipede, they will want to knock us out preemptively.”

Mewtwo, still working as he talked, responded, “Well, Arya, once I am declared mayor, we are going to visit another nearby human installation. That one should contain some help for us. We should not need to do any fighting there. My clearance should work fine to get us in. As for the gang of criminals, we will have Scolipede and his fighters help us, and use every Pokémon we can from your village… look, I will have a more complete plan once I know more. I will say, though, that once we win we will need to make an example out of the outlaw’s leader. Not necessarily a lethal one, but an example. That is what these cuffs are for.”

Arya nodded as Mewtwo was, by then, done repairing his third set of inhibitor cuffs. After Mewtwo repaired what seemed like another eight to ten sets of inhibitors of varied sizes, he said, “Ok, I used the same procedure on all of these devices. They should all work again. But, we will need to test them. Arya, would you mind helping me with something?”

Arya stepped forward as Valeria warily watched, Arya asked, “Those… things…do they hurt when you put them on?”

**That is a good question…**

Mewtwo responded, “No, from what I know they do not create any painful sensations in the wearer. Trust me, if I believed they would hurt you, I would find someone else to test them on.”

**Was he being nice to Arya, or just manipulative? At this stage, it could have been either or both?**

Arya then looked back at Valeria, whom she knew cared about her, she said, “His plans have all worked so far.” Arya stepped farther and allowed Mewtwo to bind her front two ankles with the cuffs.

Arya felt a strange weakening feeling wash over her as soon as she was cuffed. She tried to walk around, but found it harder with her front legs chained. She said, “I feel something, but it is certainly not pain.”

As Valeria began to relax, seeing that Arya was in no danger, Mewtwo took a small plate of scrap metal and mentally levitated it within a few feet of Arya, he then ordered, “Arya, be a good young lady and use an Ember to burn a hole in that plate for me.”

**He was probably using mental levitating just in case the cuffs did not work. He did not want to get singed, even though Arya’s Ember would not hurt him much.**

Arya nodded and then tried to breathe an Ember. However, she felt her inner energy dampened and not a spark of fire could emanate from her mouth.

Mewtwo then took one of a number of keys from one of the bags and said, “I think that it is time for these to come off.” He then knelt down and unlocked Arya’s restraints.

As Valeria looked moderately relieved, Mewtwo re-levitated the metal plate with his mind and said, “Now, Arya, please do as I previously asked.”

Arya, now freed from her inhibitors, was almost effortlessly able to fire an Ember into the plate. A large hole was left in the center where the pulse of intense heat had collided with it.

Mewtwo grinned, and said, “Ladies, the test is complete. The inhibitors should work on any other standard Pokémon that they will fit on. As you two should be able to imagine, a Pokémon with no moves is not much of a threat to Pokémon with them. The inhibitors should also physically weaken Pokémon with enhanced strength, such as many Fighting Types, when they wear them.”

Arya and Valeria nodded and Valeria asked, “So, we just need Brutus to be successful in his trip to the warehouse tomorrow?”

Mewtwo responded, “Yes, I will not go personally. If I am to have authority, others will need to be able to project it for me.”

Arya then, after thinking for a moment, added, “You intend to use these inhibitors to capture the outlaw’s leader, don’t you?”

**It seemed obvious based on what he said before. However, he did not state his intent directly.**

Mewtwo smiled at Arya and responded, “Of course, you are a smart one. I think I did hint at that before, though. Cut off the head, and the body dies. My plan will require that we find the outlaw’s boss and defeat them. Ideally, we will take them in alive.”

Valeria then asked, “Why take the outlaws leader alive?”

Mewtwo explained, “They may know information about the area that will be of use later. I don’t just plan to run this place for the duration of the conflict with that gang, after all. Also, taking a powerful foe as a humiliated prisoner can be a great propaganda tool. To put it simply, it should help boost our villager’s confidence about their home and its future. Maybe we could even parade our prisoners through the streets…”

**He really is a confident long-term planner…**

Mewtwo soon decided he had talked enough and got back to work. Valeria and Arya were dismissed soon after and allowed to return to their home. Both of them, after the day’s events, felt more confident than before that backing Mewtwo had been a sound decision to make.

The next day, Arya and Valeria had spent most of the day resting at home. They both wondered what would become of Brutus’ second expedition. At a couple hours past midday, they heard a knock on their door and then, Brutus’s voice shouting, “It’s me, let me in.”

Valeria, who knew that was how he always came to the door, opened the door for Brutus. The Aron then walked inside the small house. Brutus was almost uncharacteristically happy as he said, “Me and the three workers went over to the warehouse, where we picked up as many of those inhibitors and as much other valuable looking human stuff as we could. Mewtwo has moved our loot to the facility where we found him now. We showed the Poison Type guards Mewtwo’s signature and they let us in! The plan really worked!”

Arya smiled and declared, “The council has their proof now. Let’s get to the Village Hall, fast!”

Brutus added, “Mewtwo wants us to meet him over there ASAP!”

Valeria smirked, “I will just fly over. You two can meet me when you arrive.”

Valeria walked out of the house and then took off into the air as Arya, followed by the much slower Brutus ran after her.

When they reached the Village Hall and Valeria landed, Mewtwo was awaiting them, he said, “Great, we are all here. Now, I have a new title to claim.”

Valeria sternly added, “And, we will soon make a plan to defeat the gang on the plains.”

Mewtwo nodded and, as they were entering the village hall, responded, “I will demand any and all information on the gang’s encampments and leadership when I am declared mayor.”

Arya could not help but feel excited by what was going on. She was a part of a movement to change her community for the better, and more importantly, help improve the lives of its residents.

**I probably mentioned this in an earlier re-release. However, while Arya was at first intended to be a selfish creature. Her personality was later changed to make her more genuinely well-intentioned. That stayed in her later appearances, including my crossover story, Convergence.**

The four Pokémon entered the center of the council chamber where Dewott, Marowak and a very defeated looking Pignite stood behind their podiums. Marowak began to proceedings by saying, “We now convene here, as the elected council of Hillcrest Village, to concede our power to the Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo.”

Marowak was actually reading from a script that Mewtwo had previously given her. She continued, “We will now take the formality of a final vote, only requiring majority rule, to declare Mewtwo the new Mayor of Hillcrest Village.”

**For some reason, I found the script thing funny when I re-read it. It actually seems kind of scary in retrospect. Mewtwo does seem to love being in control of the situation.**

Dewott and Marowak both looked to each other and, remembering that Mewtwo had upheld his end of the deal, both of them said, “Aye.”

Pignite, feeling his duty to stop a transfer of power he did not agree with, shouted, “Nay.” He then slumped over a bit and sighed deeply, knowing that he had lost.

Mewtwo smiled and said, “I do not plan on making you regret this wise decision.”

Mewtwo then turned to his cohorts, nodded to them in acknowledgement and then looked at Pignite. He then demanded, “You were head of militia matters in this village. You will transfer all information and documents related to the outlaws on the north plains and any other nearby possible threats to me and my comrades, effective immediately!”

Pignite just nodded and then trudged back to go retrieve the documents. Mewtwo then told the remaining council members, “You will get what you wanted from me, but we need to be more secure first. Go out into the town and tell the residents that I am now the sole mayor. This building is still the Village Hall. I will look for the best room I can find for an initial office.”

As Marowak and Dewott left to go fulfill their new assignment, Mewtwo said, to his three cohorts, “Tomorrow, we will travel just to the north of here. It should be only an hour or two. There, we shall hopefully find what I’m looking for. Then, we make a battle plan for dealing with the outlaws.”

Mewtwo’s comrades nodded and he dismissed them for the rest of the day. He advised them to go celebrate. He also said that a new age would soon be coming.

**That’s at least what Mewtwo thought at the time.**


	5. Preparing for Conflict

It was the day after Mewtwo’s ascension to the position of mayor of Hillcrest village had been made official. Arya and Valeria had gone out to the local café the previous evening to celebrate their victory over Scolipede. Brutus, meanwhile, had spent the evening with his other friends.

When the three explorers met with Mewtwo the next day, they learned that he had been issuing some of his first orders as mayor. First, he had ordered that a watch be posted at the entrance to the facility where he had been found. However, the guard was not to enter the bunker without his permission. Also, he had ordered that the small number of remaining town guards locate all available local Pokémon with any significant combat experience and/or the willingness to fight and make them sign a registration list. The new registration was to ensure that when conflict came, the village would be able to rapidly marshal any useable citizens to its defense. Mewtwo also mentioned that he was planning on working on some major peacetime projects once the plains outlaws had been dealt with.

**He wants to know who he can count on to fight for him. Maybe he was even trying to find out could be troublesome if any opposition to his rule arose.**

The three explorers then followed Mewtwo’s lead just to the north of town, where he led them to a new series of human ruins. After traveling through the ruins for quite some time, the group found an area where they opened up. At the end of the open space was an old crumbling, bunker entrance. Mewtwo floated up to it and then tore off a panel. He spent a good ten minutes messing with some wires. Finally, another panel opened and Mewtwo pressed his hand against another scanner. The main door to the bunker then began to rumble open.

Mewtwo smiled and then told the rest of the group, “Stay a good distance behind me. I am the one among us authorized to enter here.”

When Mewtwo floated into the old bunker, lights began to turn on and a male sounding, mechanical voice said, “Welcome to project Phi-double-Sigma bunker… Mewtwo. What are your orders?”

**I honestly do not remember why I called the bunker that. Maybe it will come up later? I doubt it, though.**

Mewtwo grinned back at his allies and then whispered to himself, “Maybe, someday, they will learn why I have this clearance.”

He then spoke up and, in a very authoritative tone, said, “Activate all available bunker resources for my use, also, de-activate all defensive gun turrets until I say otherwise. Scan and authorize the three Pokémon behind me for bunker entry. Finally, engage the backup generators in medium power mode.”

The voice then asked, as a number of digital Pokémon, which Mewtwo identified as varied types of Porygon began to materialize from the walls, “Do you wish to activate Genesect along with all other bunker resources?”

Mewtwo smiled. His response was only one word, “Yes.”

At the very end of the hallway, as more Porygon continued to appear and fly into the hallway over toward Mewtwo to await his orders, a tall bug like Pokémon with purple coloration and what looked like an energy cannon on his back was released from stasis. Genesect scanned the area and then saw Mewtwo. It slowly, but surely, walked over to the floating Legendary and knelt. Genesect said, in a semi-robotic voice, “Mewtwo, I am at your service.”

Arya looked confused and asked, “Who is this? I assume that this creature is going to help us against the outlaws, right?”

Mewtwo nodded and then explained, “This is Genesect. The humans, sort of, made it to serve me as a kind of super-solider Pokémon. It will serve as the center point of our defense of Hillcrest Village. Like me, Genesect is unique. It is the only one of its kind.”

**He is referencing Genesect’s canonical lore as an ancient Pokémon that was revived and modified by Team Plasma.**

Mewtwo then told Genesect, “These three Pokémon are our allies. Do NOT attack them. Now, we are going to take you to a place that we need your help defending. Porygon, I will want your help repairing some inhibitors and other machines at another facility. You are to follow us back to the village and then, I will take you to your new base.”

Mewtwo led the new procession, which included his awed cohorts, four Porygon, two Porygon 2, two Porygon Z and Genesect back to Hillcrest Village.

The Porygon were sent directly to the place where Mewtwo had been uncovered. They began work on repairs immediately after arriving there. Genesect was ordered to watch the northern entrance to Hillcrest Village for any outlaw activity.

**The Porygon do not need any sleep or food. They can work pretty much as long as they need to.**

It was a week later, when Mewtwo, Brutus, Arya and Valeria were all in the basement of the Village Hall. A couple of Porygon had managed to use a repaired generator initially found in the warehouse to get some ancient electric lights working in the building. That had made illuminating the basement much easier. Mewtwo was looking down at a map of the area, with the outlaw’s supposed positions marked on it.

Valeria spoke up to say, “Based on my recent scouting attempts, the plains outlaws have an encampment here…” Valeria used a wing to point to where a series of huts had been marked on the map.

Arya chimed in, “We know that they are mobilizing for something pretty big very soon. Our scouting shows that they are moving their Pokémon south, towards our village. They seem to have become aware that we have dealt with Scolipede.”

Brutus added, “I think that someone might be feeding them information. You know, the outlaws probably have a spy in our village.”

A male voice that nobody recognized suddenly said, “You are somewhat correct, Brutus.”

**That must have been quite spooky…**

A Duskull began to emerge from the one of the room’s walls and the four Pokémon recoiled back, all ready for combat.

The Duskull quickly said, “I actually do not want to fight you all. Like Mewtwo here, I am fond of making deals. If you will allow me to present myself fully, then maybe we can do business with each other.”

**He sure seems to know quite a bit…**

Mewtwo quickly assumed his usual leadership role and asked, “What do you want? More importantly, who are you?”

The Duskull responded, “My name is Cassius and I officially work for Artemisia the Braixen. She is the leader of the plains outlaws; in case you did not know. Artemisia assigned me to spy on you after she became aware that you had made Scolipede your vassal. Your actions stopped any chances of an alliance between her gang and his followers. I have used my considerable skills in stealth in order to follow your ascent to the position of mayor and your retrieval of that creature you call Genesect.”

Arya then stepped forward and asked Cassius, “What do you want from us?”

Cassius responded, “What the other outlaws do not know, is that I am fully aware that their lifestyle has no real goal or productive end to it. I see your operation as going somewhere and I want in. I am willing to betray Artemisia to your forces, in exchange for a pardon from you.”

**He reminds me of Zane’s new lease on life when he appears in Frontier of Chaos.**

Mewtwo smiled and said, “I like your forward thinking, Cassius. If there is a way that you can get this Artemisia to be at the outlaw’s camp with minimal guards and you are willing to assist us in defeating them, then you will have your pardon… and perhaps more.”

Valeria gave Mewtwo a concerned look and then added, “Of course, do not expect to get away with betraying us. Stop spying on us now and do not tell Artemisia anything of our strategy for the battle to come!”

Brutus added, “If you want to help us. you will have to find out how to get her to be at her base camp, relatively unprotected, by yourself.”

Cassius nodded his entire body and responded, “I will simply tell her that I have learned that you four are coming to attack the camp and capture it from the flank and that she and her two Meditite, who are her personal bodyguards, should stay there to hold it as a trap for you four. I will underestimate how well defended the Village is to her and not mention Genesect. That way, your main force will stop the outlaw’s main force and I will be with Artemisia to help you defeat her when the time comes. Goodbye for now.”

**Cassius, like Mewtwo, seems to be good at coming up with plans quickly. Also, I always find it amusing when a Pokémon character nods their entire body.**

As Cassius disappeared, back into the wall, Arya shouted, “You better be being honest with us.”

Mewtwo said, after Cassius was hopefully gone, “We should watch ourselves more carefully from now on. Also, before we engage the battle with the outlaws, we need one more thing…someone to command Genesect in my absence. I will want to be there to capture Artemisia and her bodyguards personally.”

The next morning, Mewtwo had sent out a request to Scolipede to send himself as well as some of his best fighters, to come aid the village against Artemisia’s outlaws. He had also ordered the town watch to collect the strongest local Pokémon that were not part of his inner circle to meet in the Village Square at noon that day.

Once the locals were gathered in the square, Mewtwo, his trio of cohorts and Genesect looked over a small number of local Pokémon.

Mewtwo told the assembled locals, “I will make this simple, all of you will be fighting to protect this place from the lawless criminals north of us tomorrow. However, today I need only one of you. That Pokémon will assume temporary command of my Genesect here for the duration of the battle. I will be away with my strike team, trying to apprehend the outlaw’s leader. I need to designate one of you to command Genesect while I am away.”

**I think that it is time to introduce another important character…**

Most of the Pokémon who had been assembled looked too intimidated by the imposing and unnatural-looking Genesect to step forward. After an awkward and silent moment, a male Machop stepped forward. The Machop looked Mewtwo in the eyes and said, “Sir, my name is Geoffrey. I have lived in this village all of my life and I would consider it a great honor if you would allow me to lead your forces in the battle against the outlaws to our north.”

**Well, there’s Kyla’s future father!**

Mewtwo looked around for anyone else who wished to step forward. Brutus then mentioned, “Sir, Geoffrey is a very honorable kid. He really loves this village and he has always believed we could do better than we have.”

Valeria added, “I actually second that. I do not know him as well as Brutus does, but he has always been a strong Hillcrest patriot. Also, according to Brutus, who knows that kind of thing well, he is a strong fighter.”

Arya did not know Geoffrey personally, having only heard of him as a friend/acquaintance of Brutus’ before. However, hearing Valeria vouch for him, she felt like he would have to be a good choice for the mission ahead.

Mewtwo simply nodded, pointed to Geoffrey and said to Genesect, “This is Geoffrey. Tomorrow, in battle, you will follow his orders. Of course, as long as they do not go against my orders.”

Genesect saluted Mewtwo and responded, “Yes sir. I will follow the orders of Geoffrey tomorrow in battle.”

Geoffrey said, “Thank you, Brutus and Valeria, for the votes of confidence. Also, of course, thank you Mayor Mewtwo for allowing me this opportunity to serve my community.”

Arya told Geoffrey, “Good luck out there.”

Geoffrey nodded and saluted her as Mewtwo dismissed the other villagers and then took his inner circle back inside the Village Hall. Once inside the Village Hall, they went over the plans for their route around the main battle to the outlaw’s camp one more time.

**It seems worth mentioning, as I did in the Wake of Humanity Author’s Cut, that Arya and Geoffrey’s names are NOT based off of the characters from the TV show Game of Thrones. I came up with them without thinking of that series.**

The next morning, Scolipede and nine other Poison Type Pokémon had arrived and were waiting just north of Hillcrest Village. Mewtwo ordered Geoffrey to lead Genesect and the other defenders to join with Scolipede and hold the line at the northern outskirts of Hillcrest. Mewtwo had shared his backup plan with his inner circle and the former Village Council. If the outlaw’s somehow broke through the villager’s lines in a significant way, then Pignite, who was still bitter about Mewtwo being the new mayor, would lead an evacuation of the village’s civilians to the ancient facility where Mewtwo had been found. There, the Porygon would help them hold that place as a last resort. It was hoped that if the evacuation became necessary, that the outlaws would take enough losses that they could be stopped at the facility with the help of the Porygon. However, Mewtwo believed strongly that the evacuation would not be necessary. He had planned carefully for this battle.

**Mewtwo may be overconfident sometimes. However, he at least knows how to make a backup plan just to be on the safe side.**

After all of the forces were readied for the defense of Hillcrest Village’s frontline, Mewtwo, Arya, Valeria and Brutus all set off around the outlaw’s flank to target their base camp, and their leader.


	6. The Battle of Hillcrest Village

Arya, Mewtwo, Valeria and Brutus had left Hillcrest Village, where they had left Geoffrey and Genesect to command the village’s defense, behind them. They were taking a pre-planned route around the outlaw’s right flank to attack their base camp.

As Mewtwo floated at the head of the strike team, keeping himself alert for any foes, Arya asked, “I was wondering, what will we do if this Cassius betrays us? What if he was actually sent by Artemisia to make a fake deal with us and lead us into a trap?”

Mewtwo responded, “Well, Arya, in that case, he still most likely underestimates my strength. The main outlaw force, according to our scouting, only has around twenty Pokémon and should still fall to the combined power of our defenders, Genesect and Scolipede’s small brigade. If this Artemisia is able to outmaneuver us, then she deserves more credit then I think she really does as a commander. We will make a full retreat if we appear to be losing the battle with her for sure.”

Brutus smirked, “Assuming Cassius does help us, we will have an agent already in place and she will be surprised, giving us an edge.”

**Brutus is not that smart. However, he still has solid tactical sense. That would serve him well in his later role…**

Valeria kept looking ahead at the greenish-brown tall grass covered plains. The only reason that she was not currently airborne was because she did not want to be detected by the outlaws before the team reached their base camp. She added, “I just hope that Genesect is as dangerous as it looks.”

Mewtwo simply smiled and responded, “I instructed Geoffrey to focus his defender’s efforts on any foes with Fire Type attacks, they are the ones who could most damage Genesect. Otherwise, it is extremely resistant to damage and will prove quite the asset to our defenders.”

The strike team advanced across the grass-covered. plains for what felt like another two hours. Eventually, they reached the point where they could see the series of huts in the distance, which marked the outlaw’s main camp. Coming at them from the camp were a squad of four Elekid.

Brutus shouted, “They are sending out a small squad to engage us! I think that means we have been spotted.”

Mewtwo calmly took his Mega-Stone out and said, “We will let them come.”

The Elekid formed up into a formation with three in front and one in the back. The one in the back blasted Valeria with a Thundershock. She let out a howl of pain in response. One of the trio in front rushed at Brutus and struck him with a Low Kick, causing him to recoil back in pain. The other two rushed at Mewtwo and used Quick Attacks on him. One missed, the other barely seemed to affect him when it connected.

**These guys seem more effective than earlier enemies. They have already gotten a few good hits in.**

Arya fired an Ember into one of the Elekid attacking Mewtwo. Mewtwo then Mega-Evolved and used his Psycho Cut to drop that same enemy. 

Valeria leapt into the air and quickly dive-bombed the Elekid who had blasted her with a Metal Claw.

Brutus counter attacked his foe with a Mud Slap, injuring the target heavily and getting mud caked over his eyes.

**That is my way of indicating when someone’s accuracy is lowered by that move. It has been since Wake of Humanity.**

Brutus’ target missed this time with a Low Kick, thanks to the mud on his eyes. Valeria took a second Thundershock, but was able to resist fainting from the blasts of electricity. Arya dodged a Quick Attack from the Elekid she was fighting alongside Mewtwo.

Mewtwo then shouted, “We should end this now. They are still much weaker than us!” He focused on the enemy he was fighting with Arya and knocked him out with one use of Confusion.

Arya rushed in to help Brutus and delivered an Ember to down his foe. This allowed Brutus to charge the Elekid Valeria was fighting, the very last one, and finish him off with a Mud Slap.

Arya felt very relieved that she was unscathed as she suggested, “I think we will need to rest a bit, Brutus and Valeria are both quite injured.”

Brutus added, “I can still fight, but Valeria is quite shocked, literally.”

Mewtwo looked slightly annoyed and said, “I am just concerned about why they sent out that squad to engage us. We will slowly begin advancing on their camp. I will take the lead with Arya and Brutus in case another fight becomes necessary.”

The rest of the strike team nodded and they all began to advance across the plains again. The four Pokémon did not encounter any more resistance until they reached the camp itself. Upon entering the circle of huts, they saw a female Braixen flanked by two Meditite. The two of them were also female. A Duskull, Cassius, emerged from within a nearby tree.

Mewtwo looked at the Braixen and said, “Artemisia, I presume?”

**Even in these circumstances, he can be polite.**

The Braixen nodded and replied, “Yes and I must assume that you are the new mayor of Hillcrest Village. I must commend you, coming here yourself. Leading a team to try a defeat me personally. You even seem to have easily overcome the squad I sent out to test you. No matter, though, your control of Hillcrest will not last very much longer. Once my gang controls the settlement, we will allow trade to re-open in the region, but of course we will get rich off of the money that all merchants passing through will have to pay us. Now, you wanted to fight me. We will not waste any more time chatting.”

Cassius drifted through the air towards a Meditite as both sides prepared to attack. Cassius then said to Artemisia, as his body generated a Night Shade move, “I am afraid that this is my resignation. I have found a new employer and he is standing before you.” Cassius used Night Shade to drastically weaken a Meditite, as Artemisia glared furiously at him.

**Seems like Cassius did plan to help Mewtwo. I think that Artemisia had a right to be furious.**

Arya quickly blasted the same Meditite with an Ember, fainting her.

Brutus and Valeria both charged the other Meditite. They her with Head Butt and Peck, Respectively.

Mewtwo declined to Mega Evolve and Blasted Artemisia’s mind with Confusion. Artemisia responded by looking at her fallen bodyguard and then to Arya, she then sniped Arya with a Psybeam. Arya was seared with psychic energy and screamed in pain as Mewtwo stared daggers into Artemisia. Artemisia simply turned around and fled at full speed shouting, “You have outmaneuvered me. Goodbye, mayor.”

As Brutus and Valeria were dealing with the other Meditite, Mewtwo dashed through the air after the retreating Artemisia, Arya followed him. It was actually Cassius who caught up to Artemisia first. He struck her with a second Night Shade. Artemisia screamed and then backed away from her traitorous former subordinate. Mewtwo rushed her with a Psycho Cut, which she barely dodged.

As Arya watched the scene unfold, running the get into attack range, Artemisia breathed a Flamethrower onto Mewtwo using a stick retrieved from her tail and simply kept running back away from her camp.

Arya then Watched as Cassius used a Leer to weaken Artemisia and Mewtwo backstabbed her with a successful Psycho Cut.

Arya looked up and saw Valeria flying overhead. Valeria shouted down, “We fainted the other bodyguard! Brutus is on his way!”

Arya saw that Artemisia was still trying to escape from Mewtwo. Then, summoning up all of her courage and strength, Arya rushed at Artemisia with a Quick Attack. The physical strike knocked Artemisia’s legs out from under her and caused her to plummet to the ground. She fainted from the expertly aimed strike.

**That was certainly brave of Arya. I thought it would be a good idea to have her get to take down one “boss” enemy. That probably impressed Mewtwo as well.**

As Arya was breathing heavily, Brutus managed to arrive and Valeria landed nearby. Cassius said, “I believe that I have fulfilled my end of our bargain.”

Mewtwo pulled out a pair of inhibitor cuffs and used them to bind Artemisia’s wrists behind her back after flipping her unconscious body over. He responded, “Cassius, you have most certainly done your part. You will get your pardon and will return to Hillcrest with us. I think I will have a future job for you, actually….” He then turned over to Arya and asked her, “Arya, are you ok? She hit you pretty badly.”

Arya replied, “It will wear off. I will survive. Let’s just round up the defeated bodyguards and head home.”

Then strike team returned to the camp, which they promptly looted for Poké and supplies. They then cuffed the two bodyguards and then began to carry them off back to Hillcrest. Mewtwo had Artemisia slung over his back. Arya and Brutus each had a Meditite slung over their backs.

When the strike team returned to the northern outskirts of Hillcrest Village, they that saw Geoffrey was waiting there for them. Geoffrey seemed thrilled to see the strike team’s safe return and enthusiastically told Mewtwo, “Sir, your Genesect performed amazingly. It took on the brunt of the gang’s attack while we focused on the fire wielding foes. Then, Scolipede led his charge in from the left flank and we defeated the outlaws in short order. None of them were able to retreat!”

Mewtwo smiled and nodded to Geoffrey. Then, as they all were returning to the village, he asked, “Geoffrey, you seem to have proven yourself. Now, where are the survivors from the other side? I want you to take our forces and have them round up the unconscious outlaw survivors just north of town and surround them. I have something, or rather someone, I want to show them.”

Geoffrey, without any questioning, responded, “Yes sir, Mr. Mayor.” He went off to spread Mewtwo’s orders.

**That’s Geoffrey for you, he does not question orders often.**

Artemisia and her two Meditite bodyguards were all gagged soon after they woke up. As Mewtwo had ordered, the village’s successful defenders, including Genesect and Scolipede, surrounded where the surviving outlaws had been dragged and waited for them to all wake up. Mewtwo was holding onto one of the arms of the captive Artemisia, who was glaring at him.

When all of the outlaw survivors had woken up, Mewtwo addressed them, saying in a commanding voice, “All of you are the losers in today’s engagement. As you can plainly see, your leader and her closest followers are in our custody. Your plans have failed and you are all at our mercy. However, there is hope for you all yet.”

There were murmurs among the outlaw crowd as they contemplated what Mewtwo meant. None of them tried anything yet. They knew that their leader was now a captive and that their plans had failed. 

Arya, Brutus and Valeria looked up at Mewtwo, wondering what he meant. He then continued, “Your former ally, Cassius, has agreed to join with us. In time, he very well may become a valuable member of our society. I am willing to extend a similar offer to each one of you, in fact. Leave your previous criminal lifestyle, join our society, live under our laws, be incorporated into civilized life and receive your official pardons. However, any of you who refuse our generous offer, or accept the offer and then break our laws knowingly will suffer the same fate as Artemisia here. She and her bodyguards will serve out a sentence of labor for the good of the community that she tried to destroy. And so will any of you who refuse to take a pardon or take one and go back on it later.”

After a moment of silence, Mewtwo calmly finished, “So, what say all of you?”

**He has given them an offer that was hard to refuse.**

Most of the outlaws took the pardons; the three among them who absolutely refused were quickly apprehended and bound with inhibitors by the victorious village watch. Mewtwo instructed Geoffrey to have Genesect take the prisoners away to the most secure place in the village where they would be held until a prison/laborer barracks could be constructed. That evening, after Mewtwo, with some help from Marowak and Dewott, issued out eighteen pardons, including one for Cassius, plans began to be drawn up for a grand celebration for the village’s victory over the plains outlaws.

**That would become the beginning of the Imperium’s version of slavery. They would only use slavery as a sentence for prisoners of war and criminals. They hoped to make prisoners useful rather than just keeping them imprisoned where they would rot and waste resources until their release or death. More on that will be demonstrated later in this story.**


	7. A New Arrangement

It was two days after the victory over the plains outlaws. Arya was inside of her house, having just eaten lunch. Her roommate, Valeria, was off on the other side of town. She was acting as a manager for a new renovation project ordered by the mayor, Mewtwo, the day before. Mewtwo had picked an abandoned human structure to be converted by the town’s free laborers into a prison for the currently captured outlaws and any future captives to be held in. As for the six current prisoners, Brutus had been assigned to lead the guards watching them. This allowed Genesect to be posted north of the village to watch for any incoming dangers.

Arya heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Geoffrey standing before her. He was wearing a purple ribbon with some gold stripes. He said, “Hello, Arya. Mayor Mewtwo has ordered me to tell you that you are too meet with him, in his office immediately. You are not in any sort of trouble, he assures me.”

Arya was a bit confused, but she agreed to follow Geoffrey to the Village Hall. On the way, she asked him, “So are you enjoying your new post as head of home defense?”

**That explains the ribbon. Later on, it will evolve into the beginning of a system of “uniforms.”**

Geoffrey nodded and responded, “Yes, it is a lot of work, but I quite like having old Pignite’s job, but with more capabilities. You know, everything is looking up for us now! Scolipede is now quite confident that his allying with us was a smart decision. Also, Mewtwo’s leadership and our amazing victory in the last battle are the talk of the town.”

Arya nodded and said, “I just wonder where Mewtwo plans to go next with his new authority. I know that he is planning on capturing and securing a nearby abandoned quarry and the ruins we found Genesect in to get us more major building resources. He seems to have a fondness for workable stone.”

**He certainly wants to get to building. He does not want to live in the Ruins of Civilization forever. His mentioned fondness for workable stone will come to define the Imperium’s structures in the days to come. I always intended to give them a Roman Empire sort of aesthetic.**

As the pair approached the Village Hall, Geoffrey added, “Well he mentioned to me, this morning, that he had secured Dewott as the head of a new trade committee. They have been preparing to send runners out to nearby tribes and towns. Also, Marowak is going to lead some of the new construction efforts as head of the local planning committee. They were smart to give up their authority to Mayor Mewtwo. Now, they realize that.”

Geoffrey held the door for Arya as they entered the Village Hall. They, then climbed up the circling stairs to the, newly renovated, top of the building, where Mewtwo had his current office. The renovations on the Village Hall had been done before the battle in order to create an office for the, newly created, position of mayor.

Geoffrey opened the door the Mayor’s office where Mewtwo was sitting behind his desk. He looked up at the duo from a map of the area and then said, “Excellent work, Geoffrey. You are now dismissed. Arya, come in and have a seat.”

Arya did as she was told. She jumped up onto a stool and then sat on her haunches. She then asked, “Sir, why have you called me here? Geoffrey said that you wanted to meet with me personally.”

Mewtwo nodded and reclined back in his chair as Arya looked around the office, the desk and chair had been taken from the facility where they had located Mewtwo. They had then been restored in short order. Mewtwo had populated his office with various other human items. Arya also noticed that he now had his Mega-Stone around his neck on a chain necklace. Mewtwo then spoke, he said, “Arya, as you might know, I have some very big plans for the future. Before I continue, though, everything that I am about to say is between you and me. If, at any time you do not want to hear anymore, just tell me and I will stop talking.”

Arya nodded, wondering what the Mayor was about to tell her.

Mewtwo then said, “My plans do involve giving significant positions of authority to your comrades, Valeria and Brutus. However, you were also there when I was uncovered and released. So, what to do with you? I have an offer for you, Arya. You see… I am in need of a personal assistant. This would be someone… not for paperwork. We would have others employed for that sort of thing. What I want is someone to consult with, to watch my back, to even…confide in would be nice.”

**Seems that even Mewtwo knew that it could be lonely at the top.**

Arya interjected, actually quite surprised, “You want me for this job?”

Mewtwo nodded and added, “Brutus is only smart when it comes to tactical matters, or related things. Valeria is a bit too focused on this Village and of my inner circle, that leaves you. I think you have quite a lot of potential, Arya. You were injured heavily by Artemisia, yet you still followed Cassius and I to make sure that she was arrested successfully. You are actually very brave.”

Arya blushed and replied, “Well, sir, now that I think about it, I guess that it would be an honor to be a Legendary Pokémon’s assistant. But, what are your big plans?”

**That is probably the most important question she asks in the entire story…maybe.**

Mewtwo nodded again and responded, “Brave and smart. Arya, this is the part that we are keeping to ourselves for now. I would truly hate for you, of all Pokémon I have met, to betray me. It would be my word as the mayor against yours if you tried to spread what I am going to tell you. Anyway, I should stop making threats that I do not even like making. My plans are simple. I want to start by building Hillcrest Village into a respectable settlement. A place that will become well reputed and eventually, the envy of the island, or at least our part of it. From there, we will expand our territory. We make new alliances and welcome new Pokémon, wild and civilized, into our fold. Eventually, we unite the island’s Pokémon under one governing body. From there, well, I do not want to plan that far ahead.”

**Does he want to take over the world… of course!**

Arya looked somewhat surprised and asked, “Sir, you are the Mayor of Hillcrest Village now. I genuinely believe that you have, can and will make this village a safer, larger and more prosperous place to live. Why expand outwards? Then again, you kind of mentioned something along those lines when we first met you. Still, though, why?”

Mewtwo’s face took on a more serious look. He looked Arya in the eyes and told her, “Arya, I will not lie to you. I have seen glimpses of what the world has become without humanity and I hate it! Yes, the humans destroyed themselves, but us Pokémon are not doing any better living as barbarians. I want to civilize Pokémon because we deserve a grand civilization. One that will never collapse in on itself! This will be because it will always have the same individual with the burden of ultimate command, myself. As far as I know, I do not see any mortal or Legendary Pokémon trying to unite our disparate elements and end the mindless barbarism that plagues the world today.”

**Now, his true motivations finally begin to come out.**

Arya thought for a moment and then said, “Mewtwo, if your ideal world comes about, then Pokémon will not have to venture out into unsafe territories. They will not have to live in fear of predatory wild Pokémon or amoral criminals. If everyone must live under one set of laws, then there will be no more large-scale conflicts. Maybe we can do better than we have been doing?”

**This being the moment where Arya truly begins to commit to the imperial vision.**

Mewtwo grinned at Arya and added, as he drew something from one of his desk drawers, “It will not be easy, there will be many battles ahead. Also, many Pokémon will have to suffer and maybe even die so that we can create a new world peace. We will have to do things to those who resist us and try to live in barbarism that will not be pleasant.”

Arya saw that Mewtwo had placed a jagged, orange stone on the table. Her eyes grew wide as she knew what it was. Arya then said, “I know that conflict is never easy. In order to create a world with vastly reduced suffering, we will have to punish those who create suffering, or allow it to continue. …Is that a Fire Stone, sir?”

**Arya does want to do what’s best. However, she can have a sort of “ends justify the means worldview.” I would call her Lawful Good, but sometimes misguided.**

Mewtwo nodded and explained, “This is your ‘sign-up bonus’ for becoming my assistant. I bought it from a local shop that deals in rare items, the only one in this settlement right now. It was the last one in stock. Of course, I got a twenty percent mayoral discount. Still, it was not cheap.”

Arya said, as Mewtwo slid it across the table to her, “I will take it. I guess that history has granted me a role to play here.”

**History has its eyes on Arya? I will see if any readers get that reference.**

Mewtwo responded as Arya touched the stone and began to glow, “I am glad that you did not say Arceus. That old legend is a waste of time, in my opinion. Even if that was who created the world, where were they when the humans blew themselves all into the next life?”

**Canonically… exploring the multiverse. That was mentioned in Frontier of Chaos.**

Arya jumped off the stool as she grew drastically. She evolved from Vulpix to Ninetales and stood proudly in front of Mewtwo. Arya then said, “Well, I feel…taller.” She then looked around the office and saw a mirror on the wall, to her left. She walked up to it and examined her new appearance. 

Mewtwo walked up behind her and said, “I think you are ready for your first assignment, Arya. Tonight, when the sun sets, come to the abandoned human watchtower where the watch sometimes does drills. I have ordered them not to use it tonight. I want you to act as the witness to something…important. You should know more of what you are getting into by being my personal assistant.”

Arya nodded at Mewtwo and replied, “Of course, sir. I will be there.”

That evening, Valeria returned from a hard day at work supervising the construction on the new prison. She was surprised to see her roommate’s new evolution. Arya told her, “This was a gift from Mewtwo. I am to be his assistant from now on. He needs my help with something tonight. You should get some rest, you look tired.”

**She does care for her fried. She is not only trying to get out of the house to get to her assignment quicker.**

Valeria nodded and replied, “Well, I am glad that you have a more permanent job. I am not sure what Mewtwo has planned for Brutus and I in the long term? I heard that Dewott sent out runners to two town’s closer to the northern coast of this island to set up new trade negotiations already.”

Arya nodded, and said, “Well, we are on the path to becoming a serious player on this island. Mewtwo says that he will make us the envy of the other settlements and that they will want to ally with us.”

Valeria just nodded as she trudged off to bed. Arya was sure that her friend was quite pleased with the village’s recent progress, but was also too tired to respond properly.

After Valeria went to bed, Arya dashed out the door and headed to the abandoned watchtower at the southern gate to her village. When she arrived, she saw Geoffrey was guarding the door leading inside. He saluted her and said, “Arya, there you are. You look lovely as a Ninetales, by the way. The Mayor has been waiting for you. Just head up the stairs.”

Arya nodded and thanked Geoffrey before running up the stairs. She soon found herself at the top of the watchtower, overlooking the road down to the southern coast and the port town that was situated there. There was a single lit lamp illuminating Mewtwo and Cassius. On a small table, next to them, was a piece of paper.

Mewtwo, thankfully, did not seem mad with Arya. He said, “And miss Arya has arrived. How nice it is to see you again.”

Arya asked Mewtwo, “Sir, what is going on here? What is Cassius doing here?”

Cassius looked over at Arya and responded for Mewtwo, “I am here because the mayor has recognized my talents and has decided that I can be of use to him. You are here to witness our signing of a contract to create a new branch of local authority.”

Mewtwo looked over at Arya as she walked over to the table he added, “Arya, I want to make sure that all of the Pokémon in our territory are not plotting against us. Our traditional forces will not be enough to root out all plotters, especially when we are willing to give clemency to former criminals and wild Pokémon. I am authorizing Cassius here to create a branch of special enforcers. They will operate in secret and act to apprehend and properly punish those who themselves work to unravel the fabric of society in secret.”

**And so, what will become the Imperium’s Secret Police is born.**

Arya looked over at Cassius, who began to sign the contract using a tendril of his “robe” she then looked over to Mewtwo and asked, “Sir, like with sentencing some of the outlaws to labor for us, this is all to keep our society functioning. We need to stop those who would try to return us to barbarism or worse.”

**She is still rationalizing Mewtwo’s plans. In the end, she will never completely lose faith in his ideals.**

Mewtwo, as he signed the contract, rapidly responded, “Correct. Only a few Pokémon in our territory will be immune from arrest by Cassius’s new branch. Mainly myself, Geoffrey, Brutus, Valeria and, of course, my personal assistant, you.”

Arya nodded and stood directly next to Mewtwo. She said, “You have gotten us this far. I will trust you to lead us into a better future.”

Cassius nodded his agreement and declared, “So will I. I shall now be off to find the best couple of recruits I can. It will be important that I pick both the stealthiest and most loyal underlings that I can find in this area for this new office.”

**Like Mewtwo, he does not waste too much time with his plans.**

Cassius then disappeared into the tower’s walls as Mewtwo told Arya, “I will ‘walk’ you home. Once our trade runners have returned and we have a more solid idea on where we will obtain new building materials from, we will hold our victory celebration.”

Arya smiled and quickly nodded her understanding as they began to head down the stairs of the old watchtower. Once they reached the bottom, Mewtwo dismissed Geoffrey and then walked back into the village with Arya.

Mewtwo dropped Arya back off at her house. She then very carefully snuck in to the house, to avoid waking up Valeria, and fell right asleep. Right before falling asleep, she realized that she would need a bigger bed as soon as possible.

**That’s for sure. Ninetales look to be about twice the size of Vulpix.**


	8. The Victory Celebration

Over the next two weeks, Hillcrest Village was a flurry of activity. Work on restoring the building that was to become the new prison was nearing completion. Also, the negotiations were now well under way to resume trade with the nearby villages closer to the northern coast. This had only been made possible now that the plains outlaws were no longer in the way. Mewtwo had been putting the local free Pokémon, including the new effective citizens from the defeated faction run by Scolipede and the former plains outlaws, to work. Their new jobs included mining stone from the newly claimed quarry.

Arya, Brutus and Valeria had been sent in as the vanguard of the local force sent in to clear out the wild Pokémon from the quarry. Then, they had been tasked with holding the quarry until the workers could establish their own defensive perimeter.

Crews of workers from Hillcrest had looted other building materials from the ruins where Genesect had been found. The outlaw prisoners had been brought along with them and were forced to do some of the heavy lifting and more dangerous work while under guard and kept in inhibitor collars. Once again, Arya and her allies had kept watch over the workers to make sure the area was secure. Mewtwo had made it publically clear that he wanted to expand Hillcrest out into the human ruins. His plan was to turn the village into a small city in due time.

**That segment of Mewtwo’s grand plan he decided to reveal to the public.**

After Arya and her allies returned from their second mission since the battle, Geoffrey informed them of two things. For one, Pignite had reluctantly accepted a position as the warden of the new prison. Also, preparations for the long-awaited victory parade were finally being made.

Arya, who had been on the supply-gathering expeditions as Mewtwo’s “eyes and ears” went to meet with him in his office as Brutus and Valeria went to rest at their respective homes. It was midday when Arya arrived in the Village Hall and was allowed into the mayor’s office.

Mewtwo was standing over his desk, looking over a map of the village this time. He smiled at Arya as she walked inside. He then said to her, “My assistant returns! I hated not having you around, but I wanted to make sure that both the quarry and the ruins camp were properly set up. I thought that no one would be better than you to ensure that those operations were both successful.” 

Arya nodded and replied, “Sir, it is a pleasure to be back home. A question, if I may, Geoffrey says that you appointed Pignite to be the warden of the new village prison. Why did you grant him that appointment? If I remember correctly, he was the only member of the Village Council who actively resisted your rise to the position of Mayor.”

**She makes a good point.**

Mewtwo responded, “Well, Arya, I actually went over this with Cassius previously. You see… Pignite is still a well-liked and respected figure in this village. Despite the fact that he was opposed to my taking the office of mayor in the first place. I gave him the post so that he has a job in my regime, which will make him less likely to want to rebel, if he sees reason to do so, in the future. Going after him openly is too risky and could cause dangerous divisions in our community. Also, he knows how important it is to keep our captives secure and will not want to fail in that capacity. Therefore, at least for the time being, I have managed to safely sideline my only major political opponent in this settlement.”

**Of course, Mewtwo would think of a plan like that. Like I said before, he prefers to turn enemies into allies when he can help it. I like to think that, even though he can be prone to simmering anger and even outbursts of rage, Mewtwo is primarily a pragmatic character.**

Arya thought it over for a moment and then realized how Mewtwo had maneuvered Pignite into a metaphorical corner and nodded her understanding enthusiastically. She then replied, “That is brilliant! Now, what of the victory celebration?”

Mewtwo nodded and told Arya, “Our workers are currently restoring the balcony on the side of this building, which overlooks the street below. The two of us will watch the parade, when it commences in a couple of days. Our associates Valeria and Brutus will lead the procession, with Geoffrey and Genesect behind them. Then will come the prisoners, with Pignite marching them forward. Finally, Scolipede and his fighters will bring up the rear. I will give my speech at the end of the parade, just to get the crowd excited for things to come. I would hope that in the future we will have much bigger celebrations to host.”

**I wonder if that was a call forward to the scene where Mewtwo first meets Kyla in Chapter 23 of Wake of Humanity.**

Arya smiled as she replied, “Well, sir, let me know if there is anything that you need from me. I am looking forward to the celebration.”

Mewtwo smiled back at Arya and nodded at her. As Arya left to return to her home, went back to finishing up his plans for the parade.

Two days later, Arya stood alongside Mewtwo on the balcony of the Village Hall. Valeria and Brutus led the way for the parade through the highly enthusiastic crowd of villagers. The town watch, headed up by Geoffrey and Genesect followed in behind them. Then, the six outlaw captives, with a gagged Artemisia in the front, marched down the street with Pignite behind them and a pair of Cubone flanking them. While Artemisia kept giving out defiant glares, the other prisoners had been “broken” and were walking with their heads held low. At the end of the parade, Scolipede led his Poison type soldiers down the street. He seemed to be basking in the ironic admiration of his former enemies.

**Scolipede seems to have come around to serving Mewtwo, seeing as though Mewtwo has proven his ability to get results.**

Eventually, the parade was concluded. The crowd and marchers, with the prisoners under heavy guard, gathered under the balcony. Mewtwo’s Porygon had found a corded microphone for him in the ancient human facility and connected it to the Village Hall’s new solar powered generator. Mewtwo tested the microphone and then stepped back to allow Arya access to it. Arya then stepped up to the microphone and began, looking at the script Mewtwo had prepared for her, “On behalf of the Pokémon of Hillcrest Village, we thank all those who fought to defend this settlement. We also thank our former enemies who were willing to, smartly, accept peace and join with us in the name of mutual cooperation. Now, we still have much work to be done. As his official assistant, it is my honor and pleasure to introduce the Legendary Pokémon Mewtwo, Mayor of Hillcrest Village!”

**Mewtwo obviously takes serious pride in his Legendary status. Even though no one else knows his true origins at this point.**

The crowd roared as Arya quickly backed up and let Mewtwo float up to the stand. He calmly waited for the cheering to quiet down and then began, “I will assume, based on your cheers, that you all feel so much better off than before I assumed command of this village. Well, I would say that you should. I do not intend to spend my whole speech bragging. Still, I have been working tirelessly to bring this settlement into a new era of strength, prosperity and influence. I fully plan to keep this progress up, but I need you all to trust in me as I trust in you. Hillcrest will become a real city soon enough! We will use our natural strategic position at the center of this island to dominate the trade that occurs on it! We will do everything that we can to make other settlements beg us for alliances! In order to do this, we will need time and we will need to be able to project our strength beyond this place. Therefore, effective immediately I am establishing the Hillcrest Legion. This will be a militia of Pokémon trained to protect our interests, our allies and our peace wherever they are threatened. The Pokémon known as Brutus is now promoted to the rank of Commander of the Hillcrest Legion. While his compatriot Valeria will be receiving the rank of Wing Commander of the Legion’s Air Scouts. I am hoping that many of you will consider joining the Hillcrest Legion. We will be looking for new recruits in the weeks to come!”

**Another major institution of the future Imperium comes into existence. Mewtwo did not even wait until the establishment of the Imperium to name his army. Regarding the term “Legion,” that was one name I considered for the Imperium before, along with the “Society.” In the end, the Legion became just the main military arm of the Imperium. Of course, both Legion and Imperium are words I decided on using based on the Roman Empire aesthetic I was going for.**

The crowd, much to Mewtwo and Arya’s relief, cheered again. Brutus grinned as he looked around. Valeria looked quite awkward, but she was willing to accept the congratulations from those who offered them to her.

After the crowd had dispersed, Mewtwo went to meet with Geoffrey. He wanted to clarify the boundaries between the Hillcrest Watch and the new Legion. Brutus and his friends had been forced to set up a makeshift recruitment post for eager locals who wanted to join the new force.

Valeria approached Arya outside the Village Hall soon after the crowd dispersed. Arya smiled at her friend and said, “Well, we are on the path to greatness. We will hopefully never be invaded again. Congratulations on your new job. You know, we should get a larger house, or possibly fix ours up, at some point.”

Valeria sighed and replied, “Thank you for the congratulations, Arya. I am just a bit concerned about where this is all going. I want to help my home, I really do. It is just that I wonder if we will end up conquering other settlements at this rate?”

**Yes, yes they will. Not at first, though.**

Arya sternly replied, “We already conquered Scolipede. Valeria, we need to assert ourselves in this dangerous and barbaric world. Do your job well, like I know you can, and be happy that you are part of the solution and not the problem. With Mewtwo, we can bring the light of civilization where it needs to go. I will not say more on this matter for now. You of all Pokémon should not be harboring traitorous thoughts.”

**Clearly Arya has thrown all in with Mewtwo at this point.**

Valeria sighed again, smiled at Arya and said, “Alright, I will try my best in my new position. I will do it for our home and for the good of Pokémon everywhere. I just want you to remember, Arya that we agreed to back Mewtwo for those sorts of reasons, not just to back him.”

**That is something Arya would have possibly done well to remember. In the end, backing Mewtwo and backing her home sort of became the same thing to Arya.**

Arya nodded, remembering why the three explorers followed Mewtwo into the Village Hall in the first place. She then said, “I am going to go see if Mewtwo needs anything. You should go get some rest. You will probably need to find a few recruits for your unit soon.”

Valeria nodded back at Arya and then flew off. She was heading back to their house.

When Arya returned to Mewtwo, he was talking privately with Cassius in the Village Hall. Cassius had been noticeably absent at the parade. Cassius informed his Mayor, “Sir, your assistant has returned.”

Mewtwo smiled over at Arya and said, “Arya, thank you for your well-delivered introduction today. You are as eloquent as you are capable. Cassius and his recruits were watching the parade. It seems like Scolipede actually wants a position in the new Legion. Anyway, we were also working on absorbing some nearby wild Pokémon into our society. We need more members now, to fill both our domestic workforce and our military.”

Arya nodded, keeping up with what her boss was saying. Mewtwo dismissed Cassius. After that, Arya asked him, “Sir, what happens to Pokémon who Cassius’s Special Enforcers catch trying to undermine us?”

Mewtwo responded, “They arrest them secretly and take them to the basement of the new prison. That is where Cassius’s branch is based. We have great public relations, so no undercover arrests have happened, yet.”

**Sounds like Mewtwo wants to “disappear” those who could oppose his rule from within.**

Arya then asked, “Any other plans I should know about, sir?”

Mewtwo surprised her by saying, “Let’s go get dinner. An old restaurant re-opened near here since trade is starting to trickle back in while major negotiations continue. To be honest, I have been working non-stop for the last few days. I would like to relax a bit.”

**Cannot blame him for wanting a break.**

Arya, as they were leaving the Village Hall asked, “Sir, why do you need me to do that? Unless you have further matters you would like to consult with me on?”

Mewtwo chuckled and responded, “You know that the ancient human tradition of the male paying is still alive and well. More importantly, you are the closest thing I have to a friend in this world. Brutus is very useful, but often dim-witted. Valeria is not as committed as I would like her to be. Geoffrey is very loyal, but not as interesting as he could be. Cassius is very good at what he does, but he is a bit too cold, even for my tastes. You have principles, but are willing to bend them in order to get the best results. You are also brave and decently intelligent. Consider this dinner nothing more than us relaxing, as semi-friends, after pulling of the victory celebration successfully. I will not damage our non-working relationship by ordering you to come with me.”

**Despite his “Big Bad” status in Wake of Humanity, Mewtwo was far from a complete monster. However, I would still certainly not endorse most of the major things he did in both this story and Wake of Humanity.**

Arya blushed brightly at all of Mewtwo’s compliments. She then said, stammering slightly, “I am really honored that you see me that way. I will go with you, of course.”

The two Pokémon left the Village Hall, that evening, and enjoyed an entertaining dinner together. After which, Arya returned home, where she had gotten a larger bed. She slept very peacefully that night.


	9. Building Towards Greatness

**In some ways “greatness” can be seen as subjective. This chapter title was supposed to be about Mewtwo’s version of greatness.**

In the two months that followed the victory parade Hillcrest and its citizens were, once again, very active. It was not long until Scolipede made a new deal with Mewtwo. This one allowed him to serve as a high-ranking officer in the newly formed, and rapidly expanding, Hillcrest Legion. In exchange, his warehouse faction was fully absorbed into the settlement as a part of its established territory. Workers from Hillcrest began to slowly expand the settlement into the nearby ruins, as well as begin a number of renovation projects in the central village.

In order to facilitate further population growth, messages were sent to all nearby settlements saying that Hillcrest was offering citizenship and jobs to anyone who would come and work, as long as they obeyed the local laws. Valeria and her new Air Scouts were also sent out to find local packs, herds and nests of wild Pokémon. Then, Brutus and Arya were sent in with the Hillcrest Legion to take them down, one group at a time. This served two purposes. For one, it made the area near Hillcrest safer for trade and expansion. Also, the defeated wild Pokémon were given the same choice that the plains outlaws had been given. This made some in town uneasy, as the number of forced laborers grew immensely due to this. However, many of the wild Pokémon became free citizens. Some were even impressed enough by those who had defeated them that they became members of the Hillcrest Legion.

**The main Imperium strategy always involved targeting much smaller forces and overwhelming them. However, the Legion finally met its match later in Wake of Humanity.**

Behind the scenes, Cassius and his “Special Enforcers” were keeping tabs on the citizens of Hillcrest. Especially, the new arrivals, including the former wild Pokémon. Geoffrey’s guards became known as the local police among the populace. Some Pokémon became aware of what was going on with Cassius and his branch of the local authorities after their first couple of arrests were made. The term “Secret Police” began to circulate, quietly, among the residents of Hillcrest.

**I guess that even the “Secret Police” cannot stay secret forever.**

Despite the influx of new captives, who some began to refer to as slaves despite the temporary nature of their sentences, and the now publically known presence of the Secret Police, Hillcrest was booming. The locals had never been happier overall in their lifetimes. Poverty was at an all-time low, as mining, construction, trading and military jobs that paid well were all available. On the subject of trade, Hillcrest had developed a strong relationship with the port town to the south of them, Maritog Town. That settlement acted as their access to the ocean and therefore, trade goods from the outside world. Also, the two towns on the northern coast were becoming far friendlier with Hillcrest and beginning to view them as a leader to follow rather than a backwater to avoid. Trade along the routes, which a combination of the Hillcrest Legion and the other town militia’s patrolled, was strong. As the Village began to expand north into some old human buildings that had previously been abandoned, plans were being made to restore a massive old human ruin that had found in a forest that was being cut down for lumber just off the northern plain. Mewtwo wanted to transform it into a new seat of government. The new project, once finished, would be a practical palace.

**A palace fit for an Emperor, maybe?**

Arya and Mewtwo were examining the outside of the old ruin as various workers were clearing away debris and bringing in surveying equipment. Arya looked up at Mewtwo and asked him, “Do you have any idea what this old shell of a building was?”

Mewtwo responded, “Well, I believe that this whole region might have been a human city once and that this building is the remains, after all the bombs fell, of its City Hall. I would think it very appropriate that within the next few years, once Hillcrest is a real city and has expanded out a decent bit, we can claim this as our new seat of power. I need a real home in this place, anyway. I have been literally living out of my office since I took my current job.”

Arya quietly added, “Sir, you know that your measures have been going over quite well with the local citizens. I was worried that adding more ‘slaves’ and establishing the ‘Secret Police’ would turn the populace against us. And yet, it seems like most of our growing population is as, or more, loyal than ever.”

**Some folks don’t care what happens to others as long as they get what they think they want. It is unfortunate in all honesty.**

Mewtwo responded, “I am giving them what they want, a prosperous and safe society. Why should they care what happens to dissidents and barbarians who get in our way? Anyway, speaking of that, I look forward to the report from Brutus and Valeria. They should be coming back from their mission to deal with that tribe along the one of the roads leading north of here.” 

Arya nodded and the pair of them continued to watch the workers as they prepared the area for the work to come.

That evening, Mewtwo was back in the mayor’s office, working on some trade paperwork. Arya was watching the northwestern road leading out of town, awaiting the return of the Hillcrest Legion. It was not long after dark until she saw a few airborne Pokémon flying back into town. Valeria, who now wore a purple and gold sash, like all Legion and Police members accept for some of the secret police were required to do, landed next to Arya. Valeria’s subordinates flew back to their barracks, as Arya spotted some lights coming down the road. Looking carefully, she saw Brutus, who was still an Aron, at the front. He was leading his forces and a number of prisoners into Hillcrest.

Valeria said, “You know, the Porygon are beginning to produce new inhibitors for Mewtwo. We were apparently running out of the old supply. The members of the tribe who were willing to cooperate are still in their home, under a small guard. However, the ones who did not now have to spend time around here, forced to work. Either way, they are all under our control now. Arya, sometimes I still get the feeling that this is not what I wanted and not what I signed up for.”

**I guess that she still cares for those who “get in the way,” more than her new boss would like her to at least.**

Arya sighed and replied, “Oh Valeria, not this again. As you know, they were preying on traders who were just trying to use the road. Also, they were all living in barbarism. In order to bring civilization and, therefore safety and happiness to our kind we will need to be firm at times. Remember that doing the right thing does not always mean doing the nice thing. Anyways, you are probably tired from the mission. You deserve some rest. I will go inform the Mayor that you have returned successfully.”

**I will say that Arya may be right about how doing the “right” thing is not always the “nice” thing to do. However, in this case she may have stretched the terms out too much.**

As Valeria was about to fly home, she mentioned, “Maybe you are right, Arya. However, you have changed from before…. Maybe I have as well.” She then took off into the night sky. Arya watched her old friend fly off into the distance before walking to the Village Hall to inform Mewtwo of the Legion’s return.

The next morning, Arya walked into the Mayor’s office to find Mewtwo talking with Cassius. Cassius was overheard saying, “Yes sir, I think that using the current prison for the more serious criminals and keeping the forced laborers in a new barracks just outside of town is the best course of action. We should announce this as soon as we can.”

Arya then asked, “What’s going on?”

Mewtwo replied, “Well, Arya, you have walked in on another of our conversations. Since you are my personal assistant, that is perfectly acceptable. We have decided to turn some old ruins on our, constantly moving outward, outskirts into a new slave barracks. The current prison is overcrowded and the local free citizens do not like being in close proximity to the slave laborers when they can help it. So, I will be informing Geoffrey and Pignite that the slaves will begin work on their ‘new home’ effective immediately. The prison will be kept for more serious local criminals and used as the Special Enforcer’s headquarters as they continue to expand.”

**It does seem like Arya walks in on their talks quite frequently? That was probably on purpose, since I wanted her to overhear those talks as the author.**

Cassius then said, “I shall take my leave now. I have my own department to attend to. We will be very happy to have more space.”

Cassius, as usual, disappeared through one of the office’s walls.

**He does seem to enjoy that sort of entrance/exit.**

Arya then turned to Mewtwo and asked, “Are we going to tell Geoffrey about the new plan now?”

Mewtwo responded, “In due time we shall. Arya, I will be honest with you. As well as things are going in Hillcrest right now, we will most likely be reaching a lull in my plans relatively soon.”

Arya cocked her head and asked, “Sir, why is that?”

Mewtwo responded as he floated over to his desk and looked at his new map of the entire island, “We have good relations with the two villages on the northern coast. And we have very good relations with the Maritog on the southern coast. We should not have any serious trouble with wild Pokémon, or tribes, from here on out. However, for now the best that we can do is build up Hillcrest into a small city. We will root out any remaining wild groups and Pokémon tribes we can locate and shore up our alliances. What we need, in the near future, is a catalyst event. The catalyst event will convince the three towns friendly to us to fully unite with us, so that we can become a real state.”

Arya asked, “Could we create one of these catalyst events ourselves?”

Mewtwo sighed, “No, Arya. While I am not necessarily always above that sort of deception, I cannot risk letting something like that getting traced back to us. We need to wait, for now and see if an external event forces the friendly towns to need someone to lead them. Then, we can seize the opportunity and take charge of the situation.”

**Mewtwo seems reluctantly willing to wait for once. For once, he obviously found one of Arya’s suggestions to be a bad idea.**

Arya nodded, looking sorry that she had come up with her flawed idea. She then smiled and said, “Well, at least Hillcrest is on the rise, for now.”

**She at least tries to be encouraging, even after offering up a bad idea. Arya’s mention of wanting to create a catalyst event as a false flag shows how deep down the “Mewtwo rabbit hole” she seems to be now.**

Mewtwo smiled back at Arya and added, “Yes, it indeed is on the rise. Let’s go find and talk with Geoffrey about the new barracks arrangements. Tomorrow, we will go see if we can start work on the new seat of power in earnest.”

Arya nodded and then obediently followed Mewtwo out of his office.

The next day, Arya and Mewtwo were, once again, present at the new construction site. This time, they were taking a walk around the perimeter of the ruins as the local paid laborers were clearing debris out of the interior of the building. Geoffrey and Pignite had put the slaves to work on the restoration of some ruins that were to form their new barracks, so only paid workers were to work on the new project. Either way, Mewtwo did not trust forced laborers with a project as important as the construction of his new headquarters.

As the pair of Pokémon were walking through the forest, examining the decayed building, which had been partially overrun by foliage, Arya thought to herself, “I wonder if I should bring up my new idea now. He did not like my last one. Well, maybe I should at least try to show that I am making an effort to help move us along.”

**She’s still hoping to make up for her faux pa earlier. I hope that I spelled that term right.**

As Arya prepared to open her mouth, Mewtwo said, “You know, Arya, this morning I also told Marowak that we should make sure that Hillcrest is able to hold public trials for citizens who commit relatively standard criminal offenses. We are going to make sure that any citizen of our territory who is not legally apprehended by the Special Enforcers, has a fair trial. In case you are wondering why, this will make sure that we minimize false convictions. It will also keep up public confidence in our authority. If they believe that most criminals will be treated fairly, even if they are ultimately punished, then they will not worry too much on the aforementioned criminals’ behalf.”

**Mewtwo certainly trusts and respects Arya enough to give her free lectures on his ideas regrading governmental policy.**

Arya nodded, appreciating how Mewtwo would explain his ideas to her. She then nervously asked, “Sir, I was thinking… You said before that we need an event to convince our nearby allies to accept our direct leadership. In order to place ourselves in a better position to be the lead settlement when that time comes, why don’t we try to hold some kind of public event that will attract Pokémon from all over the island to come here and see our progress as a society. It would be a sort of grand exposition.”

Mewtwo seemed to mill this over for a moment as he continued to float above the path around the ruin the workers had marked out earlier. He suddenly exclaimed, “You know, that is actually quite brilliant. We could invite other nearby leaders and their citizenry to a large exposition in order to convince them that we are the premier settlement on this island. Of course, there are two issues we would need to content with…”

Arya looked worriedly over at Mewtwo and asked him, “What are the issues, sir?”

Mewtwo responded, “For one thing, we would need to keep the ‘Secret Police’ out of sight and out of everyone’s minds. The outsiders should, for now, not even know they exist. Cassius can almost certainly manage that though. The bigger problem is our population of captive laborers. From all of our raids on wild Pokémon and on that one tribe, plus the plains outlaws, we have at least thirty of them. I think that, for the duration of the exposition, it might be the best for all of us to downplay their role in our recent expansion. Also, we will keep them locked up in their barracks, once it is finished. Any particularly dangerous prisoners, such as Artemisia, will be kept in the main prison. When we have guests visiting our village, we don’t want to show the underbelly of what we have accomplished.”

**It seems like Mewtwo can not only formulate plans quickly. He can isolate the flaws in others’ plans as well.**

Arya then added, “We will have Geoffrey’s local Police force make sure that the visitors do not get too close to where the slaves are being held. That way, the visitors do not see them…. Our allies will have to know eventually, about the harsher things that we are doing to secure our future. I assume that you know that. Especially if we incorporate them under our laws in due time.”

**Arya understands Mewtwo’s plans well enough by now that she feels comfortable saying things like that.**

Mewtwo simply nodded in response, He then smiled and finished, “Well, Arya, we want our allies and hopefully future subjects to see what our rule can do for them before they see what resistance to it can lead to. That way, they will have a good image of us in their heads first. Those who they later see being punished will be seen as resisting what is best for society.” 

Arya grinned and nodded enthusiastically as they reached the Hillcrest worker’s campsite. After checking in with the foremon, the pair returned to the Village Hall. There, they began discussing their exposition plan in earnest. The discussion ended up taking them back to the same restaurant they had visited earlier after the victory celebration, where they had dinner. After dinner, a very self-satisfied, Arya returned home. Once there, she slept quite soundly.

**I thought that the term “foremon” was quite clever. I enjoyed finding good ways to replace “man” with “mon” to make the setting feel more coherent.**


	10. The Hillcrest Exposition

In the week following Mewtwo’s decision to go ahead with Arya’s exposition idea, the Hillcrest planning committee created the first local court to the Mayor’s specifications. Meanwhile, the new slave barracks neared completion. Hillcrest continued its rapid outward and upward expansion, under the local government’s continuing supervision. The Hillcrest Legion kept up their patrols on the nearby roads, doing their best to keep up an image of supporting safe trade in the region.

The week had ended with Mewtwo announcing a village-wide meeting, to be held in three days, outside the Village Hall. He was to give an address from the balcony and every free citizen was encouraged to attend. All of settlement’s most important officials were ordered to attend. Their presence would be necessary in order for them to hear the news.

When the day of the meeting came, most of Hillcrest was crowded in the Village Square and the streets surrounding the Village Hall. Only a few guards were not attending, to make sure someone was able to watch both the slaves and the outskirts of the settlement.

Mewtwo looked down, with Arya right beside him, at the crowd below him. He then, not feeling the need for an introduction this time, began, “Citizens of Hillcrest, at the suggestion of my lovely assistant, Arya, I have decided that within the next three months we will be holding a very special event in our settlement. We will be hosting the first Hillcrest Exposition, an event designed to showcase the progress, strength and culture of our society. We will demonstrate how far we have come in so little time to our allies on this island. We will be inviting all of the important regional dignitaries and as many of their citizens as can come to experience: sporting events, technological demonstrations, tours, parades: both civilian and military, etcetera. We will begin work to prepare the exposition effective immediately, and every single one of you will have a role to play.”

**I actually got the idea for the exposition from the Olympic Games hosted by Nazi Germany before World War II. However, as I have probably said before in my Wake of Humanity Author’s Cut, the Imperium was never intended to be a Nazi analogue. They would have not supported genocide of any Pokémon species. They were meant to resembled a more technologically-advanced Roman Empire more than anything else.**

Mewtwo took a moment as the crowd waited for him to finish. Arya looked over at him and thought, “I am just glad that he mentioned that this was my idea. I do not know how I would have reacted if he had pretended to have thought of it.”

**While Mewtwo may be many unpleasant things, he at least gives credit where it is due.**

Mewtwo then continued, “We must show our visitors our best hospitality. You will all be under orders to be polite to our guests. We will want their support in the future. Please trust me as you have graciously done so far. We will not have our sentenced laborers visible during the time of the active exposition and you all are to avoid mentioning their presence if you can help it. We have made amazing strides here lately and we want the whole region to see what we have all accomplished!”

The crowd cheered with one, enormously loud, voice when Mewtwo finished his last sentence. Mewtwo then handed over control of the microphone to Arya, who was to handle the crowd’s final instructions, as he floated back into the building. As the crowd quieted, Arya told them, “Everyone, the mayor is going to write letters to our three allied towns. The letters will inform them of the exposition and promise them of more details to come later. You all will be receiving work group assignments in the days to come. Those who already work in a shop, in gathering food, or farming will not have a temporary re-assignment. Building workers will be re-assigned, by the planning committee, to help construct some new visitor’s quarters as well as events arenas on the eastern, western and southern outskirts. Thank you all for coming and be ready to receive your new instructions!”

The crowd began to slowly disperse as Arya walked back into the Village Hall. Once she was inside, Mewtwo told her, “I have some letters to write, you are dismissed. Thank you for the idea, by the way. I felt that since you are a high-ranking member of my administration, I would have no reason to steal credit for your idea to the public. Besides, why would I wreck our relationship?”

Arya nodded and smiled as she said, “Well, I appreciate receiving the credit that I deserved. Obviously, you needed to give the speech. I shall take my leave now.”

**The two of them did indeed make a good team…**

Mewtwo nodded as he sat down at his desk and began to write. Arya walked out of the building and into the, now emptying, Village Square. Valeria then landed next to Arya and said, “So, now we are showing all of this off? Not the worst idea, actually.”

Arya replied, “It really was my idea. I had a bad idea before and I wanted to prove to the mayor that I could come up with an idea that would work out well. As you can see, the whole village is excited about it now.”

Valeria nodded and replied, “I feel like we keep having this sort of conversation, but I wonder that if we are going to show the new Hillcrest Village off that we should show the whole thing off. You know, show the bad with the good.”

**I probably did write in too many scenes of Valeria’s dissent. I think one or two would have been enough.**

Arya shook her head from side to side vigorously and sighed, “No, the point is to demonstrate our amazing progress. It is so weird to me that you always cared the most about helping this place out and now that we are doing much better, you seem to be the one Pokémon I know who complains the most about it.”

Valeria seemed actually taken aback by Arya’s last statement. She slowly replied, “You know, I did not realize that. I always wanted Hillcrest to do better and to be a better place. However, now that it is happening and I am a part of it, I seem to be complaining over details. We are getting much stronger and safer. We are adding more citizens as well. I guess that it’s not like the forced laborers sentences are for life, anyway.”

**Now she is starting to rationalize things like Arya does. Let’s see if it lasts.**

Arya smiled and added, “That’s it, think more positively. You need to realize all of the good that is going on here. Now, you should go focus on whatever your division is needed for in order to carry out the exposition successfully.”

Valeria nodded and told Arya, “Thank you, Arya. You know, you make things make more sense, sometimes.” Valeria then flew off towards the Hillcrest Legion’s base.

It was not long until the start date for the Hillcrest Exposition was set, at three months from its announcement. Letters were sent out to the three allied towns. Both slave and free laborers began work on a series of new inns and arenas. These were to all be new permanent structures in Hillcrest that would be remembered as having been first built for the exposition. Work on the new seat of government was temporarily halted in order to provide workers to the new projects.

Mewtwo and Arya spent a lot of their time working on personally overseeing the building and the planning of the exposition’s schedule. The exposition was to be a weeklong event, with an opening ceremony, five days of varied events to be held across the village and then, a closing ceremony at the end. The slaves were worked hard, during the building process. They were all promised that the week of the exposition would be their rest. This was because, of course, the authorities in Hillcrest did not want them to be in the view of the village’s visitors.

**Not the best reason to give your unpaid workers a break. However, it was not like the slaves had a choice.**

Thanks to a lot of hard work and careful planning the exposition was ready on time. Over fifty visiting Pokémon streamed into Hillcrest in the span of two days before the exposition was to officially begin. The local inns were filled with the excited visitors.

**That was probably the first time that Hillcrest had hosted so many visitors in a while.**

On the evening of the opening day of the exposition, Mewtwo had checked with Geoffrey and Pignite about the slaves and other prisoners being hidden away. He then, accompanied by Arya, traveled to a, recently partially restored, human stadium on the western side of town. There, in the highest balcony, with Arya by his side and Valeria and Brutus nearby, he watched Marowak and Dewott give their opening speeches. The leaders of the nearby towns were sitting in other skyboxes.

When it was Mewtwo’s turn to speak, he floated up to a podium and simply said, “I would like to thank my personal assistant Arya, without whom none of this would have been possible. Now, I think enough speeches have been given. Let actions speak for themselves. I declare the first Hillcrest Exposition…Open!”

**For once, Mewtwo decided not to give a speech. It’s actually sort of weird for him.**

As the massive crowd cheered a procession of, well trained and prepared, free Pokémon, led by Geoffrey entered the stage. The parade represented the strength of Hillcrest and included Scolipede, members of the Legion, the Air Scouts, the Police and the Planning Committee. Genesect and a group of Porygon brought up the rear, astounding the visitors, who had never seen Pokémon like them before. The opening ceremony soon concluded and the crowd headed off to rest before the real events were to begin the next day.

As Mewtwo and Arya were leaving the arena, Cassius appeared from one of the walls, he said, “Congratulations are in order. You seem to have deeply impressed our guests. I will, of course make sure that they never see our…unwilling guests.”

**That is one thing to call your slave population without using the word slave.**

Mewtwo looked directly at Cassius and sternly said, “You see to that. I want your units to only be seen if it is absolutely necessary. We need this to go off without a hitch. Thankfully, it has so far.”

Cassius nodded his whole body, saluted Mewtwo with a wispy tendril and then disappeared into the wall again. Arya then admitted, “I have to say, he still creeps me out. Considering his job, he probably should. Anyways, thank you for thanking me in front of all of those Pokémon.”

Mewtwo shrugged and said, “Think nothing of it. The locals knew it was your idea already. Now, we should get some rest. We have a week of hosting ahead of us!”

Mewtwo and Arya left the arena and rested the night.

The next five days went as planned without incident. The citizens of Hillcrest were able to show off their technological, architectural, and military prowess to their visitors. Games were held, technology was demonstrated, goods were bought and sold and spirits were high among both the visitors and the hosts.

**Seems like the Cassius did his job. No outsiders saw the darker side of such progress.**

As for Arya, she stayed close the Mewtwo. She went wherever he went for the duration of the exposition. She was immensely proud, both of herself and of her village, for what they had done.

On the day of the closing ceremony, around two hours from when the visitors and hosts were to be assembled at the arena, Mewtwo and Arya were watching the conclusion of a Legion drill headed up by Brutus. Suddenly Geoffrey approached them and tapped Mewtwo on the back. Geoffrey, quietly and apologetically said, “Sir, we might need you to come to the prison. There has been a situation.”

Mewtwo quickly pulled himself and Arya away from the crowd and then, once the three Pokémon were in a nearby ally, asked Geoffrey, “What kind of situation? Please tell me that none of our visitors uncovered something we did not want them seeing. We cannot legally imprison, or otherwise punish, a foreigner unless they commit an official crime on our soil!”

Geoffrey quickly told Mewtwo, “No sir, it was not that. It was that bandit leader, Artemisia, she almost escaped from us.”

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow and then said, “That implies that she was recaptured, which is good. We will go to the prison while there is still time. I really should not be late to the closing ceremony.”

**That would certainly look strange, Mewtwo being late to the closing ceremony that is.**

The three Pokémon rushed off to the prison, where the Cubone guards let them in quickly. Geoffrey took Mewtwo and Arya to the basement. There, an unconscious Artemisia was sitting on a chair, she had her hands cuffed behind her back with inhibitors.

Pignite walked into the room and simply said, “I assumed that you would come here.”

Arya then snipped, “You need to tell us what happened. Geoffrey said she nearly escaped!”

Pignite nodded and began, “Apparently, Artemisia got word of why all of our captives are being kept locked up tight while the village has a large number of guests. She must have overheard some guards discussing it. She was able to spread a plan among the prisoners, presumably during meals. When it was lunchtime today and the prisoners were all being taken to the mess hall, most of the prisoners tried to rush the unsuspecting guards. This allowed her, wearing only an inhibitor collar at the time, to rush for where a set of keys was kept. She unlocked her collar and then was engaged by guard reinforcements. She tried to run, to get out of the prison. We learned from the other prisoners that all she was trying to do was let the visitors know about how we have been using our captives. We shut the main door, causing her to try double back and free more prisoners to help her. That is when we were able to wear her down enough that she fainted.”

**That was probably the only time a captive Pokémon wearing an inhibitor was able to escape their restraint in this series, without outside rescue. To be fair, she did have help from the other prisoners.**

Mewtwo sternly asked Pignite, “What of the other captives who tried to assist her?”

Pignite responded, “They have been herded back to their cells. We have secured Artemisia down here. Geoffrey thought that you would want to deal with her personally.”

Mewtwo nodded and then shouted, “Get her awake! I want to talk to her, now!”

**Now, we see Mewtwo somewhat losing his temper again. I think that he harbored a strong temper that he easily kept in check nearly all of the time. However, it could still come out when someone or something frustrated him enough.**

A bucket of cold water was quickly dumped onto Artemisia’s head by Geoffrey. She woke up in a sputter and then looked around. She glared at her captors. However, she said nothing.

Mewtwo then floated right up to Artemisia and looked her directly in the eyes. They were only about a foot apart. He began, “You have, at a minimum, added another year onto your sentence. Now, you have a choice. You can admit that you have, once again, lost. You will also tell your collaborators not to resist again. Or, you can suffer the consequences of pointless, mindless, defiance.”

Artemisia spit in Mewtwo’s face and replied, “I was a free Pokémon and a leader among a feared band. You have made me a slave. I will never bow before you, or anyone who serves you.”

Mewtwo then sighed and shouted, “Pignite, Geoffrey leave!”

The two Pokémon looked to each other. They then saluted Mewtwo and quickly left the room.

As Artemisia continued to glare at Mewtwo, he said, “Arya, I want you to see this because I want you to know all of me. You need to see that I am not always kind, that I will not always be reasonable or merciful. Now, Artemisia, you get what you have earned. You die a slave.”

**It seems as though Mewtwo has decided to make an example out of Artemisia. However, he is not risking doing it publically.**

Mewtwo focused his psychic energy into a Psycho Cut and grabbed Artemisia’s shoulder. He could clearly see the fear in her eyes, but she did not beg for mercy or say a word. Mewtwo then plunged the psychic blade into Artemisia’s stomach and she went limp.

Arya looked on as Mewtwo slowly said, “That is the first time I have killed another living creature for certain. There is no going back now. I will have the other prisoners see her body. Geoffrey will see to that, he is loyal, almost to a fault.”

**Seems like even Mewtwo knows that Geoffrey is unflinchingly loyal and finds it a possible flaw of his. That is probably part of why Mewtwo acted the way he did when Geoffrey finally disobeyed him. Not that I am excusing what Mewtwo did to either Artemisia or Geoffrey.**

Arya looked up at Mewtwo and then said, “I understand that that was not pleasant for you. But you still did it. You took a life because you believed it would create an example for others. Maybe I have said this before, but you do what needs to be done. That is why I follow you.”

**Arya has sort of “turned to the dark side” here. In reality, she has more fully embraced the ends justify the means philosophy that Mewtwo espoused to her.**

Mewtwo turned around and smiled at Arya. He then said, “You understand me more than anyone else. Now, let’s put this ugliness behind us and go close out your exposition.”

The duo left the prison and headed off the close to exposition. Watching him end a life had not shaken Arya’s faith in Mewtwo. If anything; her faith in him had been made stronger. She knew that, even for him, killing had not been easy.


	11. A Plea for Aid

The Hillcrest Exposition was ultimately a resounding success. The event had left those who had attended it with a feeling of awe over all that Hillcrest had achieved. Both citizens and outsiders who remembered the failed settlement that Hillcrest had previously been were amazed at the transformation that it had undergone in under a year.

The local authorities managed to also succeed in their goal of keeping the imprisoned slave population “under wraps.” The summary execution of the former outlaw leader Artemisia by Mewtwo was only made known to the guards and prisoners at the place where she had died. An example had indeed been made out of her.

**However, it was only an example to the other prisoners and those who guarded them. Mewtwo did not want anything spoiling his exposition.**

Another couple of months passed by and Hillcrest continued to build up and out. Work continued on the new seat of government, which Mewtwo was to move into once completed. Also, the Village’s population continued to increase as more Pokémon moved into Hillcrest from other towns. Some Pokémon in town began to wonder what would happen to the slaves once their sentences of forced labor began to expire. It had been known, for quite a while, that they would be given an option to integrate into Hillcrest society. However, it was unclear if they would be allowed to simply leave, for fear of what they would tell Hillcrest’s allies. 

One day, Arya was in the “lobby” of the Village Hall, Mewtwo had left her there in case any messages for him came in. He was currently at the construction site for the new governmental palace. A lot of local resources had been channeled into that project and Mewtwo had been spending a lot of time personally overseeing it. He wanted to make sure that it was completed to his specifications.

As Arya watched various local Pokémon doing their business with different bureaucrats, Geoffrey came through the door. Two nearby Cubone Guards saluted their leader, as he saw Arya and made a beeline for her. Geoffrey, as Arya turned to him, said, “Miss Arya, we have some visitors from Maritog Town. They apparently have quite a problem on their ‘hands’ and wish to meet with Mayor Mewtwo as soon as possible.”

**The use of air quotes around the word hands will make sense momentarily.**

Arya replied, “Mayor Mewtwo is supervising today’s work on the governmental palace project. He will not like being disturbed. I should talk to these messengers and see what they have for us. If it is a big enough problem to warrant being brought to our Mayor’s attention, then we will be forced to go and consult him on the matter.”

Geoffrey then saluted Arya and said, “Understood, please follow me outside.”

Geoffrey led Arya outside the Village Hall, where she saw a pair of Spheal begin led by a Sealeo. The Sealeo looked to Arya, nodded and said, “You must be Arya, Mayor Mewtwo’s assistant. I heard that the recent exposition was actually your idea. I was there, but you would not have recognized me because I was still a Spheal at the time. …Where are my manners, my name is Julius. I have come here, along with my two associates, to request the aid of Hillcrest and its Legion.”

**Maybe you could say that they have a quite a problem on their flippers?**

Arya replied, “Yes, I am Arya. Now, Mr. Julius, I would like to know more about why you have decided to ask us for help.”

Julius continued, “Not far from Maritog Town, there is an amazingly ancient human fortress located deep in the forests. The town surrounding that fortress has been very reclusive, normally. They usually only send out the occasional small trading party. However, lately it seems that they have been mobilized for conflict and are amassing near Maritog. They have used the forest’s resources to create un-monned barges, which they have floated in and anchored in to blockade our port. They have a significant force of aquatic Pokémon guarding the blockade, to prevent anyone from slipping through underwater or through the gaps. They also have a decent number of Pokémon on land, we think that they are ready to move on and possibly take the town, whenever they get the order. I believe that they are waiting for the blockade to weaken us. They may not yet know that we have a land-based route to outside supplies via your village.”

As Julius had been giving his description of what was happening near Maritog, Arya had been thinking, “Mewtwo previously mentioned the possibility of a ‘Catalyst Event,’ something that could unite most of the island against a common threat. This very well could be it!”

**It seems as though their waiting paid off after all?**

Arya snapped herself back into reality and looked back at Julius. She then replied, “It seems like your town is actually in a very bad position. Of course, any threat to you all in Maritog would soon be a threat to us as well, seeing as though we are less than two days up the road. You and your fellows should all come with us. We will go and speak with our leader about this. I would hope that he would be quite interested in helping you fight off this assault.”

Julius look immensely relieved and responded, “Well, thank you very much, my lady. Please, lead the way to your mayor.”

Arya told Geoffrey to get back to his normal work as she led Julius and his two followers into the far north of Hillcrest. They eventually reached the construction site. The restoration had come a long way since Mewtwo and Arya had discussed the exposition idea there. The building had had much of its plant overgrowth removed and work on the interior was making rapid progress. Many of the workers of Hillcrest had become experts at restoring old human structures by that point.

**Seeing how much work they have been doing at Mewtwo’s orders, they should be by now.**

Mewtwo was floating in front of some of the ancient building’s, now exposed, columns. It seemed like he was thinking deeply. As he turned around to go look at a plan on a nearby table, he saw Arya and her two guests approaching the site. He then rapidly floated down towards his assistant and asked, “Who are these Pokémon following you, Arya? I trust you enough to assume that if you are here, then there is a good reason for you to be here.”

Arya nodded and replied, “Sir, this Sealeo is Julius. He is a citizen of Maritog who attended our exposition as a Spheal. More importantly, he and his comrades have an urgent message that they would very much like to share with you. Maritog seems to be under threat from a nearby settlement that was formerly reclusive.”

Mewtwo did his best to suppress a smile and look serious. Arya had a feeling that he was thinking what she was thinking. He then said, “Well then, I should get some more details about this situation. We will all go to my office right now. I will also arrange for the three of you to be quartered for your stay in our village.”

**He and Arya do seem to be very much on the same page now.**

Julius looked pleased and said, “Thank you very much, Mayor Mewtwo. We could use any help that Hillcrest is ultimately willing to send us.”

Mewtwo nodded his understanding as the five Pokémon traveled back to the Village Hall.

Once they were all in Mewtwo’s office, Julius told the Mayor of Hillcrest his story. Mewtwo seemed quite concerned, he repeated Arya’s note about the close proximity of Hillcrest to Maritog and then told Julius, “After you rest here tonight, you can return to Maritog Town. Tell them that the Hillcrest Legion is going to come to their assistance as soon as we have done our best to gather assistance from the two north-coast villages. I will send out my Air Scouts to deliver personal letters to the leadership of the two northern towns so that they get the letters tonight. I will have almost all of my strongest Pokémon sent to Maritog, possibly including myself, to make sure that we obliterate this threat and return this island to a peaceful state.”

Julius responded, “Thank you so much. You are possibly saving us from sure destruction! I will find some way to repay you for this!”

Julius and his two comrades left the office, leaving Mewtwo and Arya alone. Arya smiled at Mewtwo and asked, “So, is this a Catalyst event, or what?”

**Now, that Brutus, Cassius and Julius have all shown up, I should mention that those names were all intended to be Roman Empire references. Julius Caesar was the Roman dictator who was the adoptive father of Augustus the first “Emperor” of Rome. He was assassinated by Roman Senators led by Brutus and Cassius. I probably mentioned something to that effect in the Wake of Humanity Author’s Cut. However, I thought that it was worth mentioning again here.**

Mewtwo nodded and added, “I will need to handle the aftermath so that we get the maximum amount of ‘political capital’ from this. We may very well be able to at least absorb Maritog Town if we manage to save them from being overrun by this new force. I still wish we had more information on this new enemy’s leadership. There must have been some sort of change in their command structure. Otherwise, why would they adopt an expansionist policy out of the blue?”

Arya nodded and then asked, “Who is going to go to Maritog? We will want to deploy enough of us so that we shut down this hostile town, while also keeping Hillcrest defended just in case.”

**Arya seems to be showing good strategic sense here. To be fair, she had adventured for a bit before she ever met Mewtwo.**

Mewtwo quickly responded, “In terms of who is not going, Genesect will stay here to act as the core of our local defense system. Pignite will also stay here to run the prisons. Cassius will probably stay here because his units are not well trained for military action, yet. Scolipede, Brutus and Valeria will all be going to lead the military operation. I will, also send Geoffrey to train and organize the locals.”

Arya asked, “Sir, what about me?”

Mewtwo nodded and then told her, “Arya, even if I stay here, you will go to oversee the whole thing as my emissary. As my personal assistant, there is no one that we have who I trust more than I trust you. You should be fine. You will have your old friends with you and will be in friendly territory. And, unless I have to really work at securing help from our other allies, I will probably be coming to lend my own strength.”

**It look like Mewtwo does indeed trust Arya’s judgement with or without his presence.**

Arya then asked, “I admit that we do not know how many Pokémon our enemy has, or how well trained they are. Still, why do you think we will need both of the northern towns to send in help for this?”

Mewtwo responded, “Even if we do not really need their help, we want them to see the Hillcrest Legion in action. We want our Village to stand up in this crisis and lead the civilized part of the island against this assault. We will want all of our allies to have Pokémon in the same place, working and fighting together, in order to prepare them for what is hopefully to come. I still want to unify this Island as the next step towards a united world. This situation may be the best way to expedite that.”

**He always keeps his eyes on his long-term prize. Of course, he never does unify the world. Kyla certainly saw to that.**

Arya said, “I should go now. You have your letters to write.”

Mewtwo agreed and then saluted Arya, who left the office to go home and rest.

The next day, Julius and his comrades returned home while Mewtwo informed Geoffrey and the Legion detachments of their orders. Thanks to the use of the Legion Air Scouts, it was only a day later when news came in that the two towns on the northern coast were each sending a small number of Pokémon through Hillcrest to Maritog. These reinforcements were allowed to be placed, at least nominally, under the command of Brutus. The Legion’s Pokémon were rapidly getting ready for their largest operation yet. Geoffrey had expressed some worry at leaving Hillcrest, but Mewtwo had given him an order and he wanted to carry it out.

**It won’t be the last time Geoffrey has to leave home to carry out Mewtwo’s orders.**

The evening before the friendly reinforcements were to arrive on the northern outskirts of Hillcrest Village, Arya was with Mewtwo at the construction site for the new governmental palace. The free workers had all gone home for the day. Mewtwo suddenly looked up at the full moon. He then looked down and over at Arya. He told her, “This building will be a marvel when it is completed. I plan to give my speech announcing the unification of our island from its frontal balcony once it is ready.”

Arya simply nodded and added, “The current Village Hall will make a good headquarters for the planning department. A leader with your track record deserves a grand edifice from which to lead from.”

Mewtwo responded, “You flatter me… It is a beautiful evening. We should take a walk. I recently discovered a nice clearing, it is not far from here. Far away from the lights of the settlement, the stars are visible. This is actually an order, Arya. I have something that I would like to tell you.”

**I wonder what that could be… Well obviously, I already know if memory serves.**

Arya nodded and followed Mewtwo deeper into the forest until they reached the clearing.

When they arrived, Mewtwo asked Arya, “Arya, I have something to tell you that may shock you. However, before I tell you, I would like to know something from you. What happened to your parents? I have never met them and no one has ever mentioned them in my presence.”

Arya felt very cold suddenly. She sighed heavily and then looked Mewtwo in the eyes.

**Very few characters in this story’s families get mentioned to be honest. Of course, Arya is the viewpoint character, so her family history should matter more from a narrative standpoint.**


	12. A Mastermind’s Confessions

Arya and Mewtwo were lying down in a grassy clearing in the forest north of Hillcrest Village. It was late evening and Mewtwo had just asked Arya what had become of her parents. Looking Mewtwo in the eyes, Arya began, “My parents…. Well, there is a reason that I do not like to talk about them. Even despite that, they still inspire me.”

Mewtwo did not interrupt her. The look in his eyes made it clear that he wanted her to keep going, though.

Arya then continued, “They were both residents of Hillcrest Village. Both of them knew how hard things had become. My mother was another Ninetales and my father was an Arcanine. As far as I know, I am an only child. My mother and father became locally known and respected explorers, who inspired hope in the locals… for a while. One day, thought, they went out on a mission to clear out a trade road up north during a storm. They were at a disadvantage when some kind of hostile Pokémon attacked them in large numbers. It could have been the plains outlaws, or it could have been wild Pokémon. Either way, they did not make it back alive. After their bodies were found, the village’s mood dropped again. I was mentally crippled for a while. When I recovered, I vowed that I would do what I could to make Hillcrest, and possibly the world, a safer place.”

**This explains why Arya became an adventurer. Her parents were an inspiration to her and others. I assume that Arya’s parents would have realized the twists and turns that would arise in their daughter’s life after they were gone.**

Mewtwo then asked, “So, how does this connect you with Valeria? You share a house with her.”

Arya smiled faintly and replied, “Her parents had left Hillcrest after my parents died. They insisted that it was a lost cause. Valeria was determined to prove them wrong, so she stayed and took me in. We became roommates and managed to find Brutus and convince him to become the muscle or our trio.”

Mewtwo kept nodding and then said, “Arya, that kind of loss does explain a lot about you. You want to make the world safe so that losses like yours do not happen again. My real motivation is different than yours. However, I would hope that you can come to understand me better once I explain it.”

**It is not like Mewtwo ever had a family before, especially considering what he is about to explain.**

Arya cocked her head at Mewtwo she felt slightly worried about what he meant when he said mentioned his “real motivation.” She hoped that he had not been dishonest with her about why he was trying to unify the world’s Pokémon under his leadership.

Mewtwo then continued, “In order to understand my true motivation, you need to know what I really am. Arya, are you ready for a secret that you really can tell no one else?”

**This shows how much he trusts her by this point.**

Arya sighed and said, “My trust in you has paid off this far. Your plans are putting our island on the path to unification. For you, I will keep this major secret.”

**That trust is clearly reciprocated.**

Mewtwo then nodded and began, “The humans who once owned this island. The ones who had control of it just before the war escalated into a nuclear exchange. They were all rebels against a Global Federation that used technology evolved from what was used in Power Inhibitors to force Pokémon to battle each other in non-lethal gladiatorial combat. They also used that technology to use Pokémon as unpaid laborers without regard for what, if any, offenses they had committed before. The humans who rebelled did so because they wanted to liberate the Pokémon who were being controlled by humans. The human rebels, under the leadership of a man named Rudolph Stevens, took this island as their main base. From here, they waged a war against the Global Federation, which eventually ended, I now believe, in the destruction of all human lives.”

**That was indeed what canonically happened to this setting’s humans. See Ruination and Wake of Humanity, particularly Chapter 16, for more on that backstory.**

Arya nervously asked Mewtwo, “So, what does all of this have to do with you?”

Mewtwo continued, “The rebels somehow captured an extremely ancient Legendary Pokémon… not me. That Pokémon is, or was, simply called Mew. Mew was thought to be the genetic ancestor of all mortal Pokémon. If Arceus is or was real, then they probably made her for that direct purpose. Presumably unable to directly control Mew, the humans began to extract her DNA. They used it to revive and modify a truly prehistoric, extinct Pokémon into becoming Genesect. Genesect was to be the first Pokémon super-soldier, I believe they were going to find a way to make it immune to Pokéballs.”

**I think that that was a cool little piece of lore I put in there to help explain this world’s version of Genesect.**

Arya interrupted again to say, “That explains Genesect, but what about you?”

Mewtwo sighed and said, “Arya, think about my name, Mewtwo. The truth is…I was designed to be an upgraded and, oddly enough, gender-swapped, version of Mew. I was never alive before I was in that facility, Arya. They MADE me to lead an army of enhanced Pokémon into battle against the Global Federation. I was never ‘born’ I was made artificially as an augmented clone of Mew. They downloaded all sorts of knowledge into my brain. Every, known Pokémon species, leadership skills, knowledge about human-made technology, knowledge about why the war was going on and knowledge about the existence of the nuclear weapons that would ultimately end mankind. When your trio released me, I knew that I was designed to lead Pokémon and I quickly realized that the humans in the area were all dead. I took the best advantage of my situation that I could and it has brought us here.”

**That confirms what I mentioned earlier about how Mewtwo knows all that he knows. I guess that Mewtwo used his real name since he did not think any of the local Pokémon would know about Mew and therefore learn his secret.**

Arya was doing her absolute best to process all of the information that Mewtwo had just “dropped” on her. She shook her head vigorously and asked, not focusing on the artificial Pokémon aspect of what Mewtwo had said, “What is your real motivation, then?”

Mewtwo responded, “Now that I am awake, in this world without humans, I feel that my existence needs to have some meaning. I was created purposefully as a tool for someone else to achieve their goals. That is what it is, regardless of how noble or ignoble those goals ended up being. My existence needs to have meaning. If unifying the world’s Pokémon so that none of them have to live in barbarism is that meaning, then so be it. Besides, I was designed to be a leader. I might as well take advantage of what I was given by my, now deceased, creators.”

**And now, his real core motivation comes out. Only to Arya, however.**

Arya thought things over for a second and then walked over closer to Mewtwo. She asked, “Even for someone as convicted as you, it must be difficult, being an artificial Pokémon? Not having any sort of parents, alive or dead.”

Mewtwo nodded and awkwardly added, “It actually makes me feel kind of superior, at times. The idea that trained experts specifically designed me to be both a uniquely strong fighter and commander is very empowering. That is what allows me to get through the negative thoughts that sometimes go through my head about my existence. So, to make it simple, it is what some call a ‘mixed bag’ for me. Also in some ways, Mew is my mother. I sort of want to meet her, someday. I believe the facility they held her in is very far away. She could be dead by now, honestly.”

**Mew would not appear directly in this series until the third and final main installment. As of now, I have no plans to create a re-release for that story. I don’t honestly have the greatest opinion of my work on that story.**

Arya could not help but say, “Well, you are at least doing what needs to be done. Clearly you are trying your best to bring Pokémon together so that we can work towards more constructive goals.”

Mewtwo nodded and told Arya, “It is very nice to have someone to keep me focused. You remind me that despite all of the power I claim, I am not doing this all for myself. I often like to think that no matter what cruel things I do, someone knows that I am trying to do some good in this crumbled world.”

**Mewtwo really meant that, to be clear. He always saw himself as the heroic leader who did what needed to be done, even if many suffered for the good of all. Of course, those threatened by his regime did not see things that way.**

Arya blushed, smiled and nodded. She then asked, “Why did you tell me all of this tonight?”

Mewtwo responded, “Arya, I am telling you all of this because I want there to be no secrets between us. I might have said for a while that I consider you my primary, if not only, friend. However, your presence keeps me from really going ‘over the edge.’ I almost wonder what sort of nasty thing I might be induced to become without your influence reminding me of the better reasons for global conquest. You should know that I am functionally immortal. I inherited that from Mew, my effective mother. Your species is not immortal, but it still known for its longevity, which far outpaces most other species. We have a very long potential future ahead of us.”

Arya realized what Mewtwo could have meant and stammered, “You think that I am… You want me to be your…”

**In some ways, I still do regret not giving Arya an “on-screen” appearance in Wake of Humanity. Hopefully her roles in every sequel to that first story and being the leading lady of this story, have more than made up for that.**

Mewtwo chuckled and said, “You are truly beautiful, have I ever told you that? I do want to rule this world and crush those who would see it kept in its barbaric state, but it want someone to do that with. Not just a second in command, a companion. I will never betray your emotions, Arya. You alone have kept me focused on what matters and for that…I love you.”

Arya lost control, leapt at Mewtwo and tackled him to the ground. Their lips met and once they parted she said, “If you say I am worthy of being yours, then I will not doubt you.”

**Seems like that speech got her quite excited.**

Mewtwo then, smiled, to an uncharacteristic extent, and, responded, “Do not doubt yourself, my love. You are more than worthy.”

**That was uncharacteristically sweet of him. And yes, everything Mewtwo told Arya in this chapter was honest. She was the one who he had no intention of dishonestly manipulating. He felt that she had earned his complete honesty.**

The two of them lost themselves in each other that night and then quickly returned to Hillcrest the next morning. Mewtwo quietly told Arya, that he would make the whole island know they were together when it was unified.

**He had no desire of hiding his relationship with Arya. However, he just wanted to have a proper audience to tell. Also, they had a crisis to deal with this time.**

That day, the new reinforcements that had been expected from the friendly villages on the northern coast arrived in Hillcrest. The next morning, the whole force of around one hundred Pokémon set off from Hillcrest down the road. They were going to try and reach Maritog Town the next day. The air scouts, led by Valeria, would get there first. After leaving some orders with Cassius, as well as Marowak and Dewott, Mewtwo left for Maritog with his army. He was right beside Arya the whole time.


	13. Maritog Town

The force of Pokémon moving out from Hillcrest Village to reinforce Maritog Town marched down the southern hill road for an entire day and most of the night. They were determined to reach their destination as quickly as possible. When the reinforcements arrived in Maritog, they were directed by the excited locals to set up their tents just to the east of the settlement.

**Honestly, the name Maritog comes from the word Maritime. I just changed the second half of the word from –ime to –og.**

As the Hillcrest Legion and their allies were setting up the tents, Mewtwo was overseeing the setup of the main command tent. The sun had not yet fully risen and the level of light in the area was still somewhat low. Arya approached Mewtwo, as Geoffrey was standing guard nearby, and asked him, “I was wondering… What would you have done if I had rejected your advances?”

Mewtwo looked over at her and responded, “I would have, at worst, vowed to continue trying to court you. I would still have valued you as both my assistant and as my friend too much to lose you. Anyway, not to be rude, but I need to make sure that we get this tent set up as soon as we can.”

Arya nodded and added, “You know, I should go into town and check out the enemy blockade. I will investigate the docks and see if I can find anything of use to us. I will take Geoffrey with me, for security.”

Mewtwo nodded as he faced the work that was going on. Arya took that as approval and walked up to Geoffrey. She informed him, “I am going to walk over to the docks and see what we can learn about this enemy blockade. I want you to accompany me as security.”

**You never know what could happen, especially given the circumstances.**

Geoffrey, loyal as always, saluted Arya and said, “Of course, ma’am.”

Arya and Geoffrey walked through the growing encampment where the forces from each town had set up their positions. Brutus who, thanks to being on the front lines in a number of combat engagements since the victory over the plains outlaws, was now a Larion, was making sure that his soldiers had their tents set up in an ordered fashion. Valeria and her Air Scouts had apparently set up a watching post on the western side of Maritog. That was where any land invasion would almost certainly come from.

**Despite his status as an important character in this story, Brutus’s evolution happened off-screen.**

Arya and Geoffrey were allowed access to Maritog Town proper, after being able to identify themselves. Then, the two of them walked down to the docks. The two Pokémon walked out onto a pier and looked out at the large number of barges blocking the way out to sea from the town.

Arya said, “It looks like Julius was correct, there is a large blockade here. I do not think that any decent size vessels could get through that. This town does not seem to possess any Pokémon, or any artillery, that could destroy the barges from the shore or the water. This will be tricky.”

**She means things like catapults when she mentioned artillery. The civilized Pokémon have not yet restored any modern cannons. At least not here.**

Geoffrey tapped Arya gently and told her, “Ma’am there is someone standing on a nearby pier. She is simply gazing out at the water. Maybe we should go talk with her?”

Arya looked over and noticed two things. For one, the sun was beginning to rise over the water. Another was that there was a single female Riolu standing on the pier to the left of them. She appeared to be staring at the sunrise.

**This ends up being quite a major call-forward/reference to Wake of Humanity.**

Arya then followed Geoffrey around to the other pier, where the Riolu was standing. Geoffrey and Arya waited for a couple of moments until the Riolu noticed them and slowly turned to face them. She asked the pair, “Are you with Hillcrest Village? The authorities said that a force from your town would be coming here to help us.”

Geoffrey stepped forward before Arya could say a thing, surprising her slightly, he confidently said, “Yes ma’am we are here on official business to scout these docks. My associate, Arya, is the assistant to Mayor Mewtwo himself. My name is Geoffrey and I am at your service miss….”

**Looks like Geoffrey can be forward when he wants to be. …Especially if he wants to impress someone.**

The Riolu looked both impressed and taken aback as she replied, “You can call me Marina. My parents were not amazingly creative with my name.”

**I thought that it would be interesting to have Arya be present when Kyla’s parents first met.**

Arya could not help but smirk as she realized why Geoffrey was acting the way he was around Marina. She thought, “Some attractions build up over time. However, some seem to develop in an instant. Love at first sight?”

Arya, then remembering that she had a job to do, asked Marina, “Now that my associate has introduced the two of us, what do you know about that blockade that could be of use to our reinforcements? It will obviously need to be eliminated if we are to protect this town successfully.”

Marina focused on Arya, which actually seemed to moderately annoy Geoffrey. She then replied, “Well, it is guarded by patrolling aquatic Pokémon squads. They move around the blockade and never stay in one place for too long. They also never move too close to the town. I think that they put the blockade up to cut us off. They may not have realized that we have allies on this island.”

**If they had, then they would probably not have gone to all of that trouble.**

Arya thought, “An enemy who does not do their research is a good sign for us.” She then said, “Geoffrey, why don’t you see if you can find out what else you can. I will go and report back to Mayor Mewtwo.”

Geoffrey saluted Arya. Then, as Arya was about to leave, he asked Marina, “Why were you out here alone anyway?”

Marina replied, “My family has a long tradition of watching the sunrise on as many mornings as possible. My parents stopped doing it recently both because they are getting very… old and because they are afraid of the blockade. I still come out here to keep the tradition alive.”

**There is the origin of the sunrise tradition that acts as a recurring motif in the two ROC stories I wrote before this one. That was another detail that I thought was important to include in this story, seeing as though this is the prequel to Wake of Humanity.**

Geoffrey responded, in a far less official sounding voice than usual, “Well, that sounds quite nice. Anyway, Arya should be getting back to our Mayor. Maybe you can help me find out any other useful bits of information, such as these enemy’s patrol routes, Miss Marina.”

Marina nodded and said, “If it will help prevent my hometown from being conquered, then I will do my best to help. I will see you later, Arya.”

Arya nodded over at Marina. Then, she dashed back to find Mewtwo.

When Arya returned to the camp, she learned from Brutus that Mewtwo had left him in charge of the camp to go and have a strategy meeting with the mayor of Maritog Town. After receiving direction from some locals, Arya ran off to the Maritog Town Hall. The building turned out to not be that hard to find. It was built around the ruins of a human inn with a lighthouse attached. Arya entered the building and was allowed to enter the Mayor’s office, where she found Mewtwo and an Omastar finishing up a conversation.

The Omastar, the current mayor of Maritog, said, “Mewtwo, you were the one who made this defense possible. I do not know about the other towns, but if you succeed in saving this place…. I will accept your terms.”

Mewtwo responded, “Excellent! You will still have a position as governor of Maritog. Your new office will, in fact, make you immune from elections as long as you perform your job effectively. Now, I see that my personal assistant has, as usual, found me.”

**Arya tends to be good at that, as we have learned.**

Mewtwo turned to Arya, expecting some sort of news. Arya reported, “Sir, I investigated the blockade with Geoffrey. We learned from a local Riolu that the blockade’s guards do not hold constant positions and may follow particular patrol routes. Geoffrey is with her, last time I checked. He seemed to ‘have his eye on her’ if you know what I mean.” 

Mewtwo responded, “I actually did not think that Geoffrey had a romantic bone in his body. Anyway, down to strategy. The blockade might not actually be my focus.”

**Mewtwo found Geoffrey loyal and useful, but a bit dull. He still placed quite a bit of trust in Geoffrey. In the end, it might have been too much?**

Omastar was told to wait until Brutus and Valeria arrived for the next portion of the meeting to officially begin. While the three Pokémon were waiting, Arya told Mewtwo that she thought the formerly reclusive enemy town might not be familiar with Hillcrest. When Brutus and Valeria arrived, Mewtwo asked the two of them to report in. Valeria was ordered to go first.

Valeria reported, “The Blockade can be breached from the air. The opposition does not seem to have many flying Pokémon defending it, if any. As for their main force, they have a front line positioned only a couple hours from this town. It seems to consist of only around forty Pokémon. We, most likely, outnumber them over two to one. However, there is still the town itself and the castle. We still cannot identify who the leader, or leaders, of this society are.”

Mewtwo then motioned to Brutus who reported, “The Legion and its auxiliary Pokémon are still setting up our camp near Maritog. It is progressing quickly, though. We have trained out troops well. If Valeria is correct, then we should be able to smash that front line with ease, while leaving a decent force of Pokémon in Maritog. We still have to make sure that the blockade force does not move in and attack from the ocean while we are off cutting into their front line.”

**Brutus certainly makes a good point regarding the threat from the blockade patrols.**

Mewtwo nodded and then moved the discussion to a, heavily marked, map of the island. Focusing on the southern coast, where Maritog and the rival town were both located, Mewtwo said, “I have a plan. I believe that they expect us, if they even know that we have arrived, to go after the blockade. Destroying the blockade would allow for aquatic trade in the region to flow again. If we were able to assault the blockade, the land-based force would charge in and capture the town with little trouble while the blockade was being attacked. That is what I believe our enemy’s theory is. Therefore, we need to surprise attack their frontline and keep going from there. We will leave a mixed force of between twenty and thirty of our Pokémon here. They will make sure that the blockade defenders are unable to successfully move in on and capture this town.”

Omastar then asked, “You said ‘keep going’ after you said you were going to surprise attack the enemy’s frontline.”

**Looks like he does not fully understand how Mewtwo operates yet.**

Mewtwo sighed briefly and responded, “I am not… we cannot allow a rogue settlement to continue existing on this island. If this town is as dangerously expansionist as it appears to be, then it needs to be brought to heel. Allowing this town to get away with its barbaric actions by not occupying it would be endangering all of us in the future. We will be seizing the town and the castle. Without their main militia, their leadership should be vulnerable and ready to be stopped!”

**It is ironic for Mewtwo to call anyone else’s society “dangerously expansionistic.”**

Omastar just nodded, he said nothing else. Brutus then spoke up to say, “Your plan seems quite sound, Mr. Mayor. I will, with your permission, inform the Legion’s soldiers of it. When will be making our surprise attack?”

Mewtwo said, “Today, we will organize the force that will stay in this town. Since he seems to have found a young lady here, and because I brought him to have him train the locals, I will have Geoffrey lead the force that stays. The rest of us will finish work on the camp today. And then, as early as we can afford to, we will march through town tomorrow. In the early to mid-morning, Valeria’s air scouts will begin our assault on the enemy frontline. With that down, we keep marching until we reach the castle.”

As the four Pokémon left Omastar alone in his office, Arya asked Mewtwo, “Sir, what am I to do?”

Mewtwo said, “Arya, I will have you go into combat in some capacity. I will be with Brutus and Scolipede at the front of the land-based force. I have not fought in a while and I want to get back into it. I will test myself against the best these enemies have to offer.”

Arya nodded her understanding as the group of four Pokémon returned to where the Legion and its auxiliary forces were finishing up their camp.

**The closest thing this story had to a climax is fast approaching.**


	14. The Surprise Attack

It was early in the morning when Mewtwo led the Legion and its auxiliary units through Maritog Town. Arya was alongside him as they advanced, even though they were to split up when the real combat began to take place. Mewtwo had calculated the march through Maritog so that the locals could see his force that had come, primarily from Hillcrest, to protect them.

Arya saw, as they passed through town, that Geoffrey was leading some of the local Pokémon to the docks to watch the blockade, in case its defenders decided to assault the town. Marina was with him.

Eventually, the force was out of Maritog and on their way to the nearby forest. Once they were out of town, the Legion Air Scouts took flight. They began to advance on the forest, flying as low as they reasonably could. Valeria was at the head of the Air Scout formation.

As the land-based Pokémon moved towards the forest, Mewtwo told Arya, “There will obviously be fighting soon. Valeria’s unit has orders to engage with the enemy and bring down as many of them as possible so as to give us a further advantage. Julius and his comrades have the south flank near the ocean covered. I will take the core of our force and lead it straight into the center of the enemy line. I want you to go and ensure that our northern flank is held. We cannot let them encircle us from either side. That could allow them to gain a greater advantage then their lesser numbers would normally allow them.”

**Seems like a good plan. Mewtwo looks to have all of his bases covered. Honestly, that was sort of par for the course in this story. His plans really only begin to fall apart later on in Wake of Humanity.**

Arya nodded her understanding. She then rushed off in the direction that Mewtwo had indicated.

It was not long until orders were given to advance on the forest’s canopy at a run. The sounds of combat could be heard, coming from within the forest. This was an obvious indicator that the Legion Air Scouts had begun to fight against the enemies camped in the forest.

Mewtwo continued to glide along, almost effortlessly, as he led Brutus, Scolipede and another few Legion elites into the trees. As they entered the forest, he sped up his glide and brandished a blade of mental energy that had been generated by his Psycho Cut move.

**Psycho Cut is practically the ROC version of Mewtwo’s signature move, considering how often I had him use it.**

Arya led the squad of Pokémon assigned to her away from the center of the fight. At first, she saw no enemies coming towards them. Her unit began to carefully creep through the forest, advancing towards the multitude of tents to the southwest of them. Eventually, they saw that combat had been joined between the, purple and gold sash wearing, Legion members and some Pokémon of varied species wearing dark blue sashes.

Arya thought for a moment and then ordered, “Alright, our job is to make sure that the primary force does not get surrounded. Assuming any of them advance on us, we cannot allow the enemy to get through here! We will spread out, to more effectively catch any incoming enemies. Use the trees as cover if you can, and if it becomes necessary.”

The six Legion troops following Arya began to split up and take the best positions they could find when they heard what sounded like hopping and saw a large squad of, dark blue sash wearing, Sunkern bouncing towards them.

**That is admittedly sort of a silly mental image. Sunkern are not all that intimidating.**

Arya shouted, “They are trying to break through! Do not let a single one of them pass!”

The Sunkern, of which there were around nine, rushed at Arya’s squad. The front ranks using Pound to strike in melee, while the back ranks used Mega Drain or Absorb to weaken their foes from a distance.

As the Legion soldiers began to fight back, a pair of the Sunkern attacked Arya. She easily dodged one of their Pound attacks. She then withstood a Mega Drain. Arya had actually spent a decent amount of time fighting, as a Ninetales, since the battle of Hillcrest Village. That fighting had been mostly against wild Pokémon. Therefore, she well was prepared to fight back herself. She breathed an Ember into a Sunkern, hitting her between the eyes and dropping her in a single hit.

**That was indeed Super Effective.**

As Arya’s troops struggled to keep the Sunkern onslaught at bay, the remaining Sunkern fighting her tried to flee. Worried that her foe was trying to escape, Arya chased after him.

**That was probably not Arya’s best idea.**

As she chased after her target, Arya shouted to her squad, “Do not let any of them get past you! Focus on dropping them one at a time!”

The Sunkern was not nearly as fast as Arya, but was not bothering to make any attacks. Arya was still able to quickly catch up and leap in front of her foe. She then smiled down and said, “Running has only prolonged the inevitable for you!”

**Arya sounded like a hungry predator having just cornered her prey with that line.**

Arya launched a second Ember and knocked out the Sunkern, only to be blindsided by a Razor Leaf that had come from behind her.

The attack did not severely wound Arya, who whirled around to see a Sunflora wearing a dark blue sash with a pair of gray stripes on it. The new arrival said, “I might be at a disadvantage here, but I will take the risk. We are losing this fight to whoever you are and I need to cover the retreat!”

Arya shouted back, “Then I need to stop you in time to make sure that your retreat fails!”

**I will admit that those last two lines were a little bit too “one the nose” even by my standards.**

Arya fired another Ember and the Sunflora recoiled in pain when it connected with her.

Arya’s foe counter attacked by launched a Leech Seed into Arya, which ingrained in her body. She felt a deep pain as the plants began to suck the life out of her slowly.

**That must not be a pleasant feeling…**

As the Sunflora recovered a small amount of energy, Arya said, “If it works, it works.” She fired another Ember off and wounded the Sunflora more severely.

The Sunflora then focused in her energy and, as her Leech Seed continued to draw life from Arya, used Giga Drain to massively wound Arya and considerably heal herself.

**Seems like this Sunflora can fight effectively even despite her type weakness against Arya.**

Arya realized that since her foe had self-healing capabilities she might not be able to win in a fair fight. She then decided that she had only one option. Arya charged her enemy and used Roar to send her flying back into a tree. Sadly, the Leech Seed damaged Arya enough to heal the injuries that the Sunflora took.

**That was a somewhat creative use of Roar.**

Arya then thought as she began to feel faint, “I need to get back to friendly units, before this seed knocks me out.”

Arya took off at a run, the seed continuing to drain away at her remaining energy. When she saw her squad again, they still were engaging the Sunkern. Two of them had fainted. However, only a pair of Sunkern remained.

**As much as it did not get used much, Leech Seed is clearly as pretty powerful move in this universe.**

As Arya got closer to the squad she shouted, “If you see a Sunflora, concentrate your attacks and bring her down!” She quickly knocked out the penultimate Sunkern with an Ember. However, she then collapsed from Leech Seed-induced injuries.

\---

Arya heard a familiar voice calling to her, “Arya, are you ok? We need to get moving again, Arya….”

Arya then jolted her head up as she awoke she saw that the voice had been that of Brutus. She slowly began to get back on her feet and then saw that she was still in the forest. Arya shook her head a bit and asked Brutus, “What happened?”

Brutus said, “Well, your squad stopped the enemy’s one attempt to break through, just barely. We captured the Sunflora who managed to best you. If they had gotten though, not to belittle you, it would not have made much of a difference. Our main force smashed into their primary camp and showed the enemy very little mercy.”

Arya then asked, “Where is Mewtwo? I would think that he would want to make sure that I am ok.”

Brutus responded, “Yes, he had me watch you myself while he figures out what to do next. Mewtwo told me that he wanted someone he knew that he could trust to watch you. Apparently, you two are now ‘involved’ with each other. I am not surprised, considering how close you have been to him.”

**I guess that Brutus knows of their relationship now. He might have been the first Pokémon to learn what was going on with the two of them.**

Arya then asked, as Brutus began to take her to the main force, “Why does Mewtwo have to come up with what to do next so quickly?”

Brutus responded, “He is trying to come up with a new plan because the Air Scouts took the heaviest losses in that battle. We are talking about some deaths on our side. The real problem is that… we believe that they captured Valeria and took her to that old human castle.”

Arya’s heart began to beat considerably faster. She felt a feeling of primal panic begin to overtake her. She firmly said, “Brutus, in need you to take me to Mewtwo and the others!”

**I needed to do something to raise the stakes of the final battle of this story. I was considering having Arya get captured. Mewtwo would have had to lead a force to rescue her and punish her captors. However, that would have left her out of the final battle.**

When Arya and Brutus arrived, Mewtwo was nearby a tree stump, which was in the process of being used as a war table. Scolipede and Julius were with him. They were all examining a new map. This one was focused much more locally on the castle and its surroundings.

Arya and Brutus arrived and Mewtwo turned to look at them. He then rushed to Arya and embraced her saying, “Darling, I am truly sorry about what happened. I would have been there to await your return to consciousness myself, but seeing as though…”

Arya interrupted, “Brutus tells me that we think that Valeria was captured by these enemies. If you are planning a way to breach their fortress, so that we can rescue her, then I forgive you completely.”

Mewtwo released his beloved and said, “Yes, Arya, we are working on marching to the castle so that we might be there within the next couple of days. However, the prisoners that we have been interrogating have indicated that it has a massive gate that will be very hard to breach.”

Julius interjected, “I have sent for backup from Maritog. Once it arrives, I will be leading some local Pokémon from a stream near here to attack the small port attached to the castle. That should create a small distraction for our main force.”

Mewtwo announced, “Because it was my decision to send in the Air Scouts without them having significant backup. I will be going with what is left of them. We are going to have use our whole supply of Blast Seeds in one place to blow the main door open.”

**Mewtwo can at least take some responsibility when part of his plan fails.**

Scolipede added, “Brutus and I will lead a grand charge into the castle once Mewtwo gets the main door open. Arya, you will be going with us, actually.”

Brutus told Arya, “We will go to the dungeon, together. We will get Valeria back once we are all inside of the fortress.” 

Arya then asked Mewtwo, “How do you plan to get the Blast Seeds into position? Also, what do you plan to do once the main door is open?”

Mewtwo smiled and said, “I am going to take the massive bag with the Blast Seeds myself. I will have to levitate and protect it with a field of psychic energy. Then, as the remaining Air Scouts cover me, I will get the bag in behind the main gate and collapse the psychic field. That should detonate the volatile seeds and blow the gate wide open for our attack. As for when I am inside… the same Sunflora who defeated you was willing to exchange valuable information for her life. She told us that the new ‘chancellor’ of the town is an Empoleon, who recently seized power. I am going to find him in the castle’s throne room and kill him. Without him, the town should have far less of a reason to keep fighting and will hopefully surrender in short order.”

**The idea of having the enemy leader be an Empoleon came from a reference comparing the words “Empoleon” and “Emperor” in Wake of Humanity. I believe that it was in chapter 20.**

Arya, once again, took a moment to process all that she had been told. She looked over at the map for a few moments and said, “We should get back on the move now, that way we should be able to reach the castle tomorrow evening, at the latest.”

Mewtwo nodded and told the assembled forces, “Ok everyone, we are all moving out now!”

As Arya followed Mewtwo and the others west, she could only think to herself, “Valeria, I know that we have grown apart lately. Still, I never wanted this to happen. I will find you in there…. We will find you in there.”

**Now, Arya is pissed at the antagonists of this arc. In the end, the castle town showed up as the villains of this story to allow it to have a climactic final battle. Also, Mewtwo did mention needing his catalyst event earlier. In many ways, Mewtwo was more the main character of this story than Arya was.**


	15. A Castle to Storm

It was the evening of the next day when the Legion and their allies managed to reach their destination. The imposing human fortress was made of stone and overlooked a small town. The main Legion force, fearing the castle having catapults or some other method of long-range defense, stopped just outside the town. The town proper looked smaller than Hillcrest. Its size was, in fact, comparable to pre-Mewtwo Hillcrest. However, unlike Hillcrest, this town had the unique advantage of the enormous castle on its western outskirt.

Mewtwo reiterated, “Now that we are here, Julius and his allies should be attacking the castle’s port any minute. I am going to fly up with our remaining Air Scouts and blow that massive gate open.”

Mewtwo was presented with a large bag of Blast Seeds by some Legion members. He focused his psychic energy on the bag and it began to levitate upward, along with him. The Psychic field was almost solid, creating a sort of shield around the bag as long as Mewtwo concentrated. The Air Scouts then flew up to cover him. The airborne unit rapidly advanced on the castle.

**I think that I gave Mewtwo those particular psychic powers in order to allow for this sequence. I thought that using a bag of blats seeds to destroy the main gate was a smart idea.**

Arya shouted, “Good luck! With any luck of our own, we will be able to rescue Valeria!”

Mewtwo nodded at his beloved. He then shouted back, “I have confidence in you, Arya. Brutus will be there to cover you.”

Mewtwo soon accelerated his flight toward the castle and the Air Scouts followed him, as fast as they could, to continue providing cover.

Arya followed Brutus as he ordered the Legion soldiers forward. Brutus said, “With any luck, Julius has distracted some of them already and we should not face too many enemies here.”

Arya nodded as they started to rush through the town at the castle’s foot. They quickly realized that the town had been abandoned. Arya shouted, “They probably fell back to the castle! We will have to face a lot of them once we are inside!”

Brutus nodded back at Arya as the Legion resumed its advance on the imposing structure.

As the Legion’s Pokémon neared the front gate, they saw a clash between the Air Scouts and the blue sash wearing defenders atop the walls. Then, they saw Mewtwo appear atop the wall, just above the gate. He shouted down to his army, “Do not get too close to the gate just yet!”

Mewtwo then pressed his hands together, as the Air Scouts kept the enemy defenders away from him. The ground shook as a massive explosion tore the gate open from inside. An enormous, gaping, hole was left in what remained of the castle’s double doors and Brutus screamed, “Charge! Treat all Pokémon who resist us as enemies!”

**Seems obvious to be fair. I think that he meant whether or not they were wearing the dark blue sashes.**

With Arya directly behind Brutus, the Legion and its auxiliary forces breached the castle’s gate. The defenders rushed into the courtyard where Scolipede, Mewtwo and the remaining Air scouts rushed in to engage them.

Mewtwo shouted to Brutus and Arya, “Take a small force and find the dungeons. I will try and break through to the throne room. This will end tonight!”

Brutus and Arya nodded. Brutus then commanded eight Legion troops to follow him and Arya. Brutus was able to find a weak spot in the enemy’s right flank and push right through it. From there, the unit of ten Pokémon found a wooden door leading into the castle. Brutus used a Head Butt to break down the Door and the squad rushed in.

**Brutus is still somewhat of a living battering ram.**

After clearing out a small number of surprised enemies heading for the courtyard, the squad found a staircase heading downstairs and followed it. Eventually, they reached a large landing where they encountered a number of Elgyem who wearing blue sashes.

**I will admit that Elgyem was a weird choice for the enemy species to use in this fight. That is a strange Pokémon overall, to be fair.**

While some of the psychic Pokémon remained in the back to launch a barrage of Psybeams, a few of them advanced forward to attack with Head Butts.

Brutus charged into the fray, slashing into an enemy with his Metal Claw and easily enduring the foes’ attacks.

Arya stayed at the rear of the squad and focused on a single foe, she then said, “I think I have a new ‘toy’ to play with.” She focused internally, breathed heavily and then unleashed a burning beam of fire. Using Flamethrower, she downed the Elgyem who had been weakened by her allies. 

The Elgyem continued their attacks on the invaders. However, they were unprepared for the Legion strike team. Brutus dropped one of them with a well-aimed Metal Claw hack. Meanwhile, Arya continued to blast away with her new Flamethrower move. She was able to easily evade their Psybeam attacks as they came at her.

Once the Elgyem were all downed, Brutus said, “That should be all of them. We seem to have only had two of our Pokémon faint. We cannot afford to have anyone stay behind to watch them. We will advance and try to locate where they are keeping Valeria.”

**He was Valeria’s friend as well. He knew that rescuing her was important.**

Arya then added, “We just have to hurry up and hope that they have not done away with her!”

Brutus nodded back at Arya, looking at bit concerned for once. Then, he ordered the unit forward.

It was not very long until the eight Legion Pokémon reached the bottom of the stairs. Any other Guards in the area seemed to have gone to participate in the battle upstairs. Arya and Brutus heard screams that sounded familiar coming from behind a door as they walked through a hallway lined with empty cells.

Brutus used Metal Claw to remove the door’s lock and then, he used his head to nudge it open.

**Seems like he was just a bit subtler this time.**

Brutus, followed by Arya and the other Legion Pokémon rushed into what appeared to be a torture chamber. Arya saw Valeria chained to a large stone slab on the other end of it. She was struggling faintly, but she did not seem to have that much energy left. A pair of Luxio guards were flanking her. In front of all that was a single male Luxray. The Luxray coldly said, “We could not get that much information out of your ally, here. We were hoping that she could tell us some weakness that your mysterious army possesses. However, it is too late. We are most likely going to lose here. …Might as well take as many of you with us as possible!”

**It looks like this guy was not smart enough to just surrender or try to flee?**

The Luxio turned to face the Legion Pokémon. Brutus ordered, “Arya, you and I will take on the leader! The rest of you, drop the weaker guards and secure Valeria!”

As the Legion soldiers charged in, the Luxray emitted a Discharge of electricity. The attack blasted all of his foes and dropped two more Legion Pokémon. Then, the Luxio rushed at their attackers, each using Spark.

Brutus rushed the Luxray and struck him with a Mud Slap. Mud got built up in the electric lion’s eyes and he roared in pain. Arya then followed up with a Flamethrower, sniping her enemy and injuring him further.

The Luxray then saw the Legion’s troops drop one of his Luxio guards and that the other Luxio was nearly unconscious. He unleashed a second Discharge, which thinned out the ranks of Brutus and Arya’s troops by another two.

**The move Discharge has always been crazy strong in ROC. Like in the PMD games, it can inure multiple enemies around the user. It ignores allies as long as the user is not confused. One use of that move could possibly take out ten, or more, Pokémon as I imagine it.**

Brutus shouted to the two standing Legion soldiers, “Take down the Luxio, we will drop their leader!”

Brutus used a Second Mud Slap to attack the Luxray again. The Luxray then recoiled in burning pain, as Arya hit him with another Flamethrower.

The last two Legion soldiers carried out their orders and finished off the remaining Luxio Guard.

The Luxray then looked at his situation, while breathing heavily. He then sighed deeply, sat down on the floor and said, “I will surrender now. You two are pretty tough and have resisted my attacks thus far.”

**I guess he realized when he was likely going to lose the fight after all.**

Arya said, “As the highest-ranking Pokémon here, I am sorry to say that I cannot accept that surrender. You tortured my friend!”

**Arya had a bit of a dark moment there. Still, she heard and saw the pain that Valeria was in.**

Before Luxray could react, Arya knocked him out with a final Flamethrower. Brutus did not seem upset by Arya’s decision. He told his soldiers to release Valeria immediately.

Arya walked over to the downed Luxray and then looked over at Valeria, as she was being unchained. Brutus then said, “Arya, let me dispose of him. Killing does not suit you and Valeria is my friend as well.”

Arya sighed and nodded, saying, “Maybe I am not as strong as Mewtwo yet. I may not have the strength to take a life myself. Go ahead and do it.”

**Despite her good intentions, Arya was still twisted enough to view willingness to kill as a sign of strength. Batman would not approve. Regardless, Arya will kill in due time. She certainly does so in Convergence.**

Brutus calmly used his front claws to slit the Luxray’s throat, killing him.

**This has actually been a pretty dark chapter, in all honesty.**

The pair of Legion soldiers carefully dragged Valeria, who was only barely conscious, off of the slab. Arya then quickly ran up to her.

Valeria stammered, “I knew that you would come here. I knew that it would be you who came for me, if it was anyone.”

Arya then replied, “Despite our recent arguments, you are correct. You have always been my closest friend. Now, you should rest and regain your strength while Brutus and I try and find out what has happened upstairs.”

Valeria just nodded as Brutus ordered, “Troops, guard Valeria with your lives! Watch for when our other soldiers, and our defeated enemies, wake up. We are going to try and regroup with the mayor and the other soldiers. We still have to eliminate the enemy ‘chancellor.’ He cannot be allowed to escape!”

Brutus’s soldiers saluted him and then they focused on tending to Valeria. It appeared that her captors had tried to remove her naturally occurring metal armor by force as a method of interrogation.

**They did not have access to Power Inhibitors. Therefore, they had to keep her weak from injury in order to prevent her escape. Also, she was cornered in that chamber as it was. Maybe the Luxray and his two subordinates should have threatened Valeria when Arya and Brutus showed up? Those Discharges could have hit her as well. In the end, they did not think to use their prisoner as a hostage and that cost them dearly.**

Arya and Brutus ran back up the stairs, they eventually found Scolipede and the primary force of Legion Pokémon in the courtyard. As the pair arrived, Scolipede and his forces were wrapping up the battle against the defenders there.

Scolipede said to the new arrivals, “Well there you two are. We are going to go try to find Julius at the castle docks. We think he may need some help, seeing as though his force has not yet arrived here.”

**Seems as though the main enemy defense force has been shut down.**

Arya quickly asked, “Where is Mayor Mewtwo?”

Scolipede responded, “He has led about twenty of our force to go break through the enemy’s line and assassinate their chancellor in the throne room. According to what we know, it is on top of the central tower of this castle.”

Arya told Brutus, “We should go and help Mewtwo. We will let them go and help Julius. He could have run into some trouble, after all.”

Brutus agreed and the two of them rushed into the castle. They were able to follow a path left by the unconscious bodies of enemy Pokémon left by Mewtwo and his squad as they had advanced towards the throne room.

**Probably a reliable trail if there were a good number of defeated defenders lying about.**

Eventually, Arya and Brutus reached the very top of the tower and found a skirmish going on between some Legion Pokémon and a squad composed of three Prinplup. Brutus shouted, “I am going to help deal with these three. You go find the Mayor!”

Arya nodded and then ran into the throne room. Once she entered, she saw debris everywhere and an airborne, Mega-Evolved, Mewtwo locked in a duel with a male Empoleon, who was wearing his own dark blue sash.

Mewtwo blasted his opponent’s mind with another Confusion and then said, after he withstood a Hydro Pump, “Arya, you always seem to show up when I need you. This foe is resistant to my attacks, it seems. We have been dueling for quite some time.”

**Seems like even in the midst of battle, Mewtwo is willing to offer some exposition.**

Arya immediately blasted the distracted Empoleon with a Flamethrower, after rushing closer to her lover’s side. 

Empoleon shouted at Mewtwo, “Whatever you are, your ally will not save you from me!” He then endured another Confusion from Mewtwo and sniped Arya with a Hydro Pump.

Arya staggered back as Mewtwo glared daggers into his foe. Mewtwo then said to Arya, “You can do this, my love. Weaken him enough so that I may end him!”

**Arya had probably walked off most of her Discharge injuries before this fight. She was in good enough shape to resist that Super Effective attack.**

Arya nodded, determined to defeat their enemy. She fired off one more Flamethrower at the Empoleon commander, who began to teeter from extreme injury.

Mewtwo then charged through the air at his enemy. He did so while manifesting a wickedly sharp blade of Psychic energy. As he had done with Artemisia, he impaled the Empoleon through the chest on it, killing his enemy instantly.

**Mewtwo has clearly found a way to bypass the normal rules that seem to govern this setting and kill weakened, but conscious, foes with his Psycho Cut. He does that at least three times in this series.**

Breathing heavily, Mewtwo then collapsed to the floor and Arya ran to him. The two of them then embraced. Seeing their leader slain, the remaining Prinplup were quick to surrender. 

Scolipede and his troops came to the aid of Julius and the Maritog flotilla successfully. It had turned out that the blockade guards had been recalled to the palace and had engaged Julius’s forces, causing them to be unable to make a landfall successfully. The help Scolipede that brought won the day, however.

All of the remaining Pokémon in the forest town surrendered soon after Empoleon’s death. As clean-up efforts began in the occupied town, it was not long until the reasons for the suddenly aggressive behavior of the, normally isolationist, settlement became known. Apparently, the Empoleon who had declared himself the local Chancellor had been a normal citizen in the town with big dreams. He had manipulated his way into power by promising the local citizens a great civilization, instead of the isolated one they currently had. After gathering enough support to overthrow the local government and put himself in power, he began to build up the local militia until he was able to move aggressively against Maritog. He had wanted to capture Maritog to give his new society greater access to the sea. What had doomed his plans was a lack of awareness of Hillcrest’s recent ascension into a major regional power.

**That was certainly intended to be a mirror to Mewtwo’s own plans. Maybe I should have found a way to detail those antagonists more heavily in this story? In the end, they were probably this series’ least memorable villains.**

Mewtwo privately admitted that Empoleon had some similarities with him. However, he insisted that the better society had won in the end. Omastar and Mewtwo, less than a week after the end of the battle, signed a treaty, which unified Hillcrest and Maritog into one society. The defeated town’s surviving citizens were given the same deal that Mewtwo normally gave defeated subjects. Their town was temporarily placed under a Legion occupation force as well.

Julius was made the head of the new Legion Naval Unit for his efforts after the unification of Maritog with Hillcrest. When the majority of the Pokémon returned to their respective hometowns, it was discovered that Cassius had evolved into a Dusclops. Geoffrey, meanwhile, had been able to convince Marina to follow him back to Hillcrest, insisting that they could watch the sunrise from there… together.

**Seems as though Geoffrey has been making headway in his trying to court Marina. Of course, their relationship fails catastrophically later on.**


	16. Unification Day

Over the next two months, a few new major developments occurred. One major item of note was that Hillcrest Village became known as Hillcrest City. The newly-christened city was declared the capital of the Hillcrest Territory, as the unified state with Maritog Town was now called. Mewtwo had informed Arya that the recently evolved Cassius had secretly sent some of his agents into Maritog. These agents were to find and deal with dissent among the populace with regard to the recent political merger.

**And so the Secret Police’s influence spreads…**

Geoffrey had evolved into a Machoke while carrying out his duties as police chief of Hillcrest City. He then gave Marina a Sun Ribbon as a present, causing her to evolve into a Lucario. That soon led to them entering a more serious romantic relationship. Geoffrey managed to successfully lobby for Marina to be made his own personal assistant by Mewtwo.

Julius had begun to gather recruits for his new Legion Naval Division. A base for them had been set up at Maritog near the civilian docks. As for Valeria, she was able to make a full recovery from her ordeal. After a bit of time off, she was able to get to work rebuilding the Legion’s Air Scouts, which she was still in command of.

**It was not like Mewtwo would remove her from command of her unit permanently without her asking.**

The most important other development that Arya had been made aware of was that work on the new governmental palace had been mostly completed. The new building was ready enough that Mewtwo had been able to give the planning department the old Village Hall and move his headquarters into the new palace. Arya promptly left Valeria their old house and moved in with Mewtwo, after he had asked her to do so. The portion of the forest in front of the palace was cut down for lumber and the sides were turned into official gardens. That included where Mewtwo and Arya had first spent a night together. Mewtwo seemed to want the front of the palace to be clear for multiple reasons. For one, he wanted to be able to see any potential attackers coming. Also, he also wanted large crowds to be able to witness his speeches from the palace’s balcony.

**I think it makes sense for someone like him to have both practical and egotistical reasons for many of his actions.**

One day, Arya was observing some work being done on a room closer to the throne room of the, still unfinished, palace. While Mewtwo had been using a taxation system for quite some time to ensure that all of his government functions were funded, the money spent on the palace was mainly money looted from defeated enemies. This was in order to make it look like not too much of taxpayer money was being spent purely on Mewtwo’s personal behalf. Arya had not seen Mewtwo in quite some time. He had been sequestered in his new office for the past few days. He had only been allowing in Air Scout messengers that were carrying certain letters.

As Arya was watching some walls being restored, with a dark green marble pattern being planned for this room, Mewtwo, who was looking very tired but triumphant, floated in behind her. He looked over at the scene and then down at Arya. He then ordered, “Arya, I need to speak with you in an official capacity immediately.”

Arya nodded and followed Mewtwo back into his new office. The new office bore purple and gold décor and featured the new Hillcrest flag, which Mewtwo had personally designed, behind his desk. The three prongs on it represented the Planning Committee, the Legion and the Secret Police, which everyone knew about by that point. Mewtwo smiled and then told Arya, “I finally did it, darling. It took a long time of intense correspondence with the leadership in both of the two towns north of here, but we have all come to a preliminary agreement.”

**What would become the flag of the Imperium also appeared and was explained in Wake of Humanity. Geoffrey explained the flag’s symbolism to Kyla in that story.**

Arya looked stunned. She then quickly composed herself and was able to ask Mewtwo, “Does this mean that the island will finally be unified? We will have achieved that goal?”

Mewtwo psychically leaped out from behind his desk and embraced Arya, saying, “Yes, we have finally done it! However, this is just the beginning. In around a month, we are going to hold a ceremony that will make it official. After the treaties are signed, I will take on a new title. More important that even that, we will take on a new name. We will no longer be known as Hillcrest. We will be something that will represent the new light of civilization for any Pokémon who is sick and tired of barbarism! Of course, many of my oldest supporters will get new titles as well. You will become my official consort once the ceremony takes place.”

**Like I said before, Mewtwo say himself as the civilizing hero that Pokémon society needed. His mistake was assuming that those opposed to his rule were too primitive to band together and outmaneuver him. He also underestimated the world’s other Legendary Pokémon.**

Arya asked, “You will no longer be the mayor of Hillcrest City once this happens. Are you so sure about this?”

**She did not know the title he planned on giving himself just yet.**

Mewtwo shrugged and responded without losing any of his enthusiasm, “It will be quite a promotion, you will see. I have already ordered two items of the highest quality to be made for me for the unification ceremony. Arya, my love, this island is only the beginning!”

Arya nodded, still in his arms and said, “I will stand by your side when you unify this island.”

Mewtwo grinned and added, “And, you will be right by my side for my self-coronation.”

The next day, the announcement was made that the unification day ceremony was to be held in around a month. Preparations were made in Hillcrest City to, once again, host a large number of visitors. A couple of packages arrived at the palace over the next month, both of which Mewtwo took personal possession of. Mass production also occurred of copies of the new Hillcrest flag. Mewtwo had made it clear that copies were to be distributed all over the island after the unification was made official. It was also believed that the remaining wild Pokémon on the island would be incorporated into civilized society, captured and enslaved, or killed in battle, in short order with all of the settlements united.

**The new society would not want any “loose ends” on their home turf.**

When the guests began to arrive for the unification day event, the slaves and prisoners in Hillcrest were mostly kept in their barracks again. However, this time not nearly as much effort was spent trying to keep their very presence a secret.

**They no longer care as much about keeping their more oppressive behavior hidden. They no longer feel as much need to impress the other settlements, since they were about to incorporate them.**

At around noon, on the day of Mewtwo’s speech, a crowd of hundreds began to gather in the space below the palace’s balcony. The appropriate treaties had already been signed earlier in the day. Hillcrest City was now one with, and in charge of, all the other settlements on the island.

Mewtwo was wearing a purple robe, one of the two items that he had ordered from the best artisans he could find. The robe was fastened over his shoulders. He has his Mega-Stone on his usual chain necklace. After he looked out at the balcony, he looked over to Arya who told him, “Well, this is your big moment. There is a literal crown waiting for you. You just need to convince them that you deserve it.”

Mewtwo nodded, he then bent down and kissed Arya. He looked her in the eyes and said to her, “Today, we begin a new era.”

**At least he certainly thought so at the time.**

The two of them headed onto the balcony where they looked over at the huge crowd of civilians awaiting the speech. They also saw all of the Legion and Police security Pokémon standing guard over the event, including Genesect. Brutus, Valeria, Cassius and Julius were on a smaller Balcony just below them, along with Scolipede and the members of the former Hillcrest council. On the other, smaller, balcony were Geoffrey, Marina and a number of the visiting dignitaries who had pledged their allegiance to Mewtwo and Hillcrest. 

Mewtwo saw the crown, which was soon to be his, on a stand next to his podium. He then tapped his old microphone, which he had ordered installed in the palace by his Porygon. Mewtwo then, with Arya watching him closely, began, “Hello everyone, today you all came here to see our respective settlements unify. You came here to see this island, our home, come together as one. You will get that, today. However, you will get more. By now, all of you must see that this world is broken. It has no one to guide it. Pokémon everywhere are divided and in need of authority that can both protect them and punish those who commit transgressions.”

Arya looked at the crowd as Mewtwo took a very brief pause. They seemed intrigued. Maybe they had not made up their minds about what he was saying yet?

Mewtwo then continued, “What we saw in Maritog town recently was an unprovoked attack. Such actions are the consequences of a divided and barbaric world. We can be the change that this world desperately needs! This island must be more than a mere example. We cannot just wait for others to look to it for guidance on how to act in the future. We must act aggressively in order to bring an end to the reign of barbaric practices! In order to help us to spread true civilization, effective immediately, all territory we control is to be known as the Imperium of Pokémon. The Imperium will make every effort to bring an end to the divided and destructive state that this world is currently in, by any means we can! That includes military force!”

**Now, Mewtwo no longer feels the need to hide his objectives from his public. He has maneuvered himself into a position from where he can be open about his grand ambitions.**

Arya looked to the crowd again. By now, they seemed to be following Mewtwo more effectively.

Then, Mewtwo floated over to the stand where the crown was. He finished, “A society that will stand to end barbarism must have an immortal and unflinching leader. Therefore, I have decided that I will assume the burdens and the responsibilities of commanding our new grand society. I am, using the authority vested in me by my leadership of Hillcrest City and by its treaties with all other unconquered settlements on this island, crowning myself the Emperor of the Imperium of Pokémon!”

Mewtwo took the crown, and then looked down at Arya. He then solemnly placed it on his own head.

**Mewtwo crowning himself was inspired by Napoleon Bonaparte crowning himself Emperor of France.**

Arya quickly moved up to the microphone and shouted into it, “All glory to the new Emperor and all glory to the Imperium!”

The crowd repeated Arya’s statement with immense enthusiasm as Mewtwo returned to the Microphone.

**Looks like he has swayed them. He is pretty good at that sort of thing.**

Mewtwo announced, “Now, a strong leader needs to be able to trust in strong officials. So, also effective immediately, I am declaring Brutus General of the Imperial Legion, Valeria Wing Commander of the Imperial Air Scouts, Julius Admiral of the Imperial Legion’s Naval Division and Geoffrey Captain of the Imperial Guard! Also, you should all know this… my long-term assistant, Arya is to be recognized as my official Imperial Consort.”

The crowd, not knowing what else to do, cheered at the announcements of the new promotions, Mewtwo embraced Arya again. He then returned to the microphone one last time to say, “In the months ahead, we will want all of your help. The Imperium will be working to expand its reach onto the continent to the south of us. We will need to all work to ensure the success of our battles to come. Goodbye for now and remember… with the Imperium, the future is golden!”

**That last line was sort of a cheesy statement. I am fully aware of that.**

The crowd cheered one more time as Arya and Mewtwo walked back into the palace. Arya asked Mewtwo, “So, we are attacking the continent to the south? I have heard it is quite massive. More importantly, it is densely populated. Isn’t the frontier to the north less populated and therefore an easier target?”

Mewtwo smiled back at Arya. He responded, “This city will now he known as the Imperial City. It will, with any luck, become the capital of the whole world someday. However, there is an ancient human city known as Megapolis, on the central continent I want to capture. It was once the capital of the world. I want to take Megapolis for the Imperium soon. It has the potential to send a powerful message to future generations… that message being that we are the heirs to humanity. Of course, we can, and will, do better than they did. I will not allow our kind to self-destruct in an apocalyptic war.”

Arya nodded as Mewtwo continued, “I am going to go meet with Brutus and Geoffrey. Tonight, I promise we will spend a long and romantic night together, no interruptions.”

Arya grinned back at Mewtwo as he left. She then saw Valeria fly in through the balcony and land next to her. Valeria said, “Well, I did not exactly see that coming.”

**Maybe she should have, considering her earlier misgiving.**

Arya sighed and replied, “I hope that we are not going to have another talk about whether or not Mewtwo is doing the right thing?”

Valeria shook her head no and replied, “After what happened to me in that torture chamber, I see the dangers of barbarism. Yes, we might not be so different from them, sometimes. However, we are going to make a world where Pokémon can be safe and where that kind of thing can be ideally minimized. I just wish that my parents could see what Hillcrest is now. The village that they abandoned is now the capital of an empire that is going to change the whole world.”

**It looks like she is on board with Mewtwo’s plans of conquest for now.**

Arya smiled at her friend and said, “Well, we are on our way. We all have our jobs to do. Wherever the Legion goes, good luck out there.”

Valeria, nodded, saluted with a wing and then told Arya, “I guess that we were lucky to have found Mewtwo, weren’t we?”

Arya simply nodded as Valeria flew off. She then walked deeper into the palace to await the conclusion of Mewtwo’s meetings. She still saw herself as his personal assistant, after all. She had never been officially relieved of that position.

**I wonder if Mewtwo ever intended to relieve her of that role entirely. He probably thought she was quite good at it outside of his feelings for her.**


	17. Epilogue: After the Dawn

Over the next year, the Imperium solidified its grip on the island. The Legion’s divisions grew in size and strength as they prepared for the invasion of the mainland to the south. Almost all of the remaining wild Pokémon on the island were rounded up and either incorporated into the Imperium or enslaved by it. Slowly, but surely, the citizens of the island began to acquiesce to the idea of Mewtwo having absolute power. The open use of captured slaves spread to all of the island’s settlements within a few months. Mewtwo had even taken a political risk by signing a new law that outlawed the public worship of any deity, including Arceus, in his realm. Cassius, who had evolved into a Dusknoir, oversaw the enforcement of the new law and the rooting out of any secret worship groups hiding within the Imperium.

**Unlike Imperial Rome, which had state religion, Mewtwo’s Imperium saw religion as a distraction from citizen’s duties. They may have also seen it as a tool that possible rivals and rebels could use against them.**

\---

One year exactly from unification day, Arya and Mewtwo were in Maritog Town. They had been inspecting the beginnings of work on the massive transport barges, which would take hundreds of Legion soldiers to the central continent’s northern coast. It was estimated that within the next year, they would launch the full-scale invasion. Admiral Julius, who was now a Walrein, would lead the Legion’s Naval Forces across the sea. Brutus, who had evolved into an Aggron by then, was to lead the land-based forces of the Legion south towards Megapolis once landfall has been made.

**They were planning on making a beeline for Megapolis first. They were hoping to establish broader control of the continent later on.**

Mewtwo said, “The barges will take a while to finish to our specifications. However, they will be necessary to ferry the number of Pokémon we will need to the continent. We will not be expecting unified resistance there, so we will have the advantage of numbers.”

**Mewtwo’s arrogance convinced him that his targets were all too barbaric to consider unifying into a force large enough to fight back effectively. Still, his army was quite massive by that point.**

Arya added, “Valeria’s Air Scouts posing as wild Pokémon or travelers have found a town on the northern coast that will make a perfect main landing point. However, they have also reported multiple sightings of a gigantic avian Pokémon entering and exiting the water around the town. Almost like she is on some sort of patrol.” 

Mewtwo responded, “That description actually sounds like the Legendary Pokémon Lugia. If it really is her, then adding her to our forces would be wonderful. If she refused, then at least we could find a way to contain her and keep her out of our way. Defeating a hostile Legendary Pokémon would certainly be great for our propaganda. I will have our Porygon begin work on some custom high-power inhibitors.”

**Another call forward to Wake of Humanity.**

Mewtwo then led Arya towards the Maritog Town hall, once they were inside he said, “Arya, Megapolis was the capital of the world once. It was the capital of a world that was run by the humans. Of course, while that world no longer exists, there are ways to honor their legacy. I have thought about this for a long time and I cannot wait any longer. When we take Megapolis, I will hold another grand ceremony. However, a major portion of that ceremony will be just for us!”

Arya looked confused and asked, “What do you mean by that?”

**Arya has no reference point for how a massive ceremony would honor two people uniquely.**

Mewtwo quickly drew a small box and responded, “Most human cultures practiced a custom in which couples who wanted to commit to each other, hopefully for life, would ‘marry’ each other. The terms husband for males and wife for females existed due to the marriage tradition. Once we seize the human’s ancient capital, I want to bring back one of their traditions. Marriage, at its best, showcased stability at the most basic social level. I want us to be an example for others in the future. So, Arya, once we take Megapolis, would you be my Empress, will you marry me?”

**That was an interesting way to word a marriage proposal. Still, Arya probably needed the context for it to make any sense.**

Arya shouted, “Yes!”

As Mewtwo was about to put the engagement ring on one of Arya’s paws, the door to the Town Hall flew open and both of them turned to see a single Machamp standing in the door, panting heavily.

Mewtwo shouted, “Geoffrey! We discussed this before! I am proposing to Arya! She said yes! I thought you were doing the same thing? Didn’t you and Marina just have a daughter? We were talking about her earlier, you said you named her Kyla.”

**Why yes, yes they did have a daughter.**

Geoffrey caught his breath and responded, “Sir, this is about Marina! I would not have disturbed you if it were not of the utmost importance! She has taken our Kyla and fled this town without being seen. She left me a note, it says she now wants no part of the Imperium and is now trying to get as far away from it as possible!”

Mewtwo’s eyes grew bigger and he quickly put the engagement ring on Arya’s paw, saying, “That is actually quite a problem. She will probably know how to avoid both our Air Scouts and our Naval Units. I know how hard this must be for you, Geoffrey. However, we need to find Marina and bring her back, ideally alive. Of course, we should also make an effort to retrieve Kyla. We really do not want Marina to inform the barbarians of our presence and our plans. The worst that could happen is that a number of them form some kind of temporary alliance that could stand a decent chance against our military might!”

**So, Mewtwo actually did realize that his military was not unstoppable. He knew that his targets outnumbered his forces if they all stood together.**

Arya asked, “I assume that we need to speed up preparations for the landing and begin searching for Marina as soon as possible?”

Mewtwo nodded and Geoffrey said, “Yes sir. As much as this whole thing deeply pains me, I will give the orders.”

Mewtwo told Arya, after Geoffrey quickly left, “Do not worry, darling, we will not let one traitor ruin our plans. We will be married in the city of Megapolis soon enough!”

**Sadly for Arya, that event never transpires.**

Arya nodded and then the newly-engaged couple shared a kiss. Then, they prepared for their trip back to the Imperial city. They would be returning to the, now finished, palace.

\--- 

Out on the water, Marina was atop a small sail-equipped raft, which she was navigating with a pole. She had quietly linked up with an oceanic trading convoy heading from the frontier to the central continent. She looked over to the small makeshift bed she had made on the raft. There, her less than a week-old daughter Kyla slept. Marina thought, “Don’t worry, Kyla. I will take you far away from the Imperium. You may never meet your father, but you will never become a servant of tyranny.”

**Kyla will someday meet her father. However, she will never become a servant of tyranny I am happy to say.**

\---

Despite their belief that they were the future of civilization, the Imperium would fall. Marina would be proven partially correct.

**Admittedly, that paragraph introducing the main epilogue was pretty sudden. From here on out, the epilogue “spoils” the events of Wake of Humanity.**

Many of the Imperium’s greatest military officers would die serving it. The Legendary Pokémon Groudon personally killed Scolipede, who was leading the Legion’s troops into battle at Megapolis.

The loss at Megapolis turned out to be the real beginning of the end for Mewtwo’s grand vision. Brutus and Cassius both perished in battle there and the Legion took severe losses. Mewtwo and Arya stayed in the Imperial city, unable to get significant forces across the ocean channel due to the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre’s flotilla patrolling the waters. Mewtwo became more and more frustrated until he learned that the Legion had been driven off the continent and their Naval Division had been destroyed. Kyogre had slain Julius and the Imperium’s prize captive, the Legendary Bird Lugia, was free again.

**Lugia having been captured by the Imperium in the first place was not mentioned in this story, since that was explained in Wake of Humanity.**

With their army decimated, their navy eliminated and their territory reduced back to their home island, the mood amongst the Imperium’s Pokémon became soured. In an act of desperation, Mewtwo had his Porygon re-arm the last human nuclear missile on the island. The missile had been found in an ancient silo, not far behind the palace, after the Legion had first departed for the mainland. After the weapon was prepared, Mewtwo sent an ultimatum to his enemies, hoping to restore his chances of eventual world domination. However, he did not count on the airborne attack the Alliance Territory’s militia was able to make on the Imperial City. As the battle for the Imperial City raged, Mewtwo and his guards battled with an elite team from the Pokémon Adventurers Guild. Seeing that the Alliance Territory was not willing to surrender to him, he launched the missile in order to destroy what he believed was their base of operations.

**That ended up being arguably Mewtwo’s final mistake. The next paragraph explains why.**

The missile flew toward Polumbos Town. However, it detonated over the ocean, the explosion being visible to Mewtwo atop the silo. He discovered that his guard captain, Geoffrey, had used his emergency access to destroy the missile in flight. Geoffrey had wanted to save Marina, who was in Polumbos town at the time. In retaliation, acting on instinct, Mewtwo killed Geoffrey. He was then engaged in battle and killed by Geoffrey’s enraged daughter, the Pokémon Adventurers Guild team member Kyla.

**I remember Mewtwo’s death being somewhat akin to Emperor Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious’s death in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Both of them were emperors who were thrown down pits to their deaths.**

\---

Arya had been knocked out during the battle. All that she knew when she woke up was that the missile had been wasted and that someone had killed Mewtwo. Arya saw no choice but to declare herself the new Empress of the Imperium. She held an elaborate funeral for Mewtwo and urged the remainder of the Imperium to come together to avenge their leader’s death.

**Yeah, that would not go well. The war was effectively over when Mewtwo died.**

However, even after losing the one she had loved, Arya had no such luck. The various towns on the coastline of the island saw no other way out of the war with the Alliance Territory than to declare themselves independent and sovereign again. They all did so within a month after Mewtwo died. Arya now only commanded the Imperial City and she quickly faced an unlikely foe.

**Mewtwo was a unique leader. He would have probably wanted the Imperium to outlive him. However, Arya was unable to keep it together on her own.**

Valeria, Arya’s oldest friend, asked Arya to step down. She wanted Hillcrest to become Hillcrest again. When a shocked Arya said that she could not do so because that would dishonor Mewtwo’s memory, Valeria rapidly marshaled the populace against Arya. The rebels quickly freed the remaining slaves who were not legitimate violent criminals. Pignite was killed trying to defend the prison. Ironically, Mewtwo’s first critic died defending the regime that he started. Arya tried to marshal the last few Legion units from the palace to retake the city. However, Valeria had convinced most of the population that a new system with an elected Mayor was better than relying on an unelected Empress.

**In the end, democracy won out here. I am not even sure what Arya would have done had she held on to the rank of Empress. Maybe try to defeat the Alliance Territory and continue the expansion. Still, there was no way that was going to work at this point.**

Arya’s last few guards were defeated while trying to hold the palace. The rebels broke in through every entrance they could find or make. Arya tried to flee, not even knowing where to go. However, she was overwhelmed by superior numbers and brought down by enemies swarming her from all sides.

Arya was tried in the new court system imposed by Valeria, the new Mayor. Many locals, wanting to symbolically erase the Imperium Period, called for Arya’s head. However, Valeria could not stand the idea of seeing her former best friend executed. She allowed Arya to be sentenced to two years in Hillcrest’s prison. Upon her release, she was to be banished from the city, until the such time as the city council would vote two thirds or more in favor of letting her return. Arya was offered the chance to serve a vastly reduced prison sentence. However, it would only be granted if she publically repudiated the Imperium, like Valeria had. Arya, feeling that trying to bring civilization to a barbaric world had been the morally right thing to do, refused. Dewott and Marowak were both sentenced to a year in prison for abetting the Mewtwo regime as it came to be called. After that, were forbidden from holding public office again. They, unlike Arya, were not to be banished from the city.

**It seems like of all the major players who stood with Mewtwo, only Valeria made out ok. Of course, she had to betray Arya in order to do so.**

\---

A week after her initial sentencing, Arya sat near the bars of her cell. Her cell was located in the basement of the prison, away from any other prisoners. Arya could not help herself but to keep glaring down at the chained inhibitor cuffs that were binding her front paws. She wondered how she would spend the next two years in her cell. What would she even do with her life after that?

**Frontier of Chaos would end up answering that question to some extent.**

Arya then heard some footsteps coming down the stairs and saw the normal pair of Cubone guards. They were flanking Valeria, who was wearing her mayor’s sash. The guards went to stand flanking the stairway as Valeria went to stand in front of Arya’s cell.

Arya glared at her former friend. She asked Valeria, “I know that this is clichéd, but what do you want?”

Valeria sighed and asked Arya back, “Why couldn’t you have just given it up? You are in that cell because you both tried to seize power for yourself and then refused to admit the Imperium was wrong, and for what? For Mewtwo’s memory? Arya, we used slave labor and torture and unprovoked conquest, we were not the ‘good guys!’ You were so blinded by loyalty, and maybe even love, that you could not see it. You are not an evil Pokémon, Arya. I know this because I was your friend.”

**Seems like Valeria’s earlier misgivings finally got the better of her. It just took Mewtwo being killed for her to finally act on them.**

Arya sighed and replied, “This world will never get any better from good Pokémon just letting barbarians do whatever they wish. The Imperium failed, but maybe someone else will succeed where it did not? My life may not have turned out the way I wanted it to, but I will never denounce what WE did! And I will rot in this cell for as long as I have to for my convictions!”

**Arya would never come to fully repudiate the Imperium if my memory of later stories serves.**

Valeria then almost seemed to tear up, she said, “Arya, I loved you like a sister. It breaks my heart that we will, almost certainly, never see ‘eye to eye’ again. That is why I feel that I must remove the memory of what Mewtwo did. It is his fault that you became this way…. He corrupted you! Whether it was his intention to do that or not, I do not know. Just know this… I hope that when you are set free from this place, you turn over a new leaf and try to do some real good, if anything.”

**Arya would never accept the idea that her beloved corrupted her. Did he? It all depends on your point of view, I guess. Thankfully, Arya would do more “real good” in later stories, including Convergence.**

Arya slumped down and said nothing back to Valeria. She did not want to waste her breath. She also, deep inside, did not want her old friend to waste her breath either.

Valeria then finished, “Arya, I am still so sorry about all of this. At least…. I could spare your life.” She then quickly left, with her guards in tow.

**Those two would finally fight alongside each other in The Sinful World. Under pretty strange circumstances I must say.**

105 years later

**This is where the story also begins to spoil the events of Frontier of Chaos.**

Arya finished her story there. The young female Vulpix who had been following her on a walk along the beach outside of Semberta City looked up at her and said, “Mom I really did not know that you were part of all of that. You had told me that you helped to save the world from Anarchos, but I never learned about your first lover, or about the Imperium.”

**As of Convergence, there is one more crazy story Arya has not told her daughter. …Or did she tell her?**

Arya looked down at her daughter and replied, “Well, you are my only child. I had to tell you the truth about my early life at some point, Miranda. We might not know who your father is, but I thought you should know more about me and my history. I eventually did find Valeria again, after Anarchos was defeated. We met outside of Hillcrest and talked and came to a sort of an understanding that what was done was done. Even though I realized that it used some unfortunate tactics and even personally apologized to Lady Lugia herself, I have never fully renounced the Imperium… or Mewtwo.”

Miranda smiled back at her mother and then said, “Regardless of what you have done in the past. I will always love you, mom. You are pretty much all that I have, for one thing...”

At that point, mother and daughter saw a huge, avian, figure glide in and land in front of them. Miranda asked, “Mom… is this?”

Arya nodded at her daughter. She then looked up at the birdlike Pokémon and asked, “Lady Lugia, what are you doing here? Last time I saw you, it was at the funeral for your consort Diego’s mother or father…whichever one died last. I do not think that Diego is even still alive now?”

**Ninetales live a very long time in this setting. Arya cannot remember every detail, you know.**

Lugia sighed and said, “Arya, you are one of the few Pokémon I know in this area who is still alive, so I came to you. You once offered to help me if I ever needed it again. Now, I need help and I need it fast. Something has happened in my brother’s domain. As for Diego… you will have to see for yourself.”

Arya looked over at Miranda, as she was about to respond, Miranda shouted, “Yes, we will help you with whatever it is!”

**Miranda is still young and she wants to have an adventure of her own.**

Arya smiled back at Lugia and said, “Well, I guess we are going to help then. I could use a good adventure, anyway. It has been far too long.”

**Maybe over ninety years even? Convergence may have been her last major adventure before this point.**

Lugia nodded and smiled at Miranda. She then bared her back for the two Pokémon to climb onto. As Lugia took off she said, “I will tell you what little I know on the way. We will meet with Suicune, who was sent to find me first. My other servants, including ‘Diego’ will be there. Then, we will try to break through the apparent blockade. I will say that you may recognize my other new servants as well.”

**Valeria would be among them; it would turn out.**

Arya currently had a lot more questions than answers. She looked over and forced a smile at her, very excited looking, daughter as Lugia quickly flew southwest.

**This will almost certainly be the last of my Author’s Cut Stories. At least for the ROC series that is. I honestly do not think that Sinful World is worth creating a re-release for. Also, I do not think I would have much to say about that one in my bolded commentary. As for Ruination, I don’t think I would have enough to say for that one either.**

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the last of my "Author's Cut Edition" stories. At least for quite some time. I hope that anybody reading this note enjoyed one, two, or all three of my re-releases. For now, I have no plans to re-release any of my other stories. However, I still plan on posting the remainder of Convergence and then the second installment in my semi-original Sacred Wars series after that. Anyway, thank you all for reading.


End file.
